Too much love will kill you
by Sonli
Summary: Bella meurt à petit feu, son cœur est mort le jour ou Edward et sa famille disparaissent de sa vie dans un adieu déchirant. Mais c'est pourtant l'un d'entre eux qui va l'aider à remonter la pente, au plus grand étonnement des autres. Lemon plus tard.
1. Un début à tout

**DISCLAIMERS**: Les personnage appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, de même que l'histoire, du moins le début.

Je ne fait que m'imaginer et construire autour d'elle mon petit rêve.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**: Je remarque que malheureusement peu de français se lancent sur le Jella, manque de bol c'est mon couple favoris, je suis totalement in love de Jasper et Bella, j'ai lu toute les fictions sur eux à ce jour écrite en français, n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer, je suis preneuse ^^

* * *

*Prologue*

_Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau._

J'avais beau me répéter cette phrase, rien ni faisait. Elle me paraissait fausse, plus encore quand tout c'était terminé ce jour là.

J'hésitais, était-ce le plus beau ou le plus horrible de mes souvenirs?

Encore une autre interrogation à ajouter sur ma pile grandissante. Étais-je heureuse à présent? L'était-il ? Et enfin la plus grande, m'aimait-il ?

_Quel imbécile cet agneau!_

Briseuse de cœur. Si cela était encore possible, j'avais fait implosé le cœur de l'homme qui était alors à cet instant destiné à être l'homme de ma vie, de ma longue vie.

Il en était à présent tout autre.

Étais-je assez horrible pour le regarder souffrir à mes côtés?

Oui.

Était-il assez stupide pour rester et se laisser humilier ?

Oui.

Souffrions nous encore longtemps dans cette même et infinie situation?

Oui, encore et toujours.

J'étais damnée, vouée aux enfers qui me réservé un sort particulier, une torture sans précédent, sa souffrance. Si j'avais pu j'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. De ce corps froid et sans âme.

Hélas je ne le pouvais pas, pour lui, pour eux, par impossibilité et pour ma fierté déjà bien amochée par toutes ces années de souffrance ainsi que ces plaies béantes qui recouvraient mon cœur mort de toutes parts. Mon seul refuge, mon seul réconfort était mes pensées secrètes pour tout le monde. Mes pensées où il faisait bon si réfugier pour y méditer mes erreurs passées, mes instants de bonheurs comme de tristesse. Où il faisait bon penser à l'homme de mon éternel et longue vie, mon homme.

Mon amour et mon cœur mort lui étaient tout destiné.

« Bella... » sa voix, mon nom dans ça bouche, « cesse de te rendre coupable de tout »

Oh que oui, pour toi je ferais tout, je sauterais d'une falaise, je te décrocherais la lune...Je ferais tout ce que tu désire.

*

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, Bella pour les intimes. J'ai vécus toute mon enfance à Phoenix en Arizona avec ma mère Renée, plus tard rejointe par son nouveau conjoint Phil.

Tous les étés j'allais rendre visite à mon père Charlie, chef de police de Forks une petite bourgade dans l'état de Washinton.

Le contraste entre ses deux villes était aussi déroutant que les caractère tout aussi différents de mes deux parents. L'une était joyeuse et respiré la joie de vivre dans sa ville pleine de soleil et de bonheur, une vrai petite folle. L'autre était timide et distant dans sa petite ville pluvieuse et trop...verte. C'est pourtant là que je vivais depuis maintenant un ans.

Je ne regrettais en rien ma décision de venir m'installer ici, je m'y suis faîte des amis très charmant et force m'étais d'admettre mais je me plaisais plutôt bien sous la pluie de Forks. J'avais vécue là-bas les plus beau et extraordinaires moments de ma vie, j'y avais aussi rencontré le danger, le danger qui ne me quitté plus, j'attirais la maladresse et le danger comme quelqu'un attire les moustiques.

Cette attirance m'avait tout de même permis de plonger encore et encore dans les bras de mon cher et tendre Edward. Edward et sa famille étaient des personnes formidables et ...extraordinairement dangereuse. Mais que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas!

Alice était ma meilleure amie, elle était aussi la sœur d'Edward. Mr et Mme Cullen, Carlisle et Esmée avait « adopté » cinq adolescents tout aussi spéciaux qu'eux. Il y avait donc Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice et enfin Jasper.

J'avais finit par apprendre que malgré leur apparence sublimes et distinguée -qui suscitaient une jalousie non feinte par tout le lycée- se cachait quelque chose d'étrange, ils n'étaient pas normaux et ça j'en avais la certitude et ça jusqu'à ce que mes doutes se soient révélaient être bien fondés.

Les Cullen étaient des vampires.

J'avais donc appris à vivre dans le secret avec eux et pour eux, ils étaient comme ma seconde famille, et c'est le jour où ils m'ont fait par de leurs sentiments à mon encontre que je me suis promise de ne jamais au grand jamais les oublier.

Peut-être était-ce là mon erreur?

En tout cas c'est là que tout à dérapé, ma confiance aveugle en eux est allé trop loin, je suis allé trop loin.

C'était le 13 septembre, le jour de mes 18 ans. Edward avait tenu malgré mon interdiction formelle de m'offrir une fête d'anniversaire, ma fête d'anniversaire.

Nous étions tous les huit dans le salon de la magnifique maison des Cullen. Tous se déroulé bien, j'ouvrais les divers cadeaux offert par tout le monde, j'en étais à mon deuxième cadeau et ma malchance décida de pointer le bout de son nez à ce moment.

Le papier coupe. J'étais entourée par sept vampires. Dans la forêt. Au milieu de nul part. J'étais un être humain. Du sang chaud coulé à travers mes veines. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

En moins d'une demi seconde je me retrouvée allongée de tout mon long sur le piano, souffrant de toutes parts, le corps de mon bel apollon écrasant le mien, toute la famille paniquée retenant leur plus jeune fils, végétarien depuis peu.

Moins d'une demi seconde avant ça, je m'étais coupée le doigt, une demi seconde avant, j'aurais pu tout arrêter, changer le futur, et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Une demi seconde de plus, et j'étais morte.

Tout c'est passé tellement vite, mon pauvre cœur d'humaine en a pris un sacré coup, mon cerveaux lent, tellement lent n'a pas pu réagir assez vite pour comprendre.

Trois semaines étaient passée, trois semaine ou de nombreuses choses se sont passées, trop de choses encore une fois pour la simple humaine que j'étais.

Il m'avait abandonnée, au beau milieu de la forêt, moi Isabella Swan n'étais plus que l'ombre de la tristesse, qu'un vulgaire déchet, une âme perdue. Je n'étais plus rien. Edward Cullen était parti. Mon Edward n'était plus là, mon soleil avait disparu, laissant place à un brouillard humide et chaud. Plus de Edward, plus d'Alice, plus de Emmet ni de Jasper, plus de Esmée cette formidable maman, plus de Carlisle, même plus de Rosalie. Plus de Bella.

Sans eux je n'étais plus qu'une loque, j'espérais sans cesse le revoir, le voir me sourire, voir ses yeux ambrées scruter mes yeux. Je voulais le sentir tout contre moi, le voir s'énerver contre moi quand je jouais à l'idiote.

Je désespérais.

Je ne dormais plus, je cauchemardais, je ne mangeais plus, je grignotais ça et là quand la faim était devenais insupportable.

Je ne vivais plus, je survivais.

Je n'étais plus, il avait volé mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie, mon être, moi.

_« Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t'entraînerais plus dans ce genre d'épreuves. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »_

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et ma vie s'est arrêtée à 18 ans.

*

Octobre.

Pleurs.

*

Novembre.

Vide.

*

Décembre.

Transparence.

*

Janvier.

Si la vie, n'a plus d'importance alors à quoi bon vivre? Si l'amour de ma vie n'est plus là pour moi, pourquoi faire semblant? Semblant de vivre, semblant de rire, de sourire.

Stop.

*

« Bella? »

Ses yeux doux, son regard doux, ses mains me caressant les cheveux.

« Bella? »

Son regard froid, ses yeux noir de haine, noir de ressentiment, ses crocs menaçant, le rythme de mon cœur qui s'accélère, sa main m'empoignant.

« Bella! »

Mes tremblements, mon souffle qui se coupe, mes yeux qui se ferme ne voulant voir la réalité en face, ma lèvre inférieur mordue par mes dents, mon sang battant à travers mes veines.

« Bella, réagis! »

Ma lèvre qui explose sous la pression de mes dents, un râle, un grognement terrifiant, un souffle froid sur mon cou, son souffle, ses bras se refermant sur ma taille plus fermement, ses dents sur mon cou, une gifle.

Une gifle ?

Charlie me regardait un air peiné sur le visage, il n'en pouvait plus je le savais pertinemment, moi même j'en avais conscience, quand je n'étais pas dans cet état léthargique, quand je n'étais pas ce légume.

« Oui? »

Je tentais vainement de sourire et en vue de l'expression torturée de mon père cela ne devait pas être très convainquant. J'étais devenue en l'espace de quelques mois une tâche parmi d'autres, j'étais devenue si triste et fatigante que j'en avais perdue mes amis. Au fond cela ne changeait pas grand chose pour moi, j'avais toujours été quelqu'un de discret, se fondant dans la masse, cherchant à se cacher des autres. Tout était redevenus normal à la différence prés que je n'avais plus besoin de faire comprendre au gens que je souhaitais être seul, les gens se chargeaient eux même de s'éloigner, leur espérance de conserver une vie sociale était plus grande que mon espérance de vie si je continuais sur cette voie.

Charlie soupira, lassé de me voir comme ça, aussi mal. Je souffrais et lui souffrais de me voir souffrir, un incroyable et interminable cercle vicieux, un enfer qui nous consumé petit à petit, frappant à chaque opportunités.

« Il faut qu'on parle » Je soupirais nous y voilà donc « sérieusement Bella regarde toi! »

Je me regarde papa, tout les jours dans le miroir et je suis toujours là, même si _lui_ n'est plus là.

« Papa, s'il te plais.. »

Seul sujet de conversation qui pouvait retenir mon attention, seul sujet qui pouvait me sortir de ma transe, mon départ.

« Non Bella, regarde toi, tu n'est plus rien, c'est à peine si tu tiens debout, il est temps de passer à autre chose ma fille. »

Sa voix c'était éteinte à la fin de sa phrase, laissant un bras se voulant réconfortant se poser sur bon bras droit comme pour apaiser toutes mes peines et regrets.

« Je.. je t'en pris, ne me force pas à partir, je n'en saurais.. que plus détruite et tu le sais. »

Je baissais les yeux sur mes pieds, ne pouvant faire autrement, la force ayant disparue depuis longtemps de mon corps.

« Je sais bien ma chérie, mais te voir comme ça me devient insupportable, je sais que je ne peut pas t'aider, je sais qu'aucun des cadeaux que je pourrais t'offrir ne comblera ton vide, tu n'es plus une petite fille, je ne suis plus un papa qui peut réconforter sa fille en un câlin, tes problèmes sont devenus.. tes sentiments, je ne les connais que trop. »

Je redressais la tête en comprenant son allusion à Renée, à maman. Une larme s'autorisa à couler le long de mes joues, c'était tellement vrai.

« Alors tu peux me comprendre d'autant plus si tu connais ça, si tu as connus ça. »

C'était à son tour de baisser le regard sur le sol, se n'était pas terminé, il souffrait toujours, j'en eu la preuve et la certitude à ce moment, ma douleur n'en avait fait qu'en rajouté une couche. que je me sentais idiote et coupable.

« Au papa.. »

Je le pris dans mes bras tout doucement, un câlin, j'en avais besoin, il en avait besoin. Nous restâmes comme ça longtemps, l'une pleurant, l'autre la réconfortant quelques larmes s'accompagnant au passage.

J'avais réussi à échapper à mon renvois chez Renée et Phil. Je n'aurais pas autant de chance la prochaine fois, j'espérais ne plus avoir à faire face à ça. Je devais me reprendre, coûte que coûte, quitte à me faire un peu violence.

La motivation était là, il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver la force. Mine de rien jouer au légume pendant plusieurs mois, ça fatigue, ça détruit.

* * *

**MOT DE LA FIN**: J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous est plaisant, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des chapitres de cette longueur et oui c'est ma première fiction dans le genre Twilight =S

N'hésitez pas à critiquer je suis preneuse, je préfère avancer avec de bonne base.

Le prochain chapitre est en court d'écriture.

Sonli.


	2. Les complications

**DISCLAIMERS**: L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout viens de Stephenie Meyer qui a eu le génie d'inventer cette histoire formidable. Je ne fais que tisser autour, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses, mon petit rêve à moi.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Je tiens à remercier Roseny Volturi qui m'a gentiment fait remarquer que le boulet que je suis a posté cette histoire dans la catégorie espagnole. --'

Voici mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)

N'hésitez pas à commenter, les critiques aides à avancer, quelles soit bonnes ou mauvaises elles sont bonnes à prendre.

Bon chapitre ;)

* * *

Nouvelles résolutions: sortir, voir du monde et récupérer un semblant de vie sociale, arrêter d'inquiéter mon père et remonter mes notes.

Maintenant il ne me restais plus qu'à me faire violence et d'affronter la vérité, je n'y arriverais jamais seule.

J'étais assise dans ma camionnette, les mains agrippées au volant et les yeux alertes, aujourd'hui encore la route était couverte de verglas et qui dit verglas dit verglas dit accident et qui dit accident dit Bella. Et oui après tant de temps on aurait pu penser que ma maladresse c'était estompée ou au mieux envolée mais non elle était bien et attendait bien sagement de pouvoir pointer son nez. Mais cette fois Edward ne sera pas là pour me pousser d'un van meurtrier, cette fois j'allais me casser la figure en sortant de la voiture comme sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée, comme une maladroite le ferait.

J'étais arrivée et me garé calmement et doucement sur la place de parking le plus près de l'établissement, petite habitude que j'avais pris au fil des mois.

En me rapprochant du bâtiment j'évitais les regards en coins de mes anciens camarades tous replié au fin fond du parking.

Et cette fois comme les fois précédentes je me dirigeais vers le petit bois situé derrière le bâtiment administratif. Il me restait encore une bonne demie heure, j'avais envie de rêver encore un peu.

Cet endroit était mon dernier lien avec eux, mon dernier lien vers le surnaturel, vers leur monde à eux, à moi. Chaque jours je m'asseyais en tailleur sur le sol au milieu de la foret, des arbres et de la nature grouillante de vie.

Seul alors je pouvais pleurer comme je l'entendais, sans honte n'y peur, mon cœur pouvait se déchirer et se refermer comme bon lui semblait, j'étais seul au beau milieu de mes souvenirs.

Je l'appelais, je murmurais son prénoms, espérant au plus profond de mon être qu'une réponse arriverais à mes oreilles, que le son de sa voix, le tintement merveilleux que produisait son doux ténor, sa bouche me glisse une réponse.

Mais rien, mai j'espérais encore et toujours, au beau milieu de mes souvenirs.

Alors je m'alongeais et je contemplais le ciel et ses nuages, me disant que la pluie sur mon visages les auraient enchanté, qu'ils seraient là avec moi au lycée, à ne craindre en rien le soleil, soleil que je détestais à présent. Mon soleil m'avait était enlevé, volé. La pluie elle était restée symbole de leur froideur sur ma peau. Souvenir de mon cher et tendre.

La bonne humeur d'Alice me manquait, les sourires d'Emmet me manquait, les câlins d' Esmée me manquait, La sagesse de Carlisle aussi, Rosalie et son sale caractère aussi.

Jasper me manquait. J'avais essayé de lui en vouloir, mais rien, j'étais définitivement persuadé de son innocence et de mon imprudence. Il avait des difficultés avec le sang humain en particulier avec mon sang très fort en goût, très fort en odorat. J'avais poussé la chance trop loin, j'avais poussé les limites trop loin, tout étaient de ma faute, tout.

J'étais la seul et l'unique fautive dans tout ça.

Et comme chaque jours je me relevais et j'allais shooter dans un tronc, j'étais en colère, contre moi, contre eux, contre ce monde pourris qui m'entourait. Je voulais crier, pleurer, frapper et re-frapper. Mon cœur souffrait en silence toute la journée, ici il explosé de rage et de tristesse. J'arrachais la vie aux plantes comme il me l'avait arrachée, je tournais sur moi même regardant le ciel, priant pour me faire foudroyer sur place, rejoindre le ciel me semblait être la meilleure et dernière option, il m'avait laissée, abandonnée dans la foret, je le rejoindrais par le même chemin.

Mais où est-il ? Où est Edward ? Où est mon cœur ? Où est ma vie ?

Je tombais genoux à terre, enfermant mon visage figé par la douleur dans mes mains tremblantes. Je ne me retenais plus de pleurer, je fus secouée par de nombreux soubresauts, mes mains étaient trempées, mon cœur était tordu de douleur et il n'était pas la pour me relever, me prendre dans ses bras, il n'était pas là pour moi.

J'étais égoïste.

J'étais détruite.

J'allais mal.

J'étais amoureuse d'un homme qui ne méritait pas mon chagrin mais je pleurais encore et encore.

« Pourquoi ? »

Oui pourquoi moi, jamais je n'avais demandé un quelconque amour, un flirt non plus, alors pourquoi tout était tombé sur moi ?

Je criais, je hurlais ma douleur, je crachais ma haine par tout les pores de ma peau. Je m'écroulais à terre, je roulais sur les feuilles, me frottant contre la terre et la végétation. J'essayais de calmer ma respiration saccadée pour retrouver un peu contenance. Je m'arrêtais et contemplais le ciel gris, essayant peu à peu de retrouver mon calme comme chaque matins. J'allais me relever dans quelques minutes, j'allais rejoindre le lycée et comme chaque jours je ferais semblant. Je m'assoirais le midi à leur table et je mangerais en regardant sa chaise vide.

Comme chaque jour depuis leur départ.

*

Je rejoignais le lycée rapidement, me fondant une fois de plus dans la masse. J'avais biologie, comme tous les lundi matin. Je me faisais violence et souris en entrant dans la salle je n'écoutais pas les remarques des autres trop futiles, trop humaines.

Rien n'avait changé, tout avait changé.

Le silence m'avait de nouveau recouverte, j'étais seul.

J'étais discrète, tout le monde me regardaient en coins.

Je répondais aux questions par des hochements de têtes ou des onomatopées. On me prenait pour un zombie, j'étais un zombie.

J'avais vécus pendant six mois dans le secret, un secret terrifiant et dangereux en surface mais tellement doux et génial quand on trouvais une raison de passer au delà des apparences. de nouveau je vivais dans le secret, le secret d'une vie perdue et immortalisé à 18 ans.

*

La sonnerie retentit, avertissant tous les lycéens et professeurs que l'heure était venue de manger. Des soufflements de soulagement et des bavardages résonnèrent dans la pièce tout en faisant grincer les chaises et les fermetures éclairs des sacs. Toujours la même chose, les gens étaient d'une telle banalité, tellement simplistes !

Je refermais tout doucement mon sacs et le portait à mon dos, poussant délicatement du bout des doigts ma chaise près de ma paillasse. Si il y avait bien quelque chose que j' avais conservé des Cullen c'était bien le silence, j'avais beau avoir envier leur grâce et leur beauté, leur silence dans leurs déplacements m'étaient devenus familier, j'avais prie cette habitude moi aussi, c'est donc d'un pas souple et léger que je me dirigeais vers le self, ne me doutant en rien du choque émotionnel que j'aurais.

Je m'installais encore une fois seul à la table ronde, goûtant et grignotant par ci par là quelques aliments aux goûts fades, je regardais fixement la chaise en face de moi vide depuis des mois à présent. Le brouhaha continuel du self ne me gênais pas, ne me plaisais pas pour autant, j'étais juste trop vidée pour penser quoi que se soit de cohérent. J'avais pris une décision hier mais j'avais déjà abandonnée la perspective d'y arriver.

Le calme revint peu à peu dans la salle à un point que cela en devenait inquiétant, seul quelques chuchotis traversaient la cantine, quelques discutions interrompues, laissées en suspens. Mais peu m'importais, le calme m'allait très bien aussi.

Puis doucement et sans un bruit i ce n'est le frottement dans l'air une chaise à mes côtés fut tirée en arrière et quelqu'un s'assit ne parlant pas plus que moi. Tant mieux je n'étais pas de bonne compagnie et il partira quand il 'en rendra compte. Cette fois le silence se fit complet, plus de respiration mise à par la mienne ne se fit entendre, je soupçonnais l'arrivée de mon voisin de table d'y être pour quelque chose. Tout doucement je sortie de ma transe pour comprendre ce soudain silence, ma tête tourna vers ma droite et je scrutais alors tous ses visages tournés vers moi, vers nous sans comprendre. Que me voulaient-ils ? Je pensais m'être fondue dans la masse et visiblement je m'étais faite des idées.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans la salle silencieuse et là je fus maintenant certaine d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde tourné vers nous. Je finissait finalement mon tour de tête qui n'avait prit guère plus de deux secondes sur mon voisin de table, et là il me fallut encore deux secondes et quelques clignotement des yeux pour voir qu'enfin définitivement je sombrais dans la folie. Devant mes yeux se trouvait l'un de mes rêves le plus fous jamais imaginé, l'un _d'eux_ était là.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je crus sentir mon cœur manquer un ou plusieurs battements pour battre finalement à une vitesse qui s'approchait furieusement des 300 Km/h. Jasper Hale se trouvait en face de moi avec ce même regard impénétrable qu'il affichait en ma présence.

Les chuchotis avaient repris place depuis maintenant quelques secondes, laissant place quelques fois à des bavardages et des étonnements.

J'essayais de garder un semblant de calme tout en essayant de contrôler autant qu'il m'était possible mes émotions aux ras du plafond. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouche, aucun son n'y sortait, je m'étais faite muette.

Un sourire en coin vint s'afficher sur son visage blanchâtre, remarquant sans aucun doute mon expression, je n'aurais pas été étonnée de voir un filet de bave couler le long de ma mâchoire, non je n'en n'étais pas à ça près, quand on rêve, autant en profiter au maximum, car oui c'était évident je rêvais.

Jasper Hale ne pouvait pas être en face de moi, c'était impossible!

Que devais-je faire, lui sauter dans les bras au risque de me jeter dans le vide et atterrir aux pieds d'un de mes camarades, où continuais à contempler le vide comme une folle ? J'avais bien l'option n°3... partir en courant. Hélas ma discrétion risquait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Mon hallucination semblait perdre impatience car elle prie parole réduisant à néant mes efforts pour contrôler mon cœur.

« Bella? »

Un regard inquiet vint remplacer son sourire, au non pas triste, pas triste.

« Bella! »

Trou noir, dodo, out, game over, bug intergalactique, please reboot.

*

« ...Elle m'a souris et puis elle c'est littéralement effondrée sur moi ! »

_Une voix familière pas ça voix, non l'une des leur, ils étaient là !_

« C'est bon on à compris.. »

De impatience, Rosalie ?

« Elle se réveille, Bella tu m'entends ? »

_Douceur, Carlisle ? Non je ne veux pas me réveiller, pas maintenant, mon rêve, non !_

Pourtant mon corps en avait visiblement décidé autrement, mes yeux clignaient déjà, une lumière d'une blancheur rare vint m'agresser quand j'ouvrais enfin les yeux entièrement, face à moi je pouvais distinguer des silhouettes et des visages tirés par l'inquiétude, Carlisle était prés de mon visage une petite lampe à la main, prés à m'exploser de nouveau les yeux.

Jasper derrière son père regardait la fenêtre à laquelle il était adossé un regard triste, dans le vague. Enfin Rosalie se tenait tout à côté de Carlisle me regardait anxieuse.

Rosalie, anxieuse, pour moi ?

Je ne pouvais pas rêver, jamais je ne me saurais permis de rêver si.. bizarrement.

« Bella, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, je crois »

Je n'osais pas y croire encore, mon cœur sembla de nouveau battre, avait-il cessait de battre pendant tout ce temps? C'était fort probable. Jasper avança et s'assit au bout du lit, le plus loin de moi, s'en toute fois être trop éloigné. Je lui en été reconnaissante j'avais beau ne pas lui en vouloir, je tenais à m'assurer un minimum de notre sécurité, aussi bien la mienne que la sienne. Une autre interrogation vint me titiller le bout du nez, où était-_il_? Où était-ils tous?

Esmée? J'avais besoin du soutien d'une mère, j'avais besoin de ses bras à elle.

Emmet? Où était ma grosse brute préféré, ses blagues vaseuses n'était pas là pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Alice? J'avais besoin de ma meilleure amie, seul elle pourrais me redonner le sourire après une telle.. épreuve.

Edward? Rien qu'en pensant à lui j'eu un léger haut le cœur. Mon amour..

Carlisle mit fin à mes interrogation qui avaient du prendre un certain temps.

« Emmet est arrivé je crois. »

Un sourire vint se graver à mes lèvre, Mr blagues était là. je prévoyais déjà de lui sauter dans les bras dés son arrivée dans la pièce. J'en profitais justement pour jeter un rapide coup d'oeil, je ne reconnaissais pas, où étais-je ?

« Je suis où exactement? »

Ma curiosité fut accueillie avec un sourire de la part de Carlisle et des pas résonnant dans ce qui devait être un couloir menant ici.

« T'inquiète pas t'es pas à l'hôpital danger ! »

Un sourire étiré sur le visage, Emmet entrait dans la pièce balançant ses bras de bas en haut sur ses côtés. Mon ami étais là pour moi, je me levais pour le prendre dans mes bras comme prévue mais le seul résultat fut qu

'hélas je me trouvais collée au lit non sans douceur, mais tout de même scotchée au lit.

« Mais..! »

Ma voix résonna comme celle d'une petite fille boudeuse, ce qui fit sourire d'autant plus mon agresseur.

« Emmet, J'allais me lever, pas besoin de m'écrabouiller espèce d'idiot! »

Le bloc de pierre s'écarta pour ma laisser reprendre ma respiration, il s'assit sur le lit comme son frère l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

« Bon laissons là se reposer un peu, elle va en avoir besoin.. »

La sagesse de Carlisle avait encore parlée, ils s'éclipsèrent tous de la pièce avec tous ce même sourire, ou plutôt presque, Jasper était toujours aussi énigmatique mais je choisissais de ne pas m'en formaliser pour le moment.

Maintenant c'était à moi et moi seul de décider de continuer à faire la taupe ou d'avouer mes craintes. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que leur retour me faisait. Je savais que le contre coup ne tarderais pas à faire son apparition, je souhaitais le voir le plus tard possible, ou pas du tout mais ne poussons pas la chance.. Je me posais tout un tas de questions et je savais que plus j'aurais de réponses plus j'en voudrais. Évidement ma plus grande inquiétude me faisait me ronger les ongles j'avais acquis cette sale manie ses derniers mois, sans cesse mes nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuves, et là encore le stress ne me lâchait pas..

Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet Edward ni si j'aurais le courage d'entendre la réponse, car si il était là, il serait venue à ma rencontre en premier non? Ça aurait été lui à la cafétéria, lui qui m'aurait souris et non pas Jasper. Ça aurait été lui qui m'aurait prit dans ses bras, mais il n'était pas là tout à l'heure.

Il n'était toujours pas là, et c'était lui dont j'avais le plus besoin. J'avais beau être heureuse de les revoirs tous, même très heureuse..Je n'avais pas eu ma dose d'héroïne et j'étais sérieusement en manque. Où était l'homme qui peuplait aussi bien mes cauchemars que mes journées? Où était celui qui me faisait me comporter comme un zombie depuis des mois?

Je laissais ma tête tomber sur mon oreiller et passais une main dans mes cheveux, commençant à avoir peur. Ma respiration s'agita et mon la vitesse de mon cœur s'envola, où était-il bordel?

Je me levais pour atteindre la fenêtre non sans me rattraper de justesse avant de me casser la figure sur le carrelage, je notais d'ailleurs le fait que je ne savais toujours pas où je me trouvais.

Je m'appuyais gauchement au rebord et me hissa sur la fenêtre entrouverte. J'avais besoin d'air et respirer un peu ne me fera que le plus grand bien.

J'ouvrais un peu plus la fenêtre et la calais derrière mon dos. L'air frais de Janvier me fouettas le visage à mon plus bonheur, je me sentais tout de suite plus calme, comme apaisée, je remerciais silencieusement le ciel de janvier pour ses bienfaits.

« Alors on essaye de s'enfuir ? »

Je me retournais d'un bon, surprise par mon visiteur si silencieux.

« Jasper ! »

Je regrettais tout de suite mon ton familier, je n'avais jamais été très proche de lui si on fait abstraction du jour de mon anniversaire où ce dernier c'était littéralement jeté sur moi. J'effaçais rapidement se souvenir douloureux pour me concentrer sur lui. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de mon changement d'humeur. Je continuais sur un ton plus timide tête baissé, il m'intimidé à point inimaginable.

« Que puis-je pour toi .. Jasper ? »

Il restait sur le pas de la porte, n'osant peut-être pas approcher, ou peut-être que ça l'ennuyait d'être dans la même pièce que moi, aussi grande fut-elle?

_Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais.._

« Esmée est arrivée, elle souhaite te voir... »

Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose je l'encourageais à continuer et relevais la tête vers on interlocuteur.

« Et ? Tu as quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ? »

« En effet oui, je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu.. t'habille. »

Je crois que si il avait été capable de rougir il serait devenu aussi rouge que je l'étais à présent. Avant d'être couchée sur mon lit j'avais été débarrassée de mes vêtements, ne resté plus que mes sous-vêtements, je comprenais mieux la présence de Rosalie à mon réveil. Tout en courant me réfugier derrière mes couvertures j'en profitais pour me maudire d'avoir choisis des sous-vêtements si transparents ce matin. Folie de la dentelle quand tu nous tiens !

« Je t'attends à côté. »

Il sortit de la pièce et enfilait rapidement des vêtements posé sur un fauteuil. Je restais quelques secondes supplémentaires pour reprendre contenance et suivais Jasper sans un mot à travers plusieurs couloirs pour finalement débouler sur le salon des Cullen.

* * *

**MOT DE LA FIN :** Ce chapitre m'aura pris moins de temps que le premier, deux jours. Donc j'espère pouvoir poster le troisième dans ce même délais. D'ici là.. rewiew ?

**PR****OCHAIN CHAPITRE :** Conversation entre les Cullen, certaines questions trouvent des réponses et on rentre dans le vif du sujet =)

PS: Je m'excuse des fautes d'inatentions, je les corriges dés que j'en croise mais que voulez-vous on se refait pas !

Bise à tous.

Sonli


	3. Raison de vivre

**DISCLAIMERS :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété (et la fortune) de Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire de base non plus, je ne fait qu'imaginer =)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Un troisième chapitre, encore une fois plus long que les deux autres, et encore j'ai du couper, sinon le chapitre aurait été posté Jeudi. L'intrigue de l'histoire ne débute que maintenant, certaines questions trouvent réponses, le reste dans les prochains chapitres =P

Je remercie les lectrices pour leurs rewiews encourageantes auquels j'ai répondue avec entousiasme et plaisir. Je vois également que beaucoup m'ont ajoutée dans les fic préférés ainsi que les alertes.. MERCI ^^

Bref bonne lecture et bien entendu, je compte sur vous pour les rewiews :D

* * *

J'étais dans le salon de la maison de Mr et Mme Cullen que cela m'avait manqué ! Je savais donc à présent où je me trouvais. Je remarquais que tous les meubles étaient là, installés certainement pendant « mon sommeil ». Carlisle et sa femme Esmée étaient assis sur le canapé tandis que Rosalie et Emmet finissaient d'installer des chaises dehors.

Esmée à ma vue vint à ma rencontre, m'enserrant tendrement dans ses bras, je lui rendit avec toute la force qu'il m'étais donné d'avoir son étreinte, sachant pertinemment que je ne lui ferais aucuns mal. Son odeur m'envahis me faisant automatiquement pensé à Edward. Je ne voulais plus y penser, pas maintenant en tout cas, j'avais assez souffert ses derniers temps pour avoir le droit de profiter de mes amis revenus. Esmée mit fin à notre étreinte et caressa mon joue du bout des doigts avant de se retirer près de son maris. Notre échange s'était fait sans un mot et cela me convenait tout à fait, je n'étais pas certaine d'être capable de parler sans pleurer. Nous nous assîmes et discutâmes tandis que Rosalie et Emmet prenaient places à nos côtés.

« Qu'as tu fais pendant notre absence Bella ? »

Que vouliez vous que je fasse au juste? Tomber amoureuse, m'amuser, sortir ?

« Pas grands choses, je me suis contentée de.. poursuivre mes études c'est à peu près tout je crois. »

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à leur mentir même si ma réponse n'était totalement vrai, cependant ils n'avaient pas à savoir, si cela les avait vraiment intéressé ils ne m'auraient pas quittée, _il _ne m'aurait pas abandonnée.

« Et vous ? »

Je tentais vainement de m'intéresser à leurs occupations.. mais à vrai dire c'était tourner autour du pot et ça ne me plaisait pas.

« Oh te dire que tout c'est bien passé serait te mentir Bella, tu peux t'en rendre compte, nous ne sommes pas tous là. »

Nous voilà entré dans le vif du sujet.

« Où sont Alice et.. »

« Partis. »

Je tournais là tête vers Jasper qui m'avait interrompue.

« Qu..quoi ? Comment ça partis ? Je ne comprends pas, expliquez moi ! »

Je scrutai tout à tour le visage de chacun, tous fixaient le sol, comme honteux.

« Alors ? »

Carlisle mit enfin terme au silence que j'aurais finalement préféré garder.

« Nous avons eux une très grosse altercation, et j'ai été dans l'obligation de leur demander de partir. »

« Comment ça « altercation » ?

Rosalie qui avait été silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant prie enfin la parole.

« Ils sont partis Bella, ensemble. »

Je sentais une vague de colère dans sa voix, elle essayait de se contenir et cela ce voyait amplement. Je ne voulais pas comprendre, je me refusais à accepter son sous-entendu. Non Edward ne m'aurait jamais fait une chose pareil, malgré le fait de m'avoir quitté, j'espéré au fond de moi qu'une infime partie de lui continuer de m'aimer, un peu. Idem pour Alice, elle n'aurait pu me faire ça, non!

Je tournais alors la tête vers Jasper qui semblait au bord d'une crise de larmes, je ne pouvais savoir si mes émotions y étaient pour quelques choses.

« C'est. Pas. Possible. »

Dites moi que je rêve !

« ... »

Jasper quitta la pièce, Rosalie sur ses talons.

« Hélas si, viens là »

Esmée s'avança et je fis le reste du chemin jusqu'à ses bras dans lesquels je me réfugiée en pleurant. Je ne savais rien de l'histoire et pourtant j'étais certaine que rien ne les excusez. En l'espace de quelques instants j'avais changé radicalement ma vision des choses. Il m'avait quittée pour Alice, il allait s'en mordre les doigts ! En ses courts instants j'étais passée par plusieurs stades, la joie, la peur, la tristesse et maintenant.. la haine.

Mon plan était déjà tout prés dans ma tête, il ne me restait plus qu'à pouvoir le mettre en application. J'allais avoir besoin d'aide et de temps, mais peut importe, il payeras le fait de m'avoir fait souffrir.

Je terminais mon étreinte et essuyais mes larmes inutiles. Je montais à l'étage sans un regard derrière moi et m'appuyais dos au mur le long du couloir menant aux chambres. J'étais bien décidée à avoir des réponses à mes questions, et je les aurais. La prochaine personne qui traversera le couloir devra subir ma colère et ma tristesse, il devra subir un interrogatoire.

J'attendais, longtemps. J'avais oubliée un détail, aussi futile soit-il... J'allais attendre encore un certain temps, les vampires n'ont pas la même notion du temps que les humains, que moi. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes besoins, ils ne sortiraient pas pour une pause pipi, ils ne sortiraient pas manger. Voilà qui faisait la différence avec moi, l'humaine.

À mesure que j'attendais, ma colère diminuais, sombrant petit à petit tout au fond de moi, dans le gouffre de mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans leur intimité sans y être invitée, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans une chambre.

Je me sentais mal à présent. J'avais beau être plus ou moins invitée, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, plus maintenant. Maintenant.. qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Je n'avais été proches vraiment que de Edward, l'amour de ma vie, le briseur de cœur et de ma meilleure amie, Alice celle qui m'avait volée mon vampire à moi, je rageais contre elle, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contentée de Jasper?

Humph, je ruminais alors que lui devais ce sentir encore plus mal que moi pour le moment, je ne n'étais au courant de _ça _que depuis une heure, lui était au courant depuis, depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Je me promis de poser la question une fois le moment venus.

Que devais-je faire à présent ? Je n'avais décemment rien à faire dans cette famille, cependant j'y étais liée, je ne pouvais pas partir, je n'en avais pas la force.

Je glissais dos au mur sur la moquette bleue.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment et quand, j'étais tout simplement à côté de la plaque, sans mon pilier je tombais, et on pilier s'était fait la malle, le tremblement de terre était à prévoir. Je bloquais ma tête dans mes mains posées sur mes genoux. Cette position je ne la connaissais que trop, j'avais plongée la tête dans les mains durant tous ces derniers mois, sans lever la tête, faisant l'autruche, imperméable au monde extérieur. Le réveil était dure, la réalité l'était tout autant.

Un fracas se fit entendre venant de la porte qui me faisait face, la chambre de Jasper et Alice, leur chambre de couple. Je sautais sur mes pieds et ouvrait la porte à la volée, cherchant une quelconque trace de mon amie, cherchant une preuve comme quoi tout cela était une vulgaire et mauvaise blague. Cependant je ne fus pas étonnée de voir Jasper debout au centre de la pièce regardant un cadre explosé sur le sol un air grave sur son visage.

Il savait que j'étais là mais ne bougeait pas pour autant. J'avais eu raison tout à l'heure de me soucier de lui, son état était pitoyable, là il se laissait aller, pas besoin de mentir devant moi, je savais comment il se sentait, je savais bien mieux que tout le monde ce qui pouvait ce passer dans sa tête, la haine qu'il devait éprouver, la tristesse mélangée à la colère. La boule dans la gorge et l'envie d'exploser tout sur son passage.

Je le regardais sans bouger, je regardais sa fierté rapetisser petit à petit en ma présence, je le voyais tremblant comme une feuille. Je l'admirais de pouvoir rester sur ses jambes sans tomber, sans mourir de chagrin en sachant pertinemment que l'amour de sa vie, de son éternité sans été allé loin, et qu'elle ne reviendrait sans doute jamais.

Je le regardais tourner le dos et s'envoler gracieusement à travers la fenêtre, disparaissant de mon champ de vision.

Je m'écroulais sur le sol avec douleur. J'aggripais mes mains au lit, le poussant de toutes mes forces hors de ma portée. Je criais mes poumons, je criais ma douleur et ma rancœur, toussais à travers mes sanglots et mes soubresauts. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien et mes membres souffraient le martyr, comme après avoir subit une torture sans précédent. Je me relevais avec peine poussant dans mon mouvement les objets trônant sur le bureau, choutant dedans avec force et frappant le bureau avec hargne, laissant la colère monter en moi, s'infiltrer dans mes veines et ma peau, sentant l'adrénaline monter autant que la peine.

Je criais une nouvelle fois avec une force nouvelle, une puissance inconnue jusqu'à présent. Le sentiment de puissance était grisant, me donnant du courage pour affronter cette nouvelle vérité me cognant avec force. À cet instant rien d'autre à par moi et ma rage ne m'importais, j'étais comme coupée du monde, cognant les meubles, saignant des larmes de rages, crachant ses derniers mois de silences et de souffrance. Haïssant l'être fragile que j'étais, à cet instant plus que jamais je voulais être comme eux, comme _lui_. Je voulais me venger, lui faire sentir et ressentir le dégoût que j'inspirais à son égard, voulant étouffer mon amour pour lui par la violence. J'avais été au bord du suicide, de la mort et de l'oubli. Je me promis de lui faire resentir un jour ce sentiment d'abandon et de trahison un jour, à défaut de pouvoir l'anéantir physiquement, je le fairais moralement, détruisant la moindre petite parcelle d'amour et de douceur chez lui.

J'aurais ma vengeance.

Je restais là quelques instants encore, sentant que ma ridicule petite crise était passée mais souhaitant paraître bien, pour pouvoir partir sans avoir une garde rapprochée de vampires me suivant jusqu'à mon domicile. Non pas que je doutais qu'il n'ai pas entendue ma crise, non je savais bien que leur ouïe leur permettaient de tout entendre dans la maison, jusqu'à une feuille de papier frôlant le sol à condition de tendre l'oreille, et là je pouvais être certaine qu'ils avaient écoutés. Ils m'avaient laissée seule et je les en remerciais intérieurement.

Je descendais lentement les marches, unes à unes dans un mouvement presque timide. Je passais dans le salon vide et sortie en regardant la maison tristement. J'avais passée des moments si beaux à l'intérieur ! J'avais laissé mes plus beaux souvenirs s'évanouir tendrement dans cette maison et je la laissais à présent quitter ma vie, j'avais vécue aujourd'hui trop de moments douloureux pour pouvoir revenir ici sans pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne sentais pas le courage d'abandonner cette famille qui n'était plus mienne à présent, mais je n'avais aucuns scrupules à abandonner cette maison dans mes souvenirs heureux. Je reviendrais, un jour, le jour où j'aurais de nouveau place dans cette maison.

Je reculais tout en m'imprimant de cette dernière image. Je disais adieu par la même occasion à Edward. Après cela je m'en irais sans me retourner, je me le promettais.

« Bella..Ne pars pas. »

Je me retournais et constatais avec étonnement que c'était Rosalie qui s'était adressée à moi. La dernière personne souhaitant ma présence dans sa vie me demandais de rester.

« Pourquoi rester ? »

« Pour Esmée, pour Emmet, pour Carlisle, pour mon frère qui aura besoin plus que n'importe qui de ta présence, même s'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte. »

Ses paroles auraient due m'émouvoir et me faire sourire, chose que j'aurais certainement fait dans d'autres circonstances.

« À supposer qu'ils aient vraiment besoin d'une quelconque aide, pourquoi moi ? »

J'étais partie sur un chemin glissant et je continuais de plus belle.

« Je ne suis que celle qui c'est faite avoir en beauté, celle qui a souffert pendant plusieurs mois de l'absence de quelqu'un qui lui s'envoi peut-être en ce moment même ma meilleure amie. Je ne suis que la pitoyable petite humaine qui s'est amourachée d'un vampire. Celle qui n'a fait que vous attirer des problèmes, celle qui à faillit tout gâcher en tentant ton frère. »

Elle ne bronchait pas, ne réagissait pas à ma remarque, comme impénétrable.

« Et c'est pourtant pourtant toi que ma famille à choisit, je ne comprends pas plus que toi leur choix, pour moi tu n'est que l'humaine qui fascine ma famille, tu ne m'atteins pas petite humaine. Et c'est pourtant pour eux que je fait l'effort de ne pas te sauter dessus, nous ne sommes plus ce que nous étions depuis qu'Alice et Edward sont partis ensemble, main dans la main. Ça non plus je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Alors je vais faire un effort surhumain et te dire de m'accompagner pour que tu vois par toi même les dégâts que tu à fait dans ma famille, dans MA famille. »

Elle soulignait le nom de mon ancien amoureux avec hargne ce qui me calma immédiatement. Comme elle l'avait dit, je n'étais rien pour elle, elle se contrôlais , elle ne voulait qu'une chose récupérer un semblant dans sa vie, autant qu'un vampire peut en avoir. Et pour ça je ne lui en voulais pas. Je la suivis donc à travers les bois, ne sachant exactement où cela allé m'amener, tout ce dont j'étais consciente pour le moment c'était mes pas sur les brindilles et la végétation de la foret laissée à l'abandon depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Rosalie ne m'accompagnais de guetté de cœur et cela se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde, elle se tenait le plus loin de moi et si au grand malheur je m'approchais trop d'elle, elle décampais à vitesse vampirique pour m'attendre à 200 mètres. Je la suivais sans broncher, n'osant la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je profitais de cette petite « promenade » pour sombrer au plus profond de mes pensées, mon refuge.

Les questions fusaient, tournant autour du même mot, pourquoi. Pourquoi m'abandonne-t-il ? Pourquoi Alice m'a telle trahie ? Pourquoi sont-ils revenus ?

Pourquoi cette absence aussi ? Pourquoi m'emmener au fond de la foret quand ont sait que Rosalie pouvait me tuer tout aussi bien là-bas ? Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de moi ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Rosalie me tira de mes pensées en m'indiquant que nous étions arrivées. Je ne voyais rien, rien si ce n'était de la végétation, de la végétation grouillante de vie et d'une grande beauté. Je m'y serais plus si je n'avais pas été en la compagnie plus que désagréable de Rosalie. Je doutais aussi qu'elle ai voulue m'amener ici pour contempler la nature. Je me retournais vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard quand à notre présence en ces lieux. Cependant elle ne dénia pas me regarder, se contentant de fixer un point au loin qui m'était invisible. Je détournais les yeux d'elle et allais m'asseoir sur un tronc qui jonchait sur le sol, attendre ne voulait pas forcément dire m'épuiser plus que je ne l'étais déjà !

Rosalie s'éloigna quelques minutes pour revenir quand je commençais à m'inquiéter du fait qu'elle aurais pu m'abandonner dans la foret. Cela serait devenue la marque de fabrique de la famille. Je ne pus que me poser d'avantage de questions quand je vis apparaître au loin une deuxième silhouette suivant de près Rosalie.

« Bella. »

Je le saluais à mon tour pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« Jasper. »

« Je vous laisse, Jazz tu t'occupes de la raccompagner s'il te plais, j'ai atteints mes limites de pitié pour aujourd'hui. »

Jasper acquiesça et alla s'intaller sur un tronc à 3 mètres de moi, une distance raisonnable. Je regardais Rosalie partir et ne détachais pas mon regard d'elle avant de ne plus voir qu'une mèches blondes au détour d'un tronc. Après cela je décidais d'accorder un regard à Jasper qui me dévisageait, mes chaussures eurent soudain un grand intérêt pour moi. Je ne ressentais que maintenant la douleur dans mes jambes, nous avions du crapahuter pendant un bon bon de temps dans la foret pour sentir mes jambes en feu à ce point. Je lâchais mes chaussures après un temps qui me sembla interminable et fixa mon regard sur le vampire en face de moi. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et fixait le vide.

« Que me veux-tu ? »

Il ne sembla pas surpris par ma question et continua de fixer le néant.

« Parler, d'Alice et d'Edward.. Je crois être le mieux placé pour t'en parler, et je me doute que tu dois te poser tout un tas de questions. Je suis donc prêt à y répondre tant que cela reste dans les limites du raisonnable. »

J'avais préparé tout un tas de questions, toutes plus horrible les unes que les autres mais pourtant une seule me vint.

« Tu tiens le coup ? »

Ma question eut pur effet de le déraidir, il lança un regard emplit de tristesse.

« Autant que toi. »

J'avais tendance à oublier qu'il pouvait sentir et ressentir mes émotions comme s'il les vivaient lui même. Je baissais la tête, ne pouvant rester à le regarder, il me rappeler beaucoup son frère pour cela. Je culpabilisais de penser à Edward en ayant Jasper devant moi, ce n'était pas correct.

« Pourquoi? »

« ... »

« Je croyais que tu étais là pour répondre à mes questions ? »

J'avais employais un ton sec que je regrétais aussitôt, il était là par son propre chef.

« Tu tiens vraiment à connaître la vérité, tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui c'est passé là-bas ? »

« Oui, j'en ai besoin. »

Comment pouvais-je être plus sincère qu'à présent ?

« Très bien tu l'auras voulue. »

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

« La veille de notre départ, Edward à évoquait le souhait de partir loin, sur le moment il nous à convainque du fait que comme quoi tout était pour te protéger et en vue des récents événements je me voyais très mal refuser, d'autant plus que si j'étais resté les mains dans les poches comme nous l'avions prévue, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, rien. »

Il baissa la tête, je ne pouvais pas rester à le voir endosser tout sans réagir, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je m'approchais lentement de quelques pas pour qu'il puisse me voir arriver et m'accroupis à terre, captant son regard au passage.

« Tu n'y est pour rien, c'est dans ta nature, tuer les humains, me tuer c'est ce qui aurait du se passer. Et pourtant tu est là, tu te tiens à distance raisonnable et c'est moi qui approche. Je n'est pas peur de toi Jasper Hale, j'ai peur oui, mais pas de ce que tu es. N'endosse pas toute la responsabilité, j'étais.. le dessert et j'avais mis un peu trop de chantilly pour quelqu'un comme toi qui fait un régime. Je te comprends et ne t'en veux pas. »

Je m'arrêtais et constatais que ma tentative d'humour avait laissé un gros, gros vide.

« Reprends ou tu en étais avant que je ne t'interrompe s'il te plais. »

J'allais m'asseoir sur une souche et attendis qu'il reprenne, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, se levant d'un bond me scrutant d'un regard réprobateur.

« Bella, je t'inderdis de culpabiliser à propos de tout ça, et encore moins de faire de l'humour, quelques secondes de plus et je te vidais de ton sang ! »

Je me levais à mon tour, le regard noir.

« Et pourtant je suis là ! Je suis là et avec toi, dans une foret qui s'étends à perte de vue, s'en aucune échappatoire si tu perdais le contrôle. Je suis là car tu veux me parler, je suis là et je n'ai pas peur ! Quelques secondes ne sont pas passées, crois moi sur paroles j'ai eu tout le temps pour y penser, pour en pleurer ! »

Je me retournais et marchais vers un arbre auquel je m'adossais, j'avais une vue direct sur le visage de Jasper, je savais d'expérience qu'énerver un vampire n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire quand on était seul au beau milieu d'une foret, là où tout les bruits sont étouffés par la végétation..Je frissonnais et continuais sur ma lancé, d'une voix faiblarde, étant sur qu'il m'entendais.

« Et j'ai essayais de t'en vouloir, de te mettre tout sur le dos, en essayant de me sentir mieux, mais tout ce que j'ai obtenue c'est le fait de culpabiliser, encore et encore. je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans votre monde et pourtant je l'ai fait, on peut même considérer que j'ai forcer la porte d'entrer. Je n'ai fait que séparer une famille Jasper, la détruire. »

Je baissais les yeux au sol. Je n'avais pas honte, j'avais mal.

« Très bien, tu semble ne pas vouloir en démordre et ça je peux le comprendre, merci. »

Il s'était approché et installé sur le sol, croisant ses jambes et ses mains ensembles.

« Nous en étions donc où déjà ? »

« Edward vous avez convaincu de partir. »

Il réfléchit un instant et se lança une nouvelle fois.

« Alice n'à pas été dure à convaincre, Carlisle à juger nécessaire de partir pour ton bien, même si ce n'était pas de guetté de cœur, cependant il nous à laissé le choix quand à partir ou rester. Esmée l'a bien entendue suivie, non sans regrets, tu l'aurais vue.. Rosalie ne voulait pas partir, elle a été celle qui a eu le plus de mal à s'adapter à Forks, et pourtant elle ne souhaitait pas partir, Emmet la convainque, lui suivait Edward comme son ombre, il été frère mais aussi très bon amis, alors ne lui en veux pas s'il te plais. »

Il me regardait à présent dans le blanc des yeux, je secouais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que rien ne pouvait me faire en vouloir à Emmet. Certes j'étais déçue qu'il fut si facile à convaincre mais je ne lui tiendrais pas rigueur, après tout c'était son choix.

« Et moi bien entendu je me sentais mal de refuser de partir et j'aurais suivie Alice partout évidemment. Nous sommes allé chez les Denali, je pense qu'il à du t'en parler, non ? »

« Oui »

« Bien, nous sommes resté, là-bas tous ensemble pendant environs deux semaines, quand finalement Ed.. il nous à quittés pour faire cavalier seul, il nous à fait comprendre que nos pensées étaient trop dures à entendre, nous souffrions tous, et lui ne supportait pas de subir tout ça, il c'est donc éloigné pendant un mois sans aucunes nouvelles, et si Esmée pleurait jour et nuit, Alice, elle sombrait totalement dans la dépression. »

C'était la première fois que Jasper me parlait aussi longtemps, à vrai dire c'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à moi en dehors des simples politesses

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire, d'un côté j'avais ma femme triste et de l'autre mon beau frère qui refusait de me voir ou de m'adressait la parole. Je la lui ait offerte sur un plateau d'argent. »

Il souffla, j'entendais et je voyais le regret dans ses yeux. J'avais pitié.

Il m'adressa un regard noir et je compris que j'avais peut-être parlé tout haut, ou tout simplement mes émotions m'avaient trahies, saleté de vampire empathe !

« Je crois que nous devrions rentrer, il se fait tard, tu dois te reposer. »

Je soufflais, je comprenais en cet instant ce dont les gens parlaient quand ils disaient « Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés. » Je venais de perdre un petit ami surprotecteur pour retrouver son frère qui lui appellerait volontiers la garde national si ma vie en dépendait.

« Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! »

« Arrête de te comporter comme telle et on en reparlera après, maintenant dépêche toi de monter sur mon dos avant que Charlie ne s'inquète. »

Je grimpais tandis qu'il retenait sa respiration et me prévint avant de partir à une vitesse à laquelle je ne me ferais jamais, cette fois je ne fermais pas les yeux et profitais du spectacle. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il évitait les branches et arbres avec grâce, si grâce est encore à employer quand on survole une foret à une vitesse incalculable ?!

Je ne me souciais pas de vomir mon déjeuné, sachant que c'était inévitable, après considération j'étais effectivement faite de mousse, une petite poupée de porcelaine serait aussi un surnom adéquate. Je me promettais d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Jasper s'arrêta à quelques centaines de mètres de chez Charlie et me déposa avant de m'assurer que ma Chevrolet serait garée à mon réveil devant la maison, je ne me souciait même pas de lui donner les clefs, il saurait ce aisément se débrouiller sans elles.

Je montais dans ma chambre après dîné et m'installée en tailleur sur mon lit, envoyant mes chaussures promener sur le plancher, rejoignant ma veste.

L'heure était arrivée pour moi de sombrer dans l'oubli et mes cauchemars, comme chaque nuits depuis leur départ, depuis _son_ départ.

Je me tournais, me retournais sans cesse cherchant un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas. Cherchant un apaisement invisible, cherchant réponses à mes questions.

Je mordais l'oreiller pour étouffer un cris d'énervement et par la même occasion faire avoir une crise cardiaque à Charlie.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer cette nuit, j'avais assez versé de larmes pour un homme qui ne me mérité pas. Je ne voulais pas, mais encore une fois la raison l'emporta sur moi et je m'endormais dans un sommeil remplit de larmes et de mauvais rêves, ma routine à moi.

* * *

**MOT DE LA FIN :** Chapitres de plus en plus long, journées trop courtes, moi creuvée mais heureuse, alors à Jeudi :D

Musiques inspirant l'écriture du chapitre : Ana Johnsson en boucle à longeur de journée =P


	4. Un pied entre deux mondes

**DISCLAIMERS : **Comme d'habitudes, Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, l'auteur de la saga Twilight en autres. Je ne fais que tisser à ma façon leurs histoires. Mon imagination en somme.

**NOTES :** Alors vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, j'ai du couper à la fin ce qui racourcit.. considérablement, ça vous fera tout de même de la lecture pas d'inquiètudes là dessus. J'ai fait très métaphores aujourd'hui, j'étais d'humeur mélancolique. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai besoin de savoir si je continue comme ça ou si je dois recommencer à écrire normalement. Ce chapitre est plus complexe, en particulier à l'arrivée au lycée, si il le faut je corrigerais, j'espère juste faire fonctionner vos méninges, pas de souis là aussi, c'est pas bien compliqué non plus :P

Donc Bonne lecture et.. rewiews ?!

* * *

« Ne m'abandonne pas. »

Son visage s'enfouit dans mon cou pour humer ma fragrance, sa drogue. Sa joue fraîche se frottant sur la mienne me faisait goûter à des sensations exquises encore inconnues pour moi. Le simple touché de mon amant me faisait frémir, seul regard suffisait à me faire perdre pied. Il parcourait mon cou de baisers enflammés, respirant encore et toujours mon odeur, se rapprochant de plus en plus de ma jugulaire, dangereusement. Mais peut m'importais, il était là, me couvrant de baisés, qu'il me prenne la vie sur le champ, je n'en serais que plus extasiée. Mon bel apollon me fixant de ses prunelle pourpres m'aimait, tout le reste était futil à côté de cela. Qu'il me vide mon sang s'y ça l'enchante, je saurais alors que mon corps lui est désirable.

« Prends mon âme et emmène là au diable. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade, mon sang frappait mes tympans avec violence, menaçant d'imploser dans les secondes suivantes. Était-ce cela le désir ?

Quoi que c'était-ce, qu'il continue de me consumer, je n'en étais que plus folle, folle de lui, folle d'amour et de désir.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois le cou avant de sortir ses crocs et de mordiller d'abord tendrement puis sauvagement ma peau, faisant éclater ma veine, le faisant rugir de plaisir..et de désir. Nous n'avions décemment pas les mêmes désirs.

Je sursautais, me relevais haletante. Encore un cauchemar, encore et encore cet interminable et foutu cauchemar. Pas une nuit de répit, pas une ! Chaque nuit, mes démons revenaient à la charge, détruisant les dernières parcelles de mon innocence à coups de crocs et de de langues. Chaque nuit, mon cauchemar se faisait plus précis, révélant le moindre des détails de ma mise à mort, ma conscience prenant un malin plaisir à me repasser mes derniers instants. Chaque nuit j'en sortais plus détruite que la veille, et cela continuait, encore.

Voilà huit fois que je revivais ma mort dans mes rêves, huit nuits que j'avais quitté les Cullen. Huit jours que je me terré chez moi, refusant de manger ni de boire plus qu'un petit biscuit ou qu'un verre d'eau à la fois. J'étais appeurée et détruite de l'intérieur.

Leur venue était censée me remettre sur les rails, pourtant l'effet inverse se produisait. Le contre-coup que je redoutais temps avait mit son temps pour arriver mais c'était amplifié, me cassant en deux morceaux bien distincts: mon corps meurtri pour ma négligence et ma tête, remplie de terreur et de peine.

J'étais sortie de mon entretien avec Jasper la tête haute, souhaitant garder ma fierté pour moi. J'avais à présent adopté la position fœtale comme celle « habituelle » durant cette dernière semaine.

J'avais conscience de jouer au yoyo avec ma santé santé mentale ainsi que mes sentiments, Jasper en prendrait un sacré coup s'il été dans les parages. Je riais, mon petit côté sadique prenait souvent place en ces moments de solitudes.

« Bella ? »

Je ne répondais pas, Charlie savait à quoi s'attendre, et non je n'étais pas prête à retourner au lycée, le serais-je un jour ? Charlie poussa la porte et se posta devant les bras croisés.

Serais-ce une nouvelle habitude avant de partir travailler ? Me fixer avec un air réprobateur en croisant les bras ? Soit je n'en démordrai pas pour autant.

« Cette fois, tu ne t'en tira pas comme ça jeune fille, je veux des explications et tout de suite ! »

L'air réprobateur c'était fait la malle, un de plus tiens, je riais une nouvelle fois.

Je du paraître malpolie car je vis mon père virer dans un rouge qui ne lui sciait pas, mais alors pas du tout au teint, je retins encore un rire quand à ma réflexion ridicule.

« Je t'écoute jeune fille, pourquoi te barricades-tu ici ? Qu'es que tu fui, des gens te veulent du mal ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? »

Il s'ssit sur mon lit à mes côtés, carressant mon visage, un air inquiet de père dépassé par les événements sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas ça non, pas pour lui, j'étais déjà une à souffrir d'un mal inconnu dans cet maison, je n'avais pas besoin d'un père se remémorant ses années de couples avec ma mère comme il avait su le faire quelques jours avants.

« Regarde moi Bella, quoi qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie, tout est surmontable, à condition de le vouloir tout est possible, la volonté de réussir est plus forte que n'importe quel état léthargique dans lequel tu t'es fourrés. Regarde moi dans les yeux et oses me dire que tu a tout essayé maintenant, oses dire que tu a mis toutes les chances de ton côté. Dis moi que ce visage triste et mort de solitude à fait tout pour aller et paraître mieux. »

J'avais besoin d'une bonne gifle, et un père observateur pouvait faire l'affaire.

Je sautais dans ses bras ouvert, premier geste pour mes membres engourdis. Je ressentais deux choses à présent, de la douleur physique et de la reconnaissance. Une fois notre étreinte terminée, mon père me regarda dans le blanc des yeux une nouvelle fois. Nous restâmes encore quelques instants dans rien dire, puis il rompa le contact définitivement et alla se poster davant la porte.

« Maintenant, il va falloir avancer encore d'un pas. Tu retourne au lycée dés cet après-midi. »

La voilà ma gifle.

« Mais, non je suis pas prête! Qu'es que je vais pouvoir dire aux autres moi ? Personne ne sait qui c'est passé ! Et puis, j'ai pas rattrapé les cours ! Non papa pas maintenant ! »

« C'est ça ou je te renvois chez Renée. »

Je sursautais, il avait osé, osé se servir de cet excuse pour m'obliger à me jeter dans le gueule du loup.

En réalité une seul chose me forcer à rester ici, je me fichais éperdument des autres et des détails administratifs. Le seul problème était _eux_, ils étaient de retour. Mais en voyant son air déterminé je ne pouvais que céder.

« Okay. »

La discussion était close. Je n'avais pas vraiment bataillée, je n'avais pas vraiment baissé les bras.

« Je t'attends en bas dans trois quarts d'heures » fit-il en regardant sa montre.

« Ouais.. »

« Et mais y un peu plus d'enthousiasme s'il te plais. »

Il souffla et tenta un petit sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Je fermais les yeux pour me donner un peu de courage et allumais ma radio d'un léger coup de pied. J'entendis la porte se refermer.

J'ouvrais les yeux et inspirais toute l'air qui me fut possible avant de la souffler d'un coup et de me laisser tomber le nez sur le lit, les fesses en l'air.

« Courage... M'ouais on cul, comme si ça existait pour de vrai... »

Je traînais mes pied jusqu'à la porte, attrapant mes produits et vêtements au passage, mon envie de pleurer écrasée par mon enthousiasme.. fou.

« On y crois.. »

*

J'étais assise au volant de mon antique Chevrolet, les mains se tortillant sur le tableau de bord au volant et vice versa. Un grand stress émanait de moi, je ne voulais pas sortir de l'habitacle, car à ce moment là, je serais officiellement de retour, et tant que je restais là mon petit cocon se renforçait, j'étais comme à l'abris.. à l'abris de cette horde de lycéens, cette horde d'humains.

Je savais qu'à un moment ou un autre, je serais dans l'obligation de sortir, de rejoindre mes semblables, rejoindre mon monde. Pourtant indépendamment de moi même, quelque chose me retenait dans l'obscure de _leur_ monde. Un attachement encore solidement encré à mon cœur. Comme je l'avais prévu la semaine dernière, le réveil était douloureux, et encore ce n'était plus un réveil, j'avais dépassé ce stade. Je devais émigrer dans un monde qui se devait être le mien, il l'avait été fut un temps. Mais j'avais passé la barrière entre le réel et l'irréel il y fort longtemps.

Je fermais une nouvelle fois les yeux et posais la main sur la portière, ne l'ouvrant pas pour autant. Je dégustais avec délice mes derniers instants de silence. J'allais maintenant entrer la tête la première dans l'eau.

Les premières secondes furent chaotiques, les bruits, les cris, les gens, tout m'était horriblement.. gênant, humain. Je plaçais un pied puis l'autre à l'extérieur et me faisant violence je me coupais de ma bulle protectrice en claquant violemment ma portière.

Ça y est, j'étais dans le monde réel. J'étais dans l'eau en apné, regrétant déjà de ne pas avoir inspiré assez d'air avant de plonger.

J'avançais, ne regardant personne en particulier, j'étais bien trop paniquée à l'idée d'être à nouveau entourée de monde, de personnes qui ne pouvaient ni me comprendre, ni m'intéresser plus que le minimum requit pour vivre en société.

Je passais à côté d'une voiture qui attira mon attention. Je restais en plein milieu du passage, à contempler _sa _voiture. Mon cœur loupa un battement quand je me remis en route, marchant le plus rapidement possible, trop vite. Un seul mot me vint à l'esprit, merde..Pas d'autre pensées ni paroles ne se manifestèrent. J'en déduis donc que c'était plus ou moins le néant.

J'inspirais et expirais, méthode de relaxation qui avaient toujours portée ses fruits, elle m'apaisa immédiatement reprenant un rythme cardiaque frôlant presque la normal.

« Alors tu nous à abandonnés Swan ? »

Prise par surprise, j'hoquetais et sursautais. Mike Newton je vais finir par t'égorger vif !

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

« Tu m'a fait peur ! Oui pardon j'avais des soucis.. personnels. »

Ne voulant en ajouter plus, je m'arrangeais pour lui faire comprendre que la conversation était close d'un regard appuyé. Cependant c'était sans compter sur l'esprit vif (ou pas) de mon cher camarade ici présent.

« Quoi, bas t'inquiètes tout le monde sais que t'as grave déprimé à cause de ton Cullen, mais faut passer à autre chose ma vielle ! »

Et là c'est le drame. Mais pour qui il se prend ?

« D'une retire ta main de mon dos avant qu'elle ne finisse broyée. De deux, qui ta raconté ça ? De trois, vérifie tes sources avant de raconter n'importe quoi, t'as encore loupé une occasion de te taire Newton. Et enfin occupe toi de te ce qui te regarde tu sera gentil. »

Je lui tournais les talons et marchais de nouveau vers le parking, vers ma camionnette.

« Et oh, c'est bon je m'excuse mais bon, avoue que j'ai de quoi me poser des questions, tu pars pendant une semaine et tu ramène comme ça, qui plus est sans venir bonjour ! »

_Si je serais venue ça aurait été pour t'en coller une.. Je peux ma rattraper si tu le souhaite ? Boulet.._

« Hum, ouais pardon. »

Je lui claquais la portière au nez et jetais ma tête en arrière contre le siège. Mon lit me manquais. Je fermais les yeux pour les rouvrir immédiatement. Si j'étais là c'était pour aller en cours et non me morfondre sur le siège de ma voiture ! J'attendais de voir Mike disparaître de mon champ de vision et me précipitais à l'intérieur de l'établissement parmi les quelques retardataires.

Je m'installais sur à ma paillasse et écoutais d'une oreille peu attentive mes cours se défiler, l'un après l'autre. Je tombais au bout de deux heures « d'écoute » dans mes pensées, toutes plus fantasques les unes que les autres.

Mes rêves remontaient à la surface, formant un substitut de cocon, un confort ressentit uniquement en présence, de..de l'autre, enfin d'eux à présent. Je repensais suite à une phrase de mon professeur de français très pertinente à mon désir d'être transformée. Malgré toutes ses épreuves passées ou plutôt endurées, mon rêve subsistait. Je voulais être comme eux. Je voulais me sentir invincible, et attirante. je voulais sentir le pouvoir de contrôler la vie d'autrui, de la réduire en cendre si l'envie me venait de le faire un beau jour. Je souhaitais sentir la sensation grisante, celle d'être tout pouvoir et de vivre éternellement.

Je voulais laisser ma pauvre vie d'humaine reposer ici et aller vivre mon éternité dans les bras d'Edward.

Je serrais mes poings du plus fort qui me fut possible, mes ongles écorchant ma peau blanchit sous la tension. Voilà ce qui arrivait à me laisser aller dans mes pensées ! Je divaguais et me retrouvée à penser au traître. Je notais au passage un autre avantage à ma liste interrompue sur les Vampires..La vengeance. Je m'étais promise la semaine passée qu'un beau jour je l'aurais sous mes griffes. Alors là la sentence sera irrévocable. Il souffrira, il s'en mordra les doigts.

Je me détendais en me moquant de l'absurdité de mes propos. Comment pourrais-je m'attaquer à un vampire ? Et même si j'en deviens une par la suite, chose totalement absurde elle aussi, qui pourrais m'accepter cette faveur ? Je disais donc, non je pensais donc. Quand bien même je deviens un vampire, qui me dit qu'un autre plus âgé que moi ne pourrait pasme faire la peau ? Sans oublier que le vampire dont il est question est doué d'une faculté non négligeable, il est télépathe, chose bien pratique pour voir venir les coups de l'ennemi. Je sais bien que pour le moment j'y suis imperméable, mais qui me dit qu'une fois transformée son don n'obtiendra pas un libre accé sur moi et mes pensées ? Rien que le fait d'y songer me fis frissonner.

« Brrr.. »

« Un problème mademoiselle Swan ? »

Flûte.

« Vous souhaitez peut-être nous faire part de vos observation, sur le polycopié.. à l'envers sur votre table ? »

Re-flûte.

« Hum non veuillez m'excuser s'il vous plais. »

Je restais attentive jusqu'à la fin du cour, je m'étais assez faîte remarquais pour aujourd'hui, ça suffira. La sonnerie retentis et je me hâtais de rassembler de mes affaires, je me félicité silencieusement pour ma rapidité.

Rapidité=Edward, Edward=Volvo.

Re-merde.

Ma vitesse ralenti considérablement dans le couloir, frôlant la tortue. J'étais tout de même arrivée face à la porte de la cafétéria, là à attendre je ne sais quoi, certainement un incendie pour pouvoir partir mes jambes à mon cou, encore une preuve de mon courage résistant à toutes épreuves.

Je poussais les portes battantes et me dirigeais directement vers la file pour se servir. Je m'empêchais de regarder derrière moi, puis à côté, et enfin en face. Je levais finalement les yeux vers ma table habituelle, mon plateau dans les mains pour trouver la table.. vide. Je soupirais et m'assis, comment devais-je considérer ma réaction ? Mon soulagement et ma tristesse, tout cela dans un simple soupir en constatant ma table vide.

Un plateau se posa, puis deux, et finalement trois plateaux rejoignirent le miens à peine entamé, je n'avais plus faim. Emmet s'assit à mes côtés, suivit par Rosalie et enfin Jasper tout au bout de la table le visage tordu par toutes les émotions ressenties dans la salle.

Je fermais les yeux, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve. je n'étais pas prête à les revoirs, pourtant le destin en avait décidé autrement visiblement. Je rouvrais les yeux, ils étaient tous là, raté, gagné. Raté je vais devoir me faire violence. Gagné, mon monde m'ouvre grand le bras. Je vais pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Finit l'apné.

* * *

** La Prochaine fois : **J'essayerais à présent d'écrire un petit mot à chaque fin de chapitres résumant le suivant.

Là on commence par un dialogue sur lequel je me suis beaucoup amusée, Jasper et Bella dans une mauvaise posture.. Chacun son tour j'ai envie de dire :D

** Musique : **Je dois aussi dire que la musique écoutée pendant l'écriture est importante, elle influe sur ma manière d'écrire.

Cette fois c'était..The Calling deux albums : Camino Palmero & Two ainsi que le dernier album de Priscilla : Casse comme du verre.


	5. Mélancolie et idées noirs

**Disclaimers :** Je vous surprends si je vous dit que les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas ? Et si je vous dit qu'ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, mon auteur préféré, celle qui à inventée Twilight.. Et oui je sais je vous en bouche un coin hein ?!

**Note de l'auteur : **Je sais pas pourquoi mais.. Ce chapitre me rends toute triste, je m'en veux, je suis trop mélancolique, trop fleur bleu.. Mais bon il faut bien un peu de romantisme.. Même si il me fait trainer en longeur. Mais bon que voulez vous, on est sadique ou on ne l'est pas... Je dirais plutôt mauvaise dans mon cas ^^

Promis aprè ce chapitre, j'avancerais mais bon, je voulais clore ce chapitre en beauté, Bella à le droit de douter non ? Roh... Bon j'arrête xD

J'oublis.. zut ! Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui suivent cette fiction, vos rewiews sont vraiment encourageantes, et ça donne envie d'écrire =)

Merci aux inconnues, j'entends par là, les non-inscrites, désolé si je ne peux répondre.. C'est pas ma faute à moi xP

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

« Allô miss Swan ! »

« Pardon, tu disais ? »

« Bonjour, il te disait bonjour, mais la politesse te fait défaut visiblement. »

Emmet envoya un regard noir à se femme et continua.

« Alors, surprise ? »

« On peut dire ça en effet et... bonjour ! »

« On à reprit les cours mercredi dernier mais.. tu n'étais pas là, alors surprise ! »

« Je ne me sentais pas très bien, enfin vous voyaient quoi. »

Je fixais du coin des yeux Jasper qui fronçait les sourcils, en pleine concentration, bataillant avec lui même.

« Ouais, pas de soucis, on comprends. »

Je baissais les yeux et réfléchis à mon tour, que faisait la voiture d'Edward ici ?

Jasper répondit à ma question silencieuse.

« La voiture, il l'a laissée ici, et la jeep est en réparation dans le garage. Mais demain on prendra celle de Rosalie. »

« Okay, merci. »

Je baissais les yeux, gênée qu'ils se sentent obligés de se justifier quand à leur moyens de locomotion.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Jasper, s'intérresant à mon état, bizarre.

« Aussi bien qu'une fille peut aller quand son père la force à retourner à la civilisation... normale. »

Je choisissais de la jouer franche et de leur faire comprendre à quel point il m'avait changée, repoussant mes semblables pour me jeter sur des vampires.

« Okay, hum changeons de sujet..Jasper sera dans ta classe à partir de demain, on sort de l'administration, les papier on été réglé à la dernière minute... Enfin voilà quoi, Carlisle nous l'a demandé, donc bon. »

Emmet me lança un regard désolé. Je savais bien ce qu'il pensé, pas la peine de savoir lire dans les pensées pour ça, il s'excusait de me coller un vampire assoiffé de mon sang constamment sur mon dos. Il s'excusait également de ne pas pouvoir s'en charger lui même, étant donné qu'il était en dernière année, qui plus est avec Rosalie, il ne pouvait pas faire cour avec moi.

« Okay, mais euh, pourquoi ? »

J'aurais voulue être seul, un peu. Mais le seul fait qu'il puissent penser à moi me conforta dans ma réponse.

« Ne vous méprenez pas surtout, merci. »

« Et bien, Jasper t'en parlera plus en détail, mais nous nous occupons de ta sécurité. »

Emmet regarda sa femme dans les yeux, lui agrippant la main, je crus voir un instant de l'inquiétude sur son visage, je me jetais sur l'occasion.

« Quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Emmet ne répondit pas, trop perdu dans le regard de sa femme, je me retournais sur Jasper.

« Rien, pour le moment nous ne faisons que des rondes la nuit, mais nous veillions. »

Je fixais instantanément mes chaussures sous la table. Flûte. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce petit détail, il pouvaient m'entendre pleurer, m'entendre parler la nuit et ça, ça n'allait pas pour me plaire.

« Oh.. des rondes, sous ma fenêtre, ouverte. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, incrédules. Je m'expliquais.

« Disons que la nuit.. je parle. »

Un silence sans suivit, puis un rire étouffé et enfin une explosion de rire. C'était à mon tour de ne plus rien y comprendre. J'aurais pariais sur des regard en coin et puis le un silence gênant, pas sur .. ça.

« Oui, tu peux le dire en effet, on y a tous eux le droit. »

Emmet, essaya de se calmer, mais sa réponse respirée l'hilarité.

« Oups.. »

« T'inquiète pas, c'est très.. drôle »

Jasper se pris lui aussi dans un fou rire rejoignant son frère et sa sœur.

« Qu'es que je dis ? »

J'avais honte, mais honte.. Mes joues devaient être cramoisies.

« Qu'es que tu fait, serait plus correct. »

Rosalie souriait, Rosalie souriait.. Wouah.

Je commençais à avoir une petite idée, mes rêves commençaient toujours par un moment...intime avec Edward.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. »

Je piquais définitivement un fard, très gênée. Sans connaître mes actions et paroles, je pouvais déjà prévoir de creuser ma tombe si pied sous terre. Et encore, j'entendrais toujours leur hilarité à travers ma dalle de pierre.

« Ah, tu commence à comprendre, je me trompe ? »

Je lançais un regard suppliant à Jasper. Immédiatement je me sentis mieux, une vague d'apaisement m'envahissant. Merci Jasper, merci.

« Je finis de déjeuner et je m'en vais illico presto m'enterrer au fin fond de la savane Africaine, ça vous va comme réponse ? »

Je plongeais mes mains dans mon visage, exaspérant, mon attitude était tout simplement ridicule.

« Moi ça me va ! »

Rosalie

« Bah, fait pas cette tête! »

Emmet

« Ça arrive à tout le monde..! »

.. Jasper ?

Trois regards se retournèrent sur lui, immédiatement mon sourire refit surface.

« Répète mon frère, qu'as tu insinué là ? » demanda Emmet.. avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« De... Rêver, enfin sauf pour nous évidemment. »

« Non, tu allais dire autre chose, vas-y craches le morceau maintenant qu'on y est! »

Rosalie était complètement excitée, non seulement elle allait savoir quelque chose qui valait le coup d'être entendu, mais c'était sur l'homme dit comme son jumeau. Elle en voulait plus à présent, comme nous tous.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, vous ne faîtent qu'espérer pour rien. »

Il avait repris son air sérieux et nous scrutait tous, un à un dans les yeux pour nous le aire comprendre, nous le faire croire oui !

« Désolé de vous décevoir les amis.. »

Il ajouta cela, un soupçon d'insolence dans la voix.

« Je vais te tirer les vers du nez, quitte à te faire manger de la terre, mais tu vas cracher le morceau. »

Emmet attrapa la pomme qu'il faisait rebondir dans sa main depuis maintenant deux minutes et la fit éclater, un sourire joueur au visage, scrutant attentivement la réaction de son frère. Rosalie les regardait tour à tour avant de rire d'une blague dont elle seul avait la teneur.

« On prend les paris ? »

Jasper se frotta les mains avant de regarder autour de lui et enfin nous proposer quelque chose.

« Si je perds, vous aurez la réponses à votre questions, en détail bien sûr. Si je gagne... J'aurais le droit de vous poser toutes les questions qui me passerons par la tête, même toi Bella. » fit il en me regardant.

« Et pas la peine de mentir, je le saurais. »

Un point pour lui.

« Emmet, t'as pas intérêt à perdre ! »

Jasper se pencha sur la table et me regarda intensément, je dus tourner la tête pour pouvoir retrouver mes esprits.

« J'ai pu faire barrage à un télépathe, c'est pas pour tomber dans tes griffes, ou plutôt tes crocs. »

Il souris de toutes ses dents à ma correction.

« Pas la peine, j'ai pas peur. »

Je souris à mon tour, c'était la vérité, j'avais souvent eu le droit à ce sourire, éblouissant. Ainsi qu'aux dents crochues.

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis Bella. »

« Bon, vous m'excuserais mais je vais en cours moi. »

Je rajouterais plus bas, certaine qu'il entendrait « Et toc. »

Je ramassais mon plateau presque intact pour le vider à la poubelle du réfectoire.

La journée me paraissait bien longue comparée au moment passé avec les Cullen-Hale, j'avais tendance à oublier qu'il y avait deux familles.. pas une.

Un cour, puis deux.

Sentiments, émotions.

Confort, gratitude.

Ce midi, j'avais eu un déclic. J'étais à présent certaine que les choses étaient changées, j'avais tournée une page de mon existence. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir. Quelle paragraphe se présentait à moi ? Et surtout, quelle était mon histoire ?

Un sentiment encore inconnu c'était imposé à moi durant le repas, la gratitude.

Je comprenais peu à peu mon état d'esprit durant cette semaine. Le pourquoi du comment s'imposait en moi comme si j'avais toujours su la réponse, comme si la réponse aussi évidente fut-elle avait était là et ça depuis le début. J'avais besoin d'eux. J'avais autant besoin d'eux que de _lui_. Ils étaient ma drogue. J'avais changé changé de fournisseur, mais les doses restées tout aussi intenses en sensations. J'étais définitivement passée à autre chose, certes je ne m'étais pas encore remise totalement de la disparition d'Edward, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.. Cependant en y repensant j'agissais en gardant dans l'esprit que plus je le pleurerais, plus je manquerais les moments aussi futiles qu'importants de ma jeunesse et si il y avait bien une chose que j'avais appris avec lui c'était bien que la vie était courte, qu'elle valait le coup d'être vécue à cent à l'heure quitte à y laisser des plumes. Pour moi et le nous resté au fond de mon âme, je me devais de vivre et d'affronter le monde la tête haute. Je le devais.

Ma décision était prise. Ce soir je ne pleurerais pas.

Optimisme, je crois que se mot convenait parfaitement, ou plutôt merveilleusement avec la situation. La sonnerie sonna en même temps que mon cœur battait de nouveau l'envie de vivre.

Je sortais de ma méditation les mains dans les poches, le sac négligemment posé sur l'épaule, le regard fière d'une guerrière revenant victorieuse du combat.

Ce n'était qu'une bataille, la guerre elle était encore bien là, tant mieux, j'avais besoin de me battre, ça ne me ferait que du bien au final, ça j'en étais certaine.

Je repérais Jessica et Lauren en pleine discussion avec Angela. Devais-je me mêler à elles comme si de rien était ? La réponse était plus qu'évidente.

Non, faut pas dépasser les bornes des limites ! _(NDLA : Maurice !) _

Je me changeais donc de trajectoire non sans leur adresser un petit signe de la main quand elles me virent.

Adieu monde cruel, bonjour Chevrolet. Je levais les yeux au ciel, j'étais vraiment trop théâtrale ces temps-ci et surtout d'un humour qu'on pourrait qualifier de pitoyable. Il me fallais songer sérieusement penser à changer de livre de chevet et de sortir me changer les idées...Mais avec qui ? Eux ? Hors de question.

Angela.

*

Raccrochant le téléphone, je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le divan un pot de glace à la main, la cuillère remplie de vanille bourbon dans ma bouche. Voilà comment rendre un américain heureux, donné lui un show TV, de la nourriture et enfin de quoi se vautrer tranquillement. Son esprit sera retourné tout entier sur la télé, vous fichant une paix royale.

Cependant, je ne trouvais aucun apaisement en tout cela. Encore une preuve démontrant que j'étais vraiment un cas à part, ce qui me convenait tout à fait.

Donner moi mon Ipod et « Les hauts de hurlevent » mon bouquins favori et là tout ira bien pour le meilleur des mondes.

Voir ses gens se moquer des célébrités via des reportages sur la vie privée de ces dernières m'horripilée à un point inimaginable.

« Qu'ils s'occupent de leurs couples, et enfants, on auraient beaucoup moins de divorces. »

« Oui, sur le coup on peut pas dire que ça soit faux. »

Sur l'autre canapé se trouvait Jacob, mon meilleur ami et mécanicien préféré.

Nous avions l'habitude de se retrouver chez moi pour insulter les présentateurs de ces émissions débiles. Nous savions qu'en regardant cela, nous nous abaissions à leur niveau, mais l'envie de critiquer était tellement importante que nous nous retrouvions tout deux ici depuis maintenant quatre mois à intervalles réguliers à grommeler tel deux personnes âgées sur nos canapés respectifs.

Mais que vouliez vous ? On ne se refait pas.

Se retrouver avec lui me rendait le sourire perdu pendant la journée, voir la semaine quand nous n'avions pus nous retrouver avant. En effet, si Jacob était mon ami c'était en partie pour sa bonne humeur contagieuse, sur sa peau couleur café s'étirait un sourire d'une blancheur à vous couper le souffle. À ce moment ils vous étaient dans la casi impossibilité de rester malheureux. L'espace d'un instant il me permettait d'oublier mes soucis et de m'amuser sans me soucier d'autre chose, si se n'était moi.

Hélas Jacob était encore jeune, il venait d'avoir 16 ans et resté un éternel gamin. Cela pouvait être charmant de temps en temps, mais à petites doses.

Il cherchait sans cesse à me prouver son attachement.. particulier à moi. Jacob avait joué franc jeu depuis le départ en me montrant plus qu'en m'expliquant ses sentiments, à sens uniques.

Plusieurs fois j'avais du le repousser lui et ses pulsions, remettant à chaque fois sur le tapis le même et seul détail qu'il semblait désespérément vouloir oublier .. J'aimais encore et toujours Edward Cullen. Même si celui là c'était révélé être une ordure de première...

Et oui, oh lieu de me sentir flattée par l'intention par l'intention que me portait Jacob et les autres, j'avais ce sentiment de gêne qui ne me quittais jamais en ces moments. Et là nous étions tout deux d'accord sur la question. Oui j'étais belle et bien tordue.

« Dis, où tu vas demain au faite ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« J'ai de bonne oreilles. »

Je le levais les yeux, le regard noir.

« Sers toi de tes oreilles pour d'autres choses que ma vie privée tu veux ? »

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

« Oh Bella.. »

« Respecte les limites imposées et on reparlera après. »

Un blanc s'intalla, de mon côté cela me permettais de retrouver un semblant de sérénité et du sien réfléchir au futur.

Je ne me sentais pas du tout mal d'avoir réagis de cette manière. Il fallait toujours être méfiant avec Jacob, son attirance pour moi posée toujours problème quand on laissait les choses coulées. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais mon Jacob version ami.

Le silence ne dura pas, mon ami, plus que gêné le rompit visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« Je vais y aller, l'émission est bientôt terminée et je dois aller m'occuper de Billy . »

« Hum, dit bonjour à ton père de ma part, et si tu pouvais me renvoyer le mien par la même occasion.. Je ne te retiens en rien de le faire ! »

Je me levais et le raccompagnais à la porte.

« Au revoir Bella. »

« Bye. »

Le moment s'éternisa, il ne semblait pas si heureux de partir rejoindre son père. Je descidais de m'aider moi même.

Je lui fermais la porte au nez et rejoignis ma chambre que je fermais à clef. Pas de Jacob, alors pas de Charlie non plus, pas de jaloux.

Mon lit m'appelait, le sommeil s'immiçait en moi, mes paupières papillonnaient mais je restais debout face à la fenêtre, scrutant l'obscurité couvrant le ciel, la lune cachant de sa lumière blanchâtre le soleil, la nuit et tous ses rêves embrassant le jour et sa lumière. La foret semblait vouloir m'appeler, me faire découvrir encore et encore la végétation grouillante de vie. Mes yeux remportèrent leur combat sur ma volonté de contempler la nuit. Je me laissais tomber sur le rebord de la fenêtre, m'agrippant à celle-ci pour m'asseoir totalement et confortablement sur la petite surface, n'étant pas grosse je tenais parfaitement dessus. La fenêtre à présent totalement poussée vers l'extérieur faisait rentrer un doux courant d'air. La température douce ne me gênée pas, le vent fouettant ma joue non plus, je me sentais à mon aise ici, la tête vide, les sens en repos et la tension redescendue au plus bas. J'avais envie de plus, courir à travers les bois, sentir l'herbe frôler mes pieds nus, voir la lune se refléter sur ma peau et surtout me sentir libre comme l'air. Je souhaitais pouvoir voler à travers l'immensité s'offrant à moi, découvrir de nouveaux horizons et cultures.

Me sentir vivre, sentir de nouveaux cette étincelle briller à travers mes yeux dans le reflet du miroir. J'avais de nouveau envie de me sentir désirable et désirée, de susciter l'envie et le désir d'un homme qui mériterait mon amour et mon attachement. Je voulais pouvoir me reposer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Je le voulais _lui_. Mon cœur lui appartenait toujours, il lui appartiendrait pour l'éternité, l'éternité que nous nous étions promis mutuellement. Celle qu'il avait oublié, remisé de l'autre côté de son monde, de mon monde. J'ouvrais les yeux et tournais une nouvelle fois la tête vers l'au-delà. Je ne me sentais pas mal à l'évocation de mon amour détruit, non je me sentais mélancolique, perdue au centre du monde. Oui il me manquait, il manquait au plus profond de mon âme, je voulais ressentir une dernière fois son odeur m'imprégner, rien qu'une dernière fois. Je voulais toucher encore une fois sa peau dur et froide, ressentir des millions de frissons à son contact. J'aurais voulue sentir en cet instant ses lèvre épouser à la perfection les miennes comme il savait si bien le faire, pouvoir caresser de mes doigts son menton et embrasser toutes les parcelles de son visage d'ange, son visage de dieu. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je ressentais la force d'affronter la vie et ses aventures multiples, qu'avec lui que je ressentais cette liberté, celle qu'il m'avait volée en partant en voleur. En m'abandonnant dans cette foret, au milieu d'un monde de violence et de tristesse. J'avais espéré tellement longtemps son retour, je l'avais tant pleuré, tant attendu. Tout cela pour finir sur ma fenêtre à scruter l'horizon à la recherche de mon bien aimé mais aussi que l'homme le plus détestable et le plus horrible qu'il m'ai été de connaître de mon existence. J'éprouvais des sentiments tellement compliqués... C'était très dur pour moi de ne pas m'évanouir de fatigue, je gardais les épaules droites et la tête haute comme mon père me l'avait apprit. J'avais souvent songé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute, d'avaler une grande quantité de somnifère pour m'endormir dans les larmes et ne jamais me réveiller, arrêter de souffrir pour un homme qui ne reviendrait pas. J'y avais songé un nombre de fois incalculable mais j'avais renoncé, pour mon père, ma mère, ma famille, moi.. Je ne voulais pas choisir la facilité et lui montrer que j'avais perdue et qu'il avait gagné, je pouvais baisser les bras et lui montrer ma lâcheté. Je ne le ferais pas. Je m'étais jurée de le faire souffrir comme moi je l'avais fait. J'avais promis de le réduire en cendre dans mes mains, dans des mains dures et blanches, trop blanches pour être et appartenir à un humain, chose que je ne serais plus. Je me damnerais pour le faire mourir à petit feu. Je passerais au delà des barrières de l'éternité pour réduire leur vie, Alice aussi souffrirait mais je laisserais à Jasper se plaisir, celui de porter le coup de grâce à sa femme, à l'amour de sa vie, de son éternité. Nous le ferons, ensemble et en ressortirons ensemble, main dans la main, brandissant nos trophées respectifs, le cœur de ses traîtres.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** Visiteur nocturne me voilà.. Petite discution entre eux.

J'en dis pas plus, les idées viennent en écrivant xP

**Musiques :** Flyleah, Boys like girls, Breaking Benjamin et The calling.. encore et toujours ^^

J'attends vos impressions et commentaires avec impatience. Sur ceux, bises et à bientôt lectrices =P

Sonli.


	6. Une visite nocturne

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ainsi que le début de l'histoire sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer... Et Bla et bla et bla.. Comme d'habitude quoi !

**Note :** J'ai eu une sueur froide quand dimanche en allumant mon ordinateur, j'avais perdue l'intégralité de ma fiction, j'ai du donc prendre un looong moment à tout récupérer, surtout que je m'étais déjà avancée ! Résulat, tata Sonli à du réécrire son chapitre 6. J'ai la poisse, et encore, j'ai pas tout récupérer encore.. Je crois que j'y ai perdue une ou deux pages de words... Frustrant, très frustrant d'autant plus que je sais pas où --'

Sinon consernant la suite, ça avance ! Un premier 'bout' de nuit de notre cher Jella =)

J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu pour finioler et j'ai finalement continuer sur ma lancé pour commencer le chapitre 7, oui vous pouvez m'applaudire je sais, je sais ^^ (humour)

Soooo.. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je regardais une nouvelle fois la foret d'un air mélancolique, quoi que je ferais jamais je ne pourrais faire plus qu'espérer, jamais je ne pourrais devenir la femme que je souhaitais être, jamais mon cœur ne s'arrêtera de battre pour m'offrir l'infini, jamais..

Je ne souhaitais plus dormir, j'avais sommeil mais l'envie de rester éveillée revenait peu à peu. Je n'étais pas enragée ni plus triste que d'habitude, je ne pouvais juste pas me résoudre à sombrer dans le sommeil. Avais-je peur de ne pas me réveiller ? Avais-je peur que mes démons reviennent à l'assaut ?

Bonne question.

Je soupirais, lasse. Lasse de cette vie devenue incontrôlable et imprévisible. Lasse de rester les bras croisés à attendre que ma vie reprenne un quelconque sens, d'attendre que ma peine s'atténue d'elle même. Je savais pourtant qu'elle ne diminuerais pas, du moins pas comme cela.

Je me sentais tellement idiote et insignifiante dans ses moments de doutes. Je m'étais pourtant promise à un meilleur avenir encore aujourd'hui non ? J'avais promis de me remettre sur pieds et d'affronter la vie la tête haute. Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'à présent j'étais peut-être faite de cette douleur ? Peut-être avais-je étais trop déboussolée pour pouvoir m'en remettre un jour ? Peut-être avais-je trop espéré des Cullen. À me reposer totalement sur Edward, j'étais tombée loin, très loin dans un monde qui ne m'appartenait pas. À agir comme si leur monde était le mien, que leurs existences pouvait cohabiter avec la mienne j'avais tout perdu. Toute ma vie n'avait tournée qu'autour des leurs, à présent elle avait perdue son astre. J'avais perdu la raison.

Je m'étais promise aussi de ne pas pleurer ce soir, pourtant une petite larme avait réussie à percer la barrière et coulait à présent librement sur ma joue rougie par une chaleur montant dans mon corps. Je laissait cette intruse tracer son chemin et se perdre dans ma chevelure. D'autres la suivirent traçant leurs routes silencieusement. Je ne pleurais pas à proprement parler, les larmes coulaient d'elles même, l'émotion était telle que je ne pouvais pas les retenir.

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir me reposer dans les bras de quelqu'un, ce soir au moins, j'aurais voulue m'endormir doucement et calmement, sentir la fraicheur de l'alène de cette personne sur ma joue posée sur son torse, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude avec Edward..

Je songeais tout en regardant le ciel couvert par ce que l'on devinait être des nuages dans un fond noir profond. Soudain un mouvement à peine perceptible se fit voir aux abords de la foret me faisant paniquer. J'avais beau vivre en bordure de foret là où la végétation regorgeait de vie animale, j'étais certaine d'avoir vue une silhouette.

Je jurais, bon dieu qui pouvait se promener quand le réveil affichait, je me retournais rapidement '1:34' ? Qui pouvait même y penser ? Je réfléchis un instant, cela semblait évident !

Mon cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans ma cage thoracique, à la limite d'exploser. J'avais peur, peur de la surprise se cachant à présent en haut d'un arbre. Il ou elle savait que je l'avais vue, et je savais qu'il ne lui suffirait qu'un peu d'élan pour me rejoindre rapidement dans ma chambre.

Victoria.

Mon dieu, elle était revenue, mon heure était venue. Elle avait sa chance de pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance, et j'étais plus que certaine qu'elle ne la laisserait pas passer, d'autant plus que cette fois, personne ne serait là pour protéger la petite humaine que j'étais, personne.

Je restais tétanisé de terreur. Ma respiration s'accéléra jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse que jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir atteindre. J'haletais, la bouche toujours ouverte suite à mon juron, les mains plaquée sur mes joues, prêtes à se joindre en poings si jamais je devais en venir à me battre, si jamais j'y avais le droit plutôt.

Un autre mouvement se fit, cette fois juste devant moi dans mon jardin. Je fermais les yeux, espérant qu'en les rouvrant je me réveillerais dans mon lit tout en constatant que je venais tout juste de sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

Je ne les rouvrais qu'en sentant une vague de vent s'infiltrer dans ma chambre, puis sur moi. Voilà, c'était la fin.

Ou pas.

« Jasper ? »

Le beau jeune homme était accroupit à quelques centimètres de moi, me regardant un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Ça va ? J'ai sentis ta peur monter d'un coups, que c'est-t-il passé ? »

Je ne répondais pas, trop choquée pour faire le moindre mouvement, trop impressionnée pour que le moindre son ne sorte de ma bouche.

« Bon sang Bella réponds moi ! »

Au lieu de lui répondre je fis un geste que je savais totalement déconseillé, voir interdit mais je m'en souciais peu sur l'instant, je me jetais dans ses bras, manquant de tomber avec lui de la fenêtre sur laquelle il était toujours perché mais heureusement il se retint d'un bras avant de me repousser à l'intérieur de ma chambre et de rentrer à son tour.

Il me fixa à présent avec un regard empreint de surprise et je regrétais immédiatement mon geste en voyant ses pupilles noirs.

« Pardon.. »

Je me reculais pour finalement tomber sur mon lit tandis que lui restait debout droit comme un « i » retrouvant en moins de dix secondes ses yeux ambres. Il lui fallut cependant plus de temps pour retrouver une position se rapprochant de celle d'un être humain ainsi que la parole mais au bout d'une minute le silence se brisa.

« Ce n'est rien, mais tâche à l'avenir de me prévenir avant d'agir de la sorte s'il te plais. »

Je souris timidement et lui reprit un air torturé, je pris donc sur moi de me calmer en fermant les yeux. Il devait certainement se poser tout un tas de question à mon sujet, pourtant il se contentait de rester là debout, sûrement à me fixer de ses yeux couleur or liquide.

Après quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité je retrouvais un poux ainsi qu'un rythme cardiaque régulier, mes yeux s'ouvrérent de nouveau constatant que la statut grecque n'était plus. Jasper était à présent assit sur mon rocking chair, le visage redevenu impassible.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

La conversation était lancée, je répondais donc en le fixant de ses yeux chocolat.

« J'ai eu peur en voyant quelqu'un bouger, je.. j'ai enfin, j'ai cru que.. »

« Victoria soit là. »

Je ne répondais pas, il le savait à présent et moi j'étais une sombre idiote d'avoir pu oublier notre conversation du midi, oui j'étais une idiote, ils m'avaient pourtant assurés de ma sécurité en faisant des rondes sous ma fenêtre, non ? _Peureuse. T'es qu'une petite peureuse Bella !_

_« _Ne t'avions pas dit que nous veillions ? »

Je répondais honteuse :

« Si.. »

« Alors tu n'as pas à tinquiéter, mais je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je me pensais plus discret.. »

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, dos contre le matelas, toute tension était redescendue, je soupçonnais mon visiteur nocturne d'y être pour quelque chose.

« Je fixais le jardin, j'aurais vus une sauterelle sauter d'une feuille à l'autre. »

Je devais passer pour une folle pour rester dans le froid d'hiver à contempler la foret, mais devant lui et ça je ne savais pas pourquoi, je me sentais à l'aise en cet instant, capable de parler des choses les plus embarrassante sans rougir une seul fois, sans avoir peur de sa réaction.

« Et pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour la nature ? »

« On ne se moque pas de moi, monsieur j'ai des pensées pas super catholique ! »

Bella 1 point, Jasper, 0+0= la tête à toto !

« Tu fait bien d'en reparler... »

Moi qui m'atendais à le voir gêné, il m'avait l'air plutôt d'humeur à la taquinerie. Tandis que je repliais mes jambes sous moi de façon à être accroupie face à lui sur mon lit le regardant à trois mètres de moi, celui-ci s'avança et s'accroupi à son tour juste devant moi, son sourire à présent à la limite de me faire peur. Cependant je me contentais de le regarder une mine visiblement comique car il se mit à rire silencieusement, gardant certainement dans un coin de la tête le fait que mon père dormait dans la pièce à côté.

« J'ai remporté mon paris.. »

Oh..Voilà qui changeait tout à présent, moi gênée et lui fière de lui.

« Emmet et vraiment stupide dés qu'on s'en prend à sa chère et tendre, même pour rire ! Il devient incontrôlable, aussi bien pour moi que pour lui. »

_Vantard, non mais t'as vus comment qu'il prend son pied en se foutant de toi ? Réagis, casse lui son délire ! _

Et comment ? Elle était bien gentille ma petite voix, mais visiblement dépourvue de matière grise..

« Que..Quoi ? Toi gagner ? »

Il prit un air offusqué avant de retourner et de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le rocking-chair quitté quelques secondes avant ce retournement de situation.

« Merci..Vraiment ça me touche de voir la confiance que tu as en mes capacités physiques, je suis plus doué que tu ne le crois, la preuve en est là. »

Je rêve ou il vient de faire une allusion.. au sexe ? _Soit pas en état de choque pour si peu, tu sais bien que les hommes sont très étroit, dans tout les sens du termes !_ Bella=K.O.

« Oh euh, non je.. Nàn bas laisse tomber.. »

Pitoyable, nos réactions étés juste pitoyable, l'une étant autant choquée par un sous entendu que par sa petite voix qui se faisait visiblement une joie de commenter la scène, l'autre gêné par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

J'éclatais d'un rire franc quand je le vis se gratter dans un geste nerveux sa nuque, ça c'était le pompon, Jasper Hale gêné ! D'abord surprit il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il me rejoigne dans mon hilarité. Je remarquais à mon grand étonnement les biens faits qu'un rire pouvait procurer, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ris.

« Trop.. gênant ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un rire.

Une fois ma « crise de fou rire interminablement longue » je répondais au vampire blond qui me faisait face toujours le sourire au lèvres, comme moi, chose qui me fit d'autant plus sourire.

« J'admets, c'est de ta faute aussi, t'as l'esprit tordu mon pauvre »

« J'y peux rien, je ne suis qu'un vampire ! » continua-t-il.

« Ta tentative d'humour est vraiment un bide, tu le sais ça ? »

« Alors pourquoi tu ris ? »

Touché, coulé. Bella 1, Jasper, 1, il fallait lui montrer qui était le plus fort des deux.. dans ce domaine.

« Par pitié pour ton humour, et sache qu'à le place de « je ne suis qu'un vampire » j'aurais plutôt dis « je ne suis qu'un pauvre vampire à blagues vaseuses ! »

« Bella, t'es besoins de sommeil se font ressentir. » me fit-il tournant la tête de gauche à droite l'air blasé.

« Merci, ton amabilité me touche elle aussi. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et se retourna dehors dans un mouvement soudain, toute sa jovialité avait disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut.

« Quoi ? Qu'es qui ce passe ? »

« Non, rien. »

Son visage à présent pleins de doutes disait tout autre chose. Pensait-il à Alice ? Pouvais-je l'aider ?

Non, il ne me laisserait pas faire, étant sans cesse remisée par derrière dés qu'un problème se profilait, pour moi c'était clair, il n'avait pas confiance en moi,comme l_ui_, aucun doute là dessus, et techniquement je n'avais rien fait pour l'obtenir ceci était une preuve et je doutais qu'il se laisse aller et me délivre la souffrance que je voyais dans ses yeux, pas quand on à pas confiance.

J'avais pourtant envie de l'aider, je ne savais pas pourquoi se regard venait trahir sa souffrance dans un moment que je trouvais.. bien ? Il devait être un bon acteur ou moi totalement stupide et égoïste de ne pas le voir, m'occupant de moi et uniquement de moi.

Ce silence me rendais anxieuse. _Parles, dis lui quelque chose pour le calmer, réagis ! _Toujours cette petite voix pour me réveiller au bon comme au mauvais moments. _Cesse de broyer du noir ! Tu vois bien qu'il se sent mal lui aussi, voir beaucoup plus, regarde ses yeux, perdus dans le vide, souviens toi, tu étais pareille il y a encore moins d'une semaine ! Regarde l'état léthargique dans lequel il est et compare le au tiens, observe le broyer du noir, plongé dans ses souvenirs, aide le à ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne tombe plus profond qu'il n'est. Il cache les apparences, et tout le monde doit tomber dans le panneau, mais toi tu n'es pas dupe, tu le vois, tu le sais, tu le sens, tu en es au même point. Réagis Bella._

Réagir, essayer de l'aider, tenter de lui redonner un semblant de sourire.

« Jasper ? »

Il ne se retourna pas, trop occupé à contempler le ciel, la lune le narguait comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt avec moi. Elle lui montrait toute sa splendeur et son pouvoir à travers les nuages la recouvrant. Elle lui montrait ses faiblesses et s'en moquait. Elle était l'éternité sans les défauts qui allaient avec.

C'est ce que j'imaginé, si nous vivions la même chose en cette même période, il devait vivre le même abandon, la même tristesse et ce même échec. Si moi je me demandais sans cesse pourquoi cet abandon, qu'elle avait été mon erreur ou encore, qu'avait-elle de plus que moi, je ne doutais pas, j'étais sûr qu'il devait lui aussi vivre ses sentiments, comme moi.

À la différence prés que j'avais un train d'avance sur lui. Je savais bel et bien ce qu'Alice avait de plus que moi, devais-je faire une liste ? _Oui_.

_Son don._

_Sa force._

_Sa beauté._

_Son sourire._

_Son éternité._

_Sa gentillesse._

_Son invincibilité._

_Sa bonne humeur._

_Ses bras réconfortants._

_Ses yeux d'une douceur sans précédent._

_..._

Et moi, qu'avais-je ?

_Ma vulnérabilité._

Une larme perla de nouveau et cette fois je ne fis rien pour me retenir de pleurer. Je me faisais du mal, je me tuais à petit feu, en restant debout je ne faisais que retarder l'échéance. Et même sans me tuer, la vie et le temps sans chargeaient d'eux même. Ma vie mouraient petit à petit, chaque jours, chaque secondes me rapprochaient de la mort. Je ne vivrais pas éternellement _moi_.

Un sanglot, puis un autre, pour finir par une cascades de pleurs, je n'avais aucune raison pour pleurer, rien de justifiable, à part ma pauvre petite humanité.

« Bella ? »

Je relevais des yeux que je devinais rouges et boursouflés et croisais un regard aussi triste que le mien. Oui il souffrait, mais était-ce à cause de moi ou de ses propres sentiments ? Je priais pour que quelque part lui aussi souffre.. un peu. C'était un comportement pueril et égoïste, mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul, pas encore une fois.

« Il.. me manque. »

Il le savait cela, il savait mes sentiments, il savait se que je vivais à tout moment, mais j'avais besoin, besoin d'extérioriser mes sentiments.

« Je sais.. »

Et là il fit un truc dont je n'aurais jamais cru capable, il mit ses mains autour de ses genoux recroquevillé sur lui même, fixant le sol.

« Moi aussi. »

Et là je fondais, je n'étais plus seul, j'avais avec moi, de mon côté la personne qui pouvait présentement le mieux me comprendre, par delà son don ainsi que par son vécu. Je voulais exprimer ma gratitude envers lui, lui dire tout, tout ce que j'avais vécu mais je ne le fis pas, il le savait.

Qui aurait cru ce qui était en train de ce passer, qui aurait cru, que Jasper Hale ai le moindre point commun avec moi. Qui aurait cru cela, pas moi.

Nous restâmes, là à pleurer avec ou sans larmes, avec douleur, ensemble.

_''Nous le ferons, ensemble et en ressortirons ensemble, main dans la main, brandissant nos trophées respectifs, le cœur de ses traîtres.''_

Suivant nos pleurs et nos lamentations, quelques sourires crispés s'installèrent d'eux même au fil de la soirée, matinée serait plus approprié.

J'avais découvert pendants nos nombreuses conversations, que Jasper le vampire le plus mystérieux et solitaire de mes connaissances était un homme tout à fait charmant, sachant apaiser l'atmosphère que se soit avec ou sans son don quand la situation devenait embarrassante.

Cependant, malgré une soirée riche en diverses et innombrables émotions, j'étais toujours restée tendue, sur mes gardes. Il avait beau être quelqu'un d'agréable à qui il était aisé de tenir une conversation sur la vie et ses malheurs, quelqu'un de mature ayant acquit bien des connaissances pendant ses si longues années de solitudes et de tristesse (dont-il resta tout de même très évasif sur le sujet), il n'en restait pas moins un vampire dont le végétarisme restait un calvaire, et moi Bella Swan semblait être une cible tout à fait à son goût, jeune à la senteur très enivrante.

Je cherchais au fond de moi une raison pour cesser de me causer ses soucis ainsi que ses questions agaçante, ma petite voix semblait s'être faite toute petite au moment où mon instinct me criait de partir les jambes à mon cou, j'avais beau attendre ses conseils, me demander au plus profond de moi si rester et garder mon calme était mieux que de crier au voleur ( hurler 'au vampires' me semblant être la meilleure façon de me retrouver interner), ma petite voix qui m'avait tant sermonnée quelques heures avants semblait être aux abonnés absent.

Je commençais à perdre la boule, l'idée d'un internement me semblait finalement ne pas être si inconcevable. Petite voix ou non, j'étais folle à lier.

Vers les quatre heures du matins (je ne me souvenais plus exactement..) je sentis mes dernières forces me quitter avant de m'écraser lamentablement sur mon lit, Jasper assit à mes côtés.

Moi qui avais espérais m'endormir dans les bras de quelqu'un, j'avais obtenus bien mieux, une conversation des plus intéressante avec un vampire considéré comme des plus dangereux, qui franchement n'avait pas grand chose d'effrayant, mis à part son visage tordu de rage rapidement remplacé par un sourire désolé quand je m'étais un peu trop approchée pour lui et son self contrôle mis à rude épreuve. Mais ne dit-ont pas qu'il faut toujours repousser la barre plus haute, repousser les limites ? Tout en me disant cela j'essayais vainement de m'en convaincre moi même, sans grand résultat. Se fut mon seul moment d'inatention dans la soirée, ayant compris que ma chance avait des limites très, très strictes. J'avais trop souvent dépassé ses limites et à présent je savais me tenir, le plus éloignée du danger, tout en restant dans ses doigts, étrange paradoxe n'est-ce pas ? D'un côté je voulais frôler les sensations fortes et être heureuse, de l'autre je voulais m'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais autant me fuir moi même, car comme Edward se plaisait à le dire, j'étais moi même un vrai danger, un aimant à accident, à horreur et aux paranormal, j'étais en gros foutue d'une vrai poisse collée au derrière.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** Hum.. La suite est un petit secret.. Mouahaha.. Alors je ne dis rien.

**Musique :** Houbastank et the fray en grande partie. Sinon comme d'habitude =)

À vos claviers, Sonli vous écoutes.

J'ai le droit à des tomates en pleines faces ou bien des fleurs ?

Sonli.


	7. Le choix

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec ^^

**Note :** J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez un peu d'action, et bein.. en voilà, du moins voilà des réponses à vos questions avec un zoulie petit POV. Alice =)

Merci aux posteurs de rewiews, ainsi que ceux qui m'ajoute dans leurs favoris et alertes. je ne pas répondre à tout le monde hélas mais je vous remercie, vous les anonymes =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et surtout.. rewiews ?

* * *

_POV. Alice :_

Que fait-il ? Où est-il ?

« Bon sang mais qu'est qu'il fou bordel ?!

J'avais beau avoir une confiance aveugle en Edward, rien n'empêchait le fait que je sois morte d'inquiétude, au sens littérale bien sûr. Nous vivions ensemble depuis si peu de temps que je je ne me lassais toujours pas de le voir, de l'embrasser, de lui sourire et de le prendre dans mes bras. Tout ça était tellement nouveau pour moi, et j'adorais la nouveauté. Je comptais bien le lui montrer en rentrant.

Et voilà, je recommençais, je ne m'arrêterais jamais, d'y penser, j'étais vraiment incorrigible, mais que voulez vous ?

J'avais de nouveau l'impression d'être cette jeune adolescente que j'avais été au début de ma relation avec Jasper. Une petite et jeune femme aux idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, autant avouer tout de suite que j'étais totalement contrôlée par mes hormones.

Je souris en repassant chaque instants vécus en sa présence, chaque câlins et regards félins. J'aurais apprécié voir et revoir des vidéos.. '_Oh non Alice !'_ J'avais l'esprit totalement perverti, ce qui visiblement ne semblait pas trop gêner Edward quand il entendait mes pensées.. pas très catholiques. Je gloussais les mains sur la bouche, retenant tant bien que mal mon rire empreint d'une totale hystérie.

Il était clair que depuis notre départ de Forks j'étais bine plus joviale et bien plus encore maintenant que j'avais rejoins Edward dans cette foret.. J'y repensais un petit air de mélancolie et de tristesse à peine masquée sur

le visage.

_-Flash back-_

_Jasper me tenait tendrement dans ses yeux, l'air heureux. Je ne pus que lui envoyer un air attendris en retour, il ne s'en formalisa pas et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste. Je ne répondais que distraitement, me poussant doucement de ses bras, un sourire à présent faux sur le visage. Il me regarda sans comprendre, il est vrai que c'était la première fois que je repoussais ses avances, car oui je savais très bien comment tout cela allait se terminer. Encore une fois il m'entrenera dans notre chambre conjugal pour y vivre quelques heures de pur plaisir. Car oui je devais bien le lui accorder, Jasper Hale était un parfait amant, ainsi qu'un maris tout ce qu'il y a de charmant et d'amoureux._

_Mais j'avais besoin de changement, de passer à une étape supérieur, de tester de nouvelles expériences. Et cela était tout sauf envisageable avec Jasper. Oh oui il m'aurait suivis partout mais.. Le changement que je souhaitais opérer était radicale. Et qui dit changement dit abandon, du moins il en était ainsi pour moi_

_Je me retirais donc de ses bras durs et froids comme étaient les miens. J'avais besoin de souffler un coup, ce que je signifiais à mon maris avant de descendre les escaliers sans un regard derrière moi. _

_Une fois franchit l'entré de notre résidence, je me lançais dans une course à vitesse vampirique, me laissant fouetter par le vent tout en évitant avec grâce les branches et autres obstacles. Et oui cela était devenus tellement facile au fil des décennies que de courir si vite, si librement et tout ça sans oublier la grâce et le pas léger, tout aussi légère que pouvait être la démarche d'un vampire à plus de 150 km/h bien entendu._

_Je ne m'arrêtais pas, j'avais besoin de courir, besoin de m'évader un moment de toute cette mascarade que ma famille s'évertuait à jouer. Moi j'avais besoin de retrouver la réalité, ma réalité. _

_J'avais envie de retrouver un tant sois peu de naturel dans ma vie, ce changement pouvait m'y aider.. Courir de villes en villes, de lycée en lycée, de mensonges en mensonges. J'avais besoin d'air._

_Ici, parmi la végétation abondante et les ruissellements des divers ruisseaux m'entourant, je revivais, ce silence était apaisant, relaxant. J'en avais besoin, et ça plus que jamais. Depuis le départ d'Edward rien n'allait, tout déraillait, nous allions à la catastrophe et je savais que je pouvais rien pour ça. Être diseuse de bonne aventure ne résoudait par tous les problèmes, si ce n'était pas pour les attirer. _

_Je sentais un poids revenir constamment me hanter, je n'avais rien vus venir, rien. Je n'avais pas vus mon frère partir, je ne l'avais pas vus tuer de nouveau des vies humaines, je ne l'avais pas vus mourir à petit feu. _

_Je n'avais pas pu l'aider à traverser cette épreuve, je ne l'avais pas aidé. Et je me sentais infiniment minable et inutile à cause de tout cela. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je me serais effondrée sur le sol là maintenant en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, hélas je ne pouvais pas._

_Tout était ma faute, j'aurais du le voir voler cette première vie humaine, j'aurais du le voir décimer une famille entière, j'aurais du voir cette rage le contrôler quand il avait fait ce carnage dans ce village. J'aurais du, mais je n'avais pas vus. _

_À la place de ça, j'avais vus, j'avais vus ce sang s'écouler sur sa mâchoire, j'avais vus cette lueur flamboyante dans ses pupilles à présent rouge, rouge de sang, rouge d'un tueur, rouge dans le regard de mon frère. Il avait craqué, la tentation avait était trop forte, il avait cédé à ses instincts primaires, il n'était plus des notre._

_Il était devenu un vampire, un vrai, de ceux qui avait dans leurs yeux une lueur de folie dés qu'il humait l'odeur d'un humain. Il n'était plus._

_Là, à genoux dans la végétation, je criait, je criait encore et encore la douleur, j'avais perdus. Perdus mon frère, Sans avoir jouais, j'avais lamentablement offert la victoire aux diables ainsi qu'aux enfers. j'avais perdus plus qu'un frère, j'avais perdus un morceau de moi, de mon être. J'étais moi même perdus, et c'est à ce moment que je le compris._

_Peut-être que sent m'en rendre compte, moi l'extralucide été tombée peu à peu sous le charme ? À présent tout me semblait possible, mais tout ce dont j'étais certaine c'est que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avec eux. Cette situation avait assez durée ! Je me souviens encore de la réaction de chacun à la maison quand je leur avait révélé la raison de mes tourments, le virement de bord de leurs fils et de leurs frère. Je l'avais vus et vécus trop de fois pour l'oublier. _

_Tout d'abord Esmée avait criait comme moi précédemment, elle avait éclatée en sanglot dans les bras de Carlisle qui était bien trop choqué par la nouvelle pour parler, il était en état de choque, supportant à peine les soubresauts de sa femme sur son épaule. Je savais qu'à ce moment, je venais de briser ses rêves et sa joie de vivre. Je lui avais annoncé que son fils était un monstre sanguinaire et sans scrupules, même moi je devais le reconnaître, il n'était plus MON Edward._

_Je vis Rosalie serrer, puis éclater dans ses mains un vase remplit des roses blanches (*)..Comme un présage. Je l'avais vus empoigner avec force la main de son maris qui restait impassible et l'entréner en dehors de la maison en claquant la porte derrière eux. Un silence se fit et j'entendis alors un hurlement en provenance de Rosalie, qui malgré les apparences était très attachée à son frère qu'elle considérait à présent comme mort._

_J'attendis un instant, la réaction que je prévoyais fracassante de mon frère et ne fus pas déçue._

_Un grognement inhumain résonna à en faire trembler les mûrs de la maison ainsi qu'Esmée qui n'en tenant plus monta s'enfermer en claquant la porte dans sa chambre. Suite à cela nous eûmes le droit à travers la baie vitrée du salon à un spectacle déchirant de la part du couple. Rosalie vint se jeter dans les bras qu'elle pensait réconfortant de son cher et tendre mais au lieu d'un tendre réconfort elle n'eu le droit qu'à une violente, très violente gifle de son maris hors de lui. Cela aurait suffit à faire décrocher la tête d'un humain avant de l'envoyer valser à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. Et Rosalie reçue là de quoi l'envoyer à terre, pleurnichante comme jamais._

_Je détournais le regard plus attristée que jamais, regardant mon maris fermer les yeux, je savais à quel point cette situation était dure pour lui, il vivait en plus de sa peine celle de toute sa famille qui devait être très, très dure à supporter._

_Carlisle me surprit quand je le vis sortir précipitamment ses clefs à la main, au lieu de rejoindre Esmée qui criait toujours son désespoir et sa déception comme je l'avais vus. Nouvelle décision ? _

_-Fin du Flash back-_

Cela faisait à présent deux mois que je l'avais retrouvé, deux mois que nous vivions au jour le jour sans vraiment se poser trop de question, chose bien trop triste pour moi et enrageante pour lui. Nous nous contentions de chasser quand notre instinct nous l'ordonnaient, de s'embrasser quand nos lèvres s'ennuyaient les unes des autres (du moins les miennes) et de nous assembler le temps de quelques heures, quelques longues heures.

Cependant j'étais pleine de doutes sur Edward, je savais moi même que le regret faisait à présent partit de moi, je redoutais de voir se sentiment multiplier par 10 fois chez Edward.

Depuis que nous avions quittés Forks et Bella, il n'était plus le même, cédant à qui le veux sa compassion pour la colère. Il se sentait minable et me l'avait fait comprendre le jour de nos retrouvailles.

Et si moi ainsi que mes envies de nouveautés frôlaient mes regrets d'avoir abandonné ma famille et mon maris -qui je le voyais souffrait bien qu'il ne le montrait- lui semblait à chaque instants plus proche d'une dépression nerveuse. La preuve était là, nous titillant sou le nez : son son soudain changement d'alimentation.

Hélas tout était différent chez Edward, certains points plus sombres que d'autres, sa colère dirigée contre lui même était débordante. Ses regrets le bouffaient un peu plus de l'intérieur chaque jours que faisait dieu. Sa tristesse me faisait un mal fou, la voyant dans mes visions ainsi qu'en direct, la vie nous était rendue impossible, lui se tuant peu à peu et moi le voyant dans un état léthargique plus grave chaque jours, impuissante.

Cependant quelques points positifs subsistaient, éclaircissant légèrement le tableau. Son amour, je n'avais jamais vus quelque chose d'aussi beau et tendre à la fois. Je savais bien qu'Edward aimait par dessus tout Bella, il la vénérait, l'aimait et si il avait pu rêver, je savais qu'elle prendrait une grande place dans ses songes.

Malgré tout j'aimais voir ça. Les moments où ses pensés allaient tout droit vers Bella était tout simplement apaisant, je savais qu'il souffrait plus qu'il n'apréssiait ses moments mais en le voyant y penser, son esprit restait tout de même léger, et ça c'était beau.

Une autre chose, appréciable chez le nouveau Edward, il osait, il osait se faire doux, se faire sauvage, dure et tendre à la fois. Le nouveau Edward était un vrai fou du sexe.

Hélas quand Edward était dans cet état je voyais aisément à qui il pensait. Cela m'avait gênée au départ, considérant cela comme dégueulasse ainsi qu'abject. Ses soupires, ses mouvements, son souffle sur ma peau, tout allait à Bella, et quand je dis tout, je n'oubliais rien.

Évidemment je ne pouvais décemment pas lui en vouloir. J'avais beau avoir lâchement abandonné Jasper, j'avais toujours le sentiment que mon cœur rebattait à chaque fois où mes pensées se perdaient de son côté, et dieu sais combien de fois cela c'était produit ses dernières semaines.

Je me sentais profondément minable d'avoir agis ainsi, j'avais pris mes désires en priorité, laissant ma famille avec ma lâcheté et mon égoïsme. J'avais beau avoir mes raisons, cela n'en restait pas moins dégueulasse.

J'avais besoin de Jasper.

Mais il me fallait assumer mes erreurs, ainsi que ses égarements futures, qui techniquement n'en seraient plus étant donné que je l'avais.. quitté.

Mes souvenirs d'une précédentes visions me revinrent en tête, _'Comme si cela t'avais sortie du crâne..'_ Cela s'était passé deux jours après mon arrivé ici. Je sortais d'une douche brûlante dans l'hôtel dans lequel nous résidions Edward et moi, quand cela me frappa sans prévenir.

_-Flash back-_

_Je me statuais dans mes mouvements comme à chaque visions, faisant tomber par la même occasion la paume de douche sur le carrelage de la douche._

_Je devinais que mes pupilles se dilataient et sentais ma bouche s'ouvrir, et là le trou noir, ma conscience laissé place à ma vision._

_Un homme blond de dos s'approchait de la mer lui faisant face à pas de velours, avec une grâce sans égale. Avec élégance il fit un pas, puis un autre dans l'eau, se retrouvant au bout d'un moment -qui vu de l'extérieur parut des siècles- à parcourir de long en large la plage, ses pieds nus immergés dans l'eau transparente._

_Le soleil se réfléchissait sur sa peau que l'ont devinée d'une blancheur aussi pure que le pouvais être un homme si beau, des milliers de diamants scintillaient sur sa peau, le rendant tellement sublime que les dieux devaient faire pale figure face à ce bel appolon._

_Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être humain ! Quelque chose de mystique et de mystérieux émanait de lui, comme si ce jeune homme sortait tout droit de nos songes._

_Il tourna la tête, lentement, très lentement vers une femme qui arrivait en courant, le sourire aux lèvres. À son tour il sourit, comme hypnotisé par cette beauté._

_Elle entra dans l'eau sans se soucier de sa robe légère frôlant la mer salée, n'ayant d'yeux que pour le dieu vivant l'attendant déjà les bras grands ouverts._

_Une vague s'écrasa sur le rivage, amenant avec elle tout un tas de coquillages et d'algues sur les pieds des deux jeunes gens qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux amoureusement, tout deux dans les bras de l'autre, dans une étreinte douce et tendre, pleine d'amour et de compassion. Une aura émanait d'eux, les respect d'un amour à double sens se faufilait à travers la brise venant de l'océan les entourant._

_Ils n'avaient d'yeux qu'eux pour eux, et eux seuls. Rien autour n'aurait pu les arracher à leur contemplation, pas même un tremblement de terre, ou autre catastrophe naturelle. La nature elle même semblait pâlir de jalousie en les voyant l'un contre l'autre, perdue au plus profond des yeux de leur âme sœur. Il étaient seul au monde, dans leur petite bulle douce et agréable._

_L'homme passa délicatement une main sur la joue de son amour, la débarrassant d'une belle et longue boucle brune qu'il glissait derrière son oreille, et c'est sans la quitter des yeux qu'il baisa de ses lèvres douces et chaudes là ou quelques secondes avant s'était trouvée cette mèche de cheveux._

_Elle sourit à son baiser, et fermant les yeux, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux et chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se reposer à terre et de se décoller de son étreinte, lui prenant déjà sa main pour continuer à marcher sur la plage, baignée de sable blanc et de coquillages en tout genre._

_Il la suivit encore et encore, lui se reflétant tel un diamant sur l'eau scintillante, elle menant la marche, la tête relevée vers le soleil descendant de l'autre côté de la plaine se dessinant sous leurs yeux._

_Isabella Swan tenait la main de Jasper Hale, crapahutant sur une plage déserte. Main dans la main, ensemble._

_-Fin du flash back-_

Cette vision fut la plus douloureuse de toute mon existence, elle fut la chose la plus destructrice, amorçant en moi une bombe menaçant d'exploser à tout instant. Je menaçais de mourir de douleur et de peine à chaque minutes durant lesquels je pensais et repensais à eux sur la plage. C'était trop difficile de l'accepter.

Et pourtant j'y étais belle et bien obligée, je devais assumer mes choix et mes envies de changements. Mais le fait de le voir heureux dans les bras d'une autre femme m'avait brisée le cœur. Qui plus est Bella !! Bella la petite humaine, Bella ma meilleure amie, mon ex meilleure amie. J'avais perdu avec tout ça, mon droit d'interférer sur leur vie le jour où chacun leur tour je les avais lâchement abandonnés.

Je soupirais de tristesse, en partant j'avais plus perdus que je n'avais gagné ici. En y réfléchissant, j'aurais vraiment du rester, vraiment. En restant là-bas j'avais le droit à l'amour de ma famille ainsi que de mon maris, j'avais cette chance, certes infime mais j'avais l'espoir de retrouver Forks et Bella, Bella ma meilleure amie que j'avais abandonner sans rechigner quand Edward me l'avait demandé.. Pitoyable.

En venant ici, j'avais perdu la confiance, le respect et l'amour de ma famille, et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour retrouver mon vampire de frère en pleine dépression nerveuse, totalement indépendant du sang humain, et surtout un être ayant perdu le moindre scrupule, oui je l'aimais, d'une façon spéciale mais je l'aimais, et je l'aiderais à surmonter cette épreuve qu'est la perte de Bella. Je savais qu'à nous deux nous pourrions y arriver.

Je ne faisais aucune promesse concernant son mode d'alimentation, j'avais abandonné le jour où je m'étais moi même vus m'abreuvant de sang humain. Je savais bien qu'Edward avait une mauvaise influence sur moi, mais pourtant je me laissais aller, suivant mes instincts de tueuses, mes instincts naturels, j'étais enfin moi même grâce à lui, plus besoin de se cacher, plus besoin de vivre dans le mensonge. Non c'était entre Edward, moi et nos regrets. Et ça rien ne le changeras, rien.

Je ne cessais d'aller et venir entre mes regrets et ma joies d'être ici, cherchant désespérément vers quel chemin me dirigeais, Edward et la liberté ou ma famille et leur amour ? Et si j'optais pour les deux en même temps ? Convaincre Edward ne serrait pas chose facile mais, pour moi, peut-être que.. Non, c'était exclu. D'une part Edward avait tout autant besoin de prendre du recule et respirer de l'air pure, et de l'autre je savais pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus de temps comme ça. Vivre au jour le jour c'est bien beau, mais à la longue ça use. Et nous devions pas attendre d'atteindre le point de non retour, ils nous falaient quelque chose de stable sur quoi nous pourrions nous reposer. Edward et son amour inconditionnel était instable, même si il refusait de l'admettre mon frère et amant n'était qu'un pauvre petit nounours, et moi j'avais besoin de retrouver Jasper plus que tout. Je m'en mordais les doigts, moi qui n'étais pas du genre à prendre des décisions irréfléchies j'avais agis sur un coup de tête, et me voilà dans un embarras plus que gênant.

Si je revenais vers Jasper, ça serait seul.

Si je voulais vivre, une vie calme et sereine ça serait avec Jasper.

Mais je ne voulais, ni ne pouvais revenir vers_ lui,_ vers_ eux,_ et ça pour la seul et unique raison, que je n'étais plus la bien venue dans leur vie, ça j'en étais certaine, et ce fut en cet instant la seule chose sur laquelle j'aurais pu jurer. Le reste, mes sentiment, mes envies, les désirs d'Edward.. Tout étaient flou, moi la médium ne savais pas quoi et comment agir dans mon futur, qu'il soit proche ou lointain j'en restais au même point, le départ.

J'allais devoir choisir mais plus tard, rien ne pressait..hein ?

_-Flash back-_

_Je m'avançais dans la foret, frôlant de mes pieds l'herbe humidifiées par la rosée du matin venant de tomber. Mes yeux vagabondaient de ci de là ne s'accrochant à rien en particulier. Ne faisant aucun bruit, je m'amusais à identifier chaque son produit par tel ou tel animal croisant ma route. Je savais que dans moins de cinq minutes je me jetterais sur l'un d'entres eux, sans aucun scrupule, me délectant de son sang, babines retroussées, dents plantées dans son cou. Dans cinq petites minutes si ce n'est pas avant, je serais totalement différente que présentement, attentive à chaque bruit, chaque souffle jusqu'au son que le vent produirait sur moi parcourant à toute vitesse la végétation abondante des environs._

_Je respirais avec délectation, savourant mes dernières minutes de lucidité. Je commençais à remonter mes manches en ourlets sur mes bras, léchant mes babines en prévision de mon festin._

_Nous y voilà, j'étais à présent à l'écoute du moindre mouvement, à l'afut, le regard noir, les muscles tendus dans une position offensive. Du venin coulait abondamment dans a bouche, signe que le démon en moi s'impatientait et trépignait attendant le moindre de mes mouvements pour prendre le dessus pour bondir tel un félin sur un troupeau de cerfs que j'avais repéré non loin de là. Mais je n'en fis rien, m'amusant à voir le démon se déchaîner sans prendre contrôle, j'avais acquis un tel contrôle ces dernières décennies qu'il m'était quasiment impossible de faillir face à un humain, contrôlant presque à la perfection la bête qui sommeillait en moi. _

_Mon premier changement allait s'opérer dans moins de trente secondes. J'allais pour la première fois abandonner toute forme de grâce et de retenue pour me jeter sauvagement sur ce troupeau, j'allais faire plaisir à mon moi intérieur et lui laisser un total contrôle sur mes mouvements._

_Un cerf s'éloigna du troupeau, comme prévu, se dandinant jusqu'au point d'eau. Grossière erreur. Ne me retenant pas plus je bondissais tandis qu'un rugissement inhumain s'échappait de ma cage thoracique, le cerf me vit arriver et pu recouvrer la raison avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse dans le troupeau, alarmant tous ses semblables qui s'éparpillaient déjà à droite et à gauche aussi affolés que puissent-être des animaux à l'esprit limités. _

_Que la traque commence._

_Secouant ma tête de droite à gauche tout en m'épouponant, je me lançais de nouveau à ma traque, mon jeu favoris avant de débarquer chez les Cullen__. Je bondis avec toute la force qui m'étais donné d'avoir sur un gros mâle, agrippant déjà son cou que je faisais craquer en le tournant vers moi et mes crocs à découverts, tombant sur le côté, à terre._

_J'avais vue sur sa jugulaire, les mains palpant sa veine gonflée de sang que je devinais chaud. Finit la torture, je me jetais corps et âme sur ma proie, sentant le sang couler dans ma gorge et mes veines, lui volant ses derniers instants de vie en lapant ses dernières forces. Ses yeux noir semblaient me regarder dans un dernier soupire de frayeur et d'adieu, je voyais la douleur, la mort, puis la fin. Ses muscles à présents mous se laissèrent tomber à mes pieds, la vie ayant disparue de ses yeux, il sombra complètement vidé de son sang. _

_Je me relevais, passant goulûment ma langue sur mes lèvres recouvertes du sang de la bête à mes pieds._

_J'allais de nouveau poursuivre les autres animaux à présent éparpillés aux différents recoins de la foret quand je me sentis épiée se que me confirma aussitôt mon odorat sur développé. Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir une silhouette disparaître déjà au loin._

_Ne réfléchissant pas je me lançais à toute vitesse à sa poursuite, abandonnant là mes camarades à quatre pattes. Peut importait que se soit un humain ou un loup je le suivrais jusqu'à l'épuisement qui ne viendra jamais, j'étais un vampire !_

_Au bout de quelques secondes de course, je remarquais que le voyeur courrait plus vite, bien plus vite qu'un humain ou tout autre chose si rapprochant, c'était bel et bien un vampire. Je constatais qu'il se déplaçait même à une vitesse dépassant la vitesse d'un vampire, pourtant je pouvais jurer courir derrière un des miens, son odeur le trahissait. _

_Au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité, il s'arrêta prés d'une clairière, se retournant pour me faire face. Je me stoppais à mon tour à deux cents mètres de lui, constatant avec effroi que l'inconnu se révélait être mon frère. Je le détaillais rapidement à l'aide de ma vue vampirique, m'arrêtant sur ses pupilles rouges, chose qui aurait du me choquer mais qui n'en fit rien. Je m'avançais lentement, lui laissant le choix de partir tout comme de me rejoindre. Il se contenta de me jauger du regard, certainement à l'écoute de mes pensées calmes._

_Arrivée à sa hauteur je me statufiée, contemplant de haut en bas mon frère sans vraiment y faire attention, mon regard se stoppait sur ses yeux une nouvelle fois. Y décelant une grande tristesse et une appréhension grandissante à mesure que mes mains rompaient la barrière invisible pour se poser sur ses deux joues, le regardant tendrement. _

_Plus aucun bruit autour de nous ne se fit entendre, plus de vie, plus de vent, rien qu'Edward et moi. Rien que mes yeux fixés dan les siens, tentant vainement de calmer la tension que j'y décelais ainsi que son désespoir. Il savait qu'il pouvait comptait sur moi, il savait que son cœur pouvait rebattre que cela ne me choquerais pas le moindre du monde. Il savait que je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et le bercer comme une mère et son enfant. Il savait qu'à cet instant rien ne pourrait me détacher de lui, rien, pas même un cataclysme, pas même Jasper. Cette constatation ne me fit pas plus d'effet que ça, j'étais là, avec Edward et c'était en ce instant le plus important à mes yeux._

_Suite à ces révélations que je lui faisais sans ouvrir la bouche, ouvrant simplement mon esprit à lui comme jamais au paravent, Edward se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres toujours ensanglantées, comme un baiser de remerciement, mais ne les retiras pas, comme scotché à celles-ci. Je fermais les yeux, et ajoutais un peu de profondeur à notre baiser, m'appuyant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre plus en profondeur, gardant toujours mes deux mains encrée sur ses joues qui me parurent en feu._

_Je m'abandonnais à ma tristesse, me faisant la promesse de ne jamais regretter se baiser. Ne quittant pas mes lèvres, je le sentis sourire en signe de remerciement une nouvelle fois, et sans un mot agrippa ses deux mains sur mes hanches avant de me soulever et de me faire tournoyer dans les aires, était-il aussi heureux de me retrouver que je l'étais en cet instant ?_

_« Oui, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »_

_Ses lèvres se replaquèrent sur les miennes en baiser plus pressant une fois à terre. Me desserrant de son étreinte je lui sautais au cou, atterrissant parmi les fougères qui tapissaient la clairière dans laquelle il nous avaient conduits. Ma bonne volonté disparue immédiatement, je savais dans quelle situation je me fourrais mais décidé d'y songer plus tard. Il m'avait trop manqué pour que je m'éloigne de lui. Roulant, encore et encore sur le dos nous finîmes par nous faire stopper par un arbre qui si j'avais pu aurait disparue au loin, mais à présent mon attention était toute tournée vers Edward m'embrassant le cou puis les yeux, baisant délicatement mes paupières dans un geste affectif. _

_Nous roulâmes une nouvelle fois dans le sens inverse, me retrouvant en position dominante. Je parcourais de baiser fiévreux toutes parcelles de son corps a__ppoloniens__ m'étant accessibles. Mes mains commençaient déjà à caresser la chemise entrouverte d'Edward, tandis que lui passait ses douces et délicatement ses mains sous mon t-shirt, profitant de l'occasion pour dégrafer tant bien que mal mon soutien-gorge avec une main pendant que l'autre se dirigeait dangereusement et surtout timidement vers ma poitrine encore recouverte d'un léger tissu. _

_Pour lui faciliter la tâche je me relevais et finissais d'enlever mon t-shirt, le laissant se délecter du tableau avant de me pencher une nouvelle fois et de recommencer là où je m'étais quelques secondes avant intérrompu._

_-Fin du flash back-_

Mon choix était fait, Edward.

Edward et moi.

_

* * *

_Et là je suis fière d'avoir coupé ici, n'allons pa trop vite les amis ^^ (Pas taper, pas taper !)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, le POV Alice était prévu depuis un petit moment mais, je me disais qu'il fallait attendre, et j'ai attendu ^^

Voilà mon chapitre le plus long pour le moment, j'espère que vous aimez Alice, car pour le moment vous allez devoir en contenter telle qu'elle est dans l'histoire, pour le moment xP

**Chapitre suivant :** Retour à la réalitée et surtout au présent, routine, je ne prévois rien d'extraordinaire si ce n'est un rapprochement léger entre Bella et Jasper.

**Musique :** Encore Flyleaf et Boys like girls en fond sonore avec Hoobastank et petite nouvelle Hana Pestel "Need" écoutez là sur You tube vous ne serez pas déçus elle espère être intégrée dans la BO de New Moon alors surtout faites la connaître !


	8. Goût de défaite

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne suis ni rémunérée ni publiée.

Note : Pardon !! Pardon pour ce retard impardonnable ! J'ai une excuse.. Bah oui je vais pas prendre tout sur le dos ^^

J'ai repris les cours cette semaine, et étant sérieuse (style xP) je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps sur l'ordi, même si j'aimerais bien accorder plus de temps à l'écriture..

Mais bon voyons le bon côté des choses, la suite est là et l'intrigue reviens avec un POV Bella =)

Bises et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

POV Bella

Longue nuit, courte durée de sommeil. Cherchez l'erreur. Pourtant aucun regret, aucun doute, sur cette nuit. Juste des sourires fatigués et l'attention qui meurt petit à petit, le nez dans mon petit déjeuné.

Jasper m'avait quitté pour retourner à sa ronde vers quatre heures du matin, me laissant m'écrouler sur mon oreiller et m'endomir dans les secondes qui ont suivies son départ.

Mon réveil fut chaotique, à sept heure une alarme avait alors percée mes pauvres tympans et ça pendant une bonne minute avant que ma main cherchant à tâtons le bouton réduisant le diable au silence s'abate violemment sur le réveil.

« Humph »

Ayant toujours la tête enfouit sous ma taie d'oreiller, mon juron n'eu gère plus de violence qu'un chaton miaulant. Et voilà que je récoltais les fruits de ma longue conversation nocturne avec un vampire.

Un pied puis l'autre dégringolèrent du lit, m'entrénant à terre avec. De mes yeux mis clos je pu distinguer les rayons du soleil s'infiltrer par la fenêtre, baignant la pièce de chaleur et de luminosité. Je ne m'en souciais pas plus que cela, Jasper serait là, j'en étais certaine, de la pluie était prévue aujourd'hui, ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que le monsieur de la météo ne se soit pas trompé.

Plaquant mes mains sur mes yeux ensommeillés je me relevais doucement, frottant mes petits yeux dans ce même mouvement. J'atteigniais la porte les mains toujours sur le visage criant de retrouver sans plus tarder mon lit. Me faisant violence je posais la main sur la clanche et l'ouvrit, me ruant rapidement sur la salle de bain avant de pouvoir regretter le chaud de ma couette.

M'enfermant à doubles tours dans la salle de bain j'en profitais pour constater les ravages qu'avaient du provoquer mon manque de sommeil sur mon visage. Oh grande catastrophe de la mort qui tue.. j'avais déjà eu des poches conséquentes sous mes yeux, mais là je me demandais si le fait de traîner avec des vampires puisse avoir des répercutions physique. Me collant le doigt dans l'oeil que je triturait dans tout les sens, je soupirais, es-qu'un jour j'aurais la chance de ressembler à quelque chose de potable ? _'N'y compte pas trop...'_

« Bon.. »

Me retournant vers la cabine de douche je poussais le robinet d'eau vers son maximum. J'y allais sans plus attendre me gelant le derrière les premiers instants le temps que l'eau froide s'écoule.

*

Les prévision météorologiques s'avairérent être véridiques, des torrents d'eau tombaient sous mes yeux à présent bien ouvert. Mon regard perdu dans l'immensité que constituaient mes pensées, mes mains prenant distraitement des notes que je savais inutiles puisque jamais relues et mes oreilles écoutant quelques brides d'informations, je demeurée là mais absente. Mon cour de biologie n'ayant plus d'intérêt quelconque pour moi, je me contentais d'être.

Les quelques regards vers la chaise qui se tenait à mes côtés me rappelaient qu'à présent je n'étais plus seul. Malgré l'absence affective Jasper restait à mes côtés, scrutant le tableau d'un air absent et reflétant un profond ennui. Chaque regards me rappelaient _son_ absence. Chaque inspirations qui lui étaient inutiles me le rappelaient. Mais il n'était plus là, et je savais qu'à présent tout était possible, la rémission sera longue et fructueuse, semée d'embuches, mais avec lui à mes côtés. Avec un allié, un ami, un futur ami.

Je le regardais discrètement, d'un air profondément endormi et ennuyé celui-ci fixait le tableau noir qui nous faisait face. En cet instant je me demandais à quoi pouvait penser le vampire centenaire à mes côtés. Pensait-il à Alice, m'était-il au point des stratagèmes et autres bidouilles pour retrouver Edward et lui faire la peau ? Se concentrait-il sur le cour ? Remarquait-il les questions qui scintillaient dans mes yeux, sentait-il mon sentiment d'inconfort à ses côtés ?

Oui, cela je ne pouvais pas en douter. Oui, je respirais le questionnement, la gêne et l'angoisse. Même une personne aussi simple d'esprit que moi aurais pu le voir, alors un empathe..

Je sentais que mon inconfort n'était pas à sens unique, mon sang pétillait toujours autant, je sentais bien ses muscles se tendre à chaque inspirations qu'il prenait. Je sentais bien que si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il se trouverait en ce moment même à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Rester à mes côtés devait le rendre bien plus vigilant. Rester près de moi, prendre soin de moi, tout cela devait lui coûter beaucoup, et je m'en voulais de lui causer tout ces problèmes.

Si seulement j'étais restée chez moi, si seulement je ne les avais jamais connus. Je me serais épargnée tous ses problèmes, à eux comme à moi. Mais mon égoïsme légendaire ne voulait, ne pouvait plus s'éloigner d'eux. J'avais besoin d'eux, j'avais besoin de retrouver en eux la chose pour laquelle j'avais vécus joie et amour pendant une année. J'avais besoin.

*

Que pouvais-je faire ? Que pouvais-je dire ? Comment agir ?

Mon cœur battait la chamade, ma peur était là et se délectait de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mes yeux dans les leurs, je les scrutais un à un, cherchant à tout prix un brin d'amusement dans leur regard, tantôt fuyants, tantôt désolés.

_« Nous veillions » _m'avaient-ils dit.

Pourtant elle était bien là. Pourtant Victoria était de retour. Le danger était revenu à la charge, sans préambule ni raison m'étant apparente. Sans Edward pour me protéger.

Les mains sur mon cœur, les pensées brouillées par l'incompréhension et la peur, je me trouvais dans le salon des Cullen, un bras protecteur d'Esmée sur mes épaules. Encore une promesse brisée, je me trouvais dans un lieu que j'avais précédemment rayé de ma vie, de nouveau dans celle-ci, la maison des Cullen.

Tout allait de travers, je ne contrôlais plus rien, la situation présente m'échappait totalement. Tout ça n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi, tout ça n'aurait pas du avoir lieu. Les statistiques s'affolaient encore une fois. Comment diable de telles choses pouvaient m'arriver. Comment pouvais-je attirer autant de problèmes ? J'étais certaine d'une chose, une personne normalement constituée ne pouvait pas attirer la moitié, non que dis-je le quart de mes problèmes. J'étais définitivement porteuse d'une poisse qualifiable d'inimaginable, et ça sans exagérer.

_-Flash back-_

_Assise à ma table je contemplais le vide de mes pensées, le calme de la cafétéria, le calme s'écoulant au goutte à goutte dans mon sang. La sérénité irradiait de moi._

_À mes côtés se trouvaient les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi, les personnes les plus improbables qu'un monde imaginaire puissent créer. M'ayant fait vivre les plus durs épreuves ainsi que les plus beaux moments de courte vie, je pouvais décemment dire les Cullen faisaient parti de ma vie comme personne. _

_Ce calme qui coulait en moi, Jasper me l'apportait, cette sérénité qui irradiait de mon être Emmet la transmettait en un simple contact visuel, cette impression que le monde cesse de tourner en leur présence, Rosalie et sa beauté nous l'offraient._

_À leurs côtés je faisais partie de leur bulle me protégeant de tout, me rendant invulnérable, imperméable au monde extérieur, ou pas._

_« Bella ? »_

_Je me retournais vers mon interlocuteur, Emmet me regardait tout sourire, la main de sa femme dans la sienne._

_« Oui ? »_

_« T'as l'air sur un ptit nuage, qu'es qui se passe, t'as vue le père noël ? »_

_Un coup de pied dans le tibia et un sourire niai sur le visage plus tard et je répondais._

_« Non, j'ai juste vue la météo pour demain, « Grand soleil »,toute la journée ! »_

_J'avais bien insisté sur le mot soleil, lui tirant une grimace. En réalité je n'avais pas la moindre idée du temps prévu pour les prochains jours, et sincèrement les nuages noirs et bas dans le ciel me convenaient parfaitement. Voir du soleil était synonyme de leurs absences et ça je m'y refusais à y penser, j'étais cependant bien trop fière pour l'avouer._

_« Tu sera donc seul et sans défense. Cool ! »_

_Humph.. Pas faux. _

_Je grognais et lui envoyais de nouveau un coup dans le tibia, sachant pertinemment à qui cela ferait le plus de mal. J'avais la fâcheuse habitude d'omettre leur condition, vampirique. Lui donner des coups tout en me frottant douloureusement mes membres me rappelait aisément à la vérité, les corps se trouvant à mes côtés ne ressentaient pas plus qu'une caresse, et cela ne faisait que me frustrer d'autant plus. L'injustice !_

_« Ouille. » dit-il retenant à grand mal son hilarité._

_Je lui lançais un regard se voulant meurtrier, prenant en compte la situation plus que ridicule se déroulant sous mes yeux plissés avec humour._

_Sur les quatre personnes assises à cette table, trois pouvaient me réduire au silence en moins d'une seconde, me démembrer, me tordre le cou ou encore tout aussi bien me sucer le sang et pourtant c'était bien moi qui lançais des éclairs et menaçais..Trois vampires qui malgré nos différences étaient là et souriaient, même Rosalie souriante depuis le début du repas._

_Peut être que les personnes m'ayant détruite pourraient m'aider à me reconstruire ? Peut-être que ses personnes m'aiderons à placer chaque pierres, reconstituant une vie et un rempart autour d'elle. Peut-être qu'ils seront là pour me soutenir et m'aider à former mon petit cocon, je me plaisais à le croire, ils seront là pour me voir prendre mon envole vers un avenir plus heureux._

_Et la question fondamentale revenait se poser au beau milieu d'une pile constituée entièrement de ses semblables, les petites comme les grandes interrogations s'abaissaient face à celle-ci. Quel était mon avenir ? Où se situait-il ? Avec qui ?_

_Avec eux ? Je l'espérais, j'espérais et continuais à rêver d'un avenir serin et emplit d'amour. Mais qui donc me l'offrira ? Je commençais tout juste à entrevoir la possibilité d'un avenir proche sans Edward, mais au long terme.. Il en était tout autre._

_Je ne savais toujours pas où et comment ma vie se déroulerait, après. Je gardais toujours en moi même, un espoir, infime, ridicule et idiot de retrouver Edward, mais là où le changement s'était opérait, car oui il y en avaient eux des changements durant ses derniers moi, principalement pendant ses deux dernières semaines.._

_Je ne savais pas si je souhaitais retrouver Edward et ses bras durs et froids pour l'enlacer, ou pour lui faire la peau._

_J'étais dans une situation complexe et simple à la fois. Un choix, juste un et ma vie prendrais à nouveau un tournant que je sentais décisif pour ma vie et mon existence, aussi courte soit-elle._

_Choisir entre vivre dans le passé ou dans la vengeance? Choisir la tristesse et la mélancolie, ou choisir la rage du prochaine vengeance? Opter pour une vie emplie de doutes et d'incertiudes ou continuer mon chemin, le regard emplit de haine ?_

_Dans ses deux chemins, dans ses deux destinées, un problème se profilait à l'horizon. Où était la bonheur ? Où était l'amour ? Pas de place pour la joie dans le doute, encore moi dans la rage. Mais ne dit-ont pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour ?_

_Soudain je revenais dans la réalité là où je l'avais laissée quelques instants plus tôt. Quelques instants trop tard._

_De mes yeux je voyais le regard torturé de Jasper ainsi que celui d'Emmet affolé, je me tournais donc le cœur à présent battant la chamade vers Rosalie, le portable calé à son oreille, parlant à une vitesse telle que ne pouvais pas suivre sa conversation. Je voyais cependant ses traits tirés par la rage, la rendant toujours plus jolie._

_Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter, que se passait-il ? À voir les différentes expressions apparaissant et disparaissant aussi rapidement sur leurs visages habituellement neutre mais sublimes. Les questions fusèrent dans mon esprit à présent aussi torturé que le visage de Jasper assit à ma droite._

_Que s'était-il passé ? Es grave ? Devrais-je m'en inquiéter ? Es que cela me concernait ? Ou Charlie ? Étions-nous en danger ? Edward ? Alice ?_

_Victoria ?_

_Je n'eu pas le loisir de me torturer plus que ça l'esprit, je voyais à mes côtés Emmet et Rosalie s'activer vers la sortie, laissant derrière eux leur plateaux encore intacts, Jasper lui s'était emparé de mon sac qu'il avait jeté sur son épaule en plus du sien, son autre bras enfermait mes épaules de façon à me faire avancer le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie._

_J'eu la réponse à ma question, j'étais concernée, et en danger._

_À présent dehors, nous approchant du parking vide, en courant pour moi, et en volant gracieusement pour eux, je ne fus pas plus surprise que ça en me voyant installée de force à l'arrière de la Jeep de Emmet. Rosalie s'assit à mes côtés en silence, s'occupant de me boucler ma ceinture tendit que la voiture démarrait en trombe sous les commandes d'Emmet et les jurons poussés par Jasper à ses côtés. Sans ses insultes et le bruit du moteur, un silence gênant et lourd aurait régné dans l'habitacle. Et je devais le reconnaître, l'espagnole de Jasper m'impréssionée._

_Je notais mentalement de remercier Rosalie pour m'avoir attachée aussi solidement, la Jeep ou plutôt le conducteur dépassait les limitations de vitesse, et de loin. Les secousses se firent nombreuse, les bleus suivront._

_J'ouvrais enfin la bouche dans un chuchotis qui je le savais serait entendu par mes vampires de camarades._

_« Y a t-il une menace quelconque » Je rectifiais tout en sachant la réponse « Pour mon père ? »_

_Je regardais Rosalie accrochée la main au toit, le regard me fuyant, lâchement._

_« Emmet ? »_

_Même réaction, il m'ignora royalement. Je me tournais alors vers Jasper en grognant de mécontentement._

_« Réponds ! »_

_« Oui. »_

_Calme, franc et direct._

_Je n'ouvrais plus la bouche durant le trajet, qui m'entraînait loin d'un danger pour m'envoyer tout droit dans le manoir d'une famille de vampire._

_-Fin du Flash back-_

J'étais là assise devant eux, cherchant à tout prix à trouver un sens à tout ça. J'avais peur, peur de tout perdre une nouvelle fois, car là tout différencié par rapport à la dernière fois, tout était changé, nous avions tous changés, certains avaient abandonnés l'idée de protéger l'humaine, certain m'avaient oubliée. La menace portait un nom différent, la menace elle même agissait et agirait pour d'autres raisons. J'étais tout simplement terrifiée à l'idée même de m'arrêter là, maintenant. Je ne voulais pas voir ma vie se terminer avant d'avoir commencer. Je voulais vivre de beaux moments comme j'en avais vécu. Je souhaitais voir et ressentir de l'amour dans les yeux d'un homme prés à me protéger. Je ne voulais pas me voir mourir maintenant, non pas maintenant, pas maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un goût à la vie.

La réalité est tellement dure à encaisser et rien qu'à l'idée de voir apparaître Victoria au coins d'une rue, pour moi, pour James l'amour de sa vie, pour Edward et pour sa vengeance, j'en tremblais de terreur.

Je tremblais de savoir et de comprendre ses agissements, je la comprenais. Et le pire était que si la situation avait été différente je l'aurais appuyée, mais la situation était telle que j'étais la proie et elle le prédateur.

J'étais sa vengeance.

Edward avait tué son amour, avait tué sa raison de vivre. Edward l'avait détruite. Elle souhaitais rendre un dernier hommage à James. J'étais cet hommage, sa vengeance. Ce qui rendait la chose bien plus effrayante encore.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, j'allais me faire sucer le sang par une femme qui ne rêver que d'une chose, faire souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert.

Hélas pour elle comme pour moi, Edward se contre fichait de moi, Edward m'avait abandonnée dans la foret, Edward m'avait trahie.

Je serais une vengeance au goût amer de défaite.

* * *

Note : J'espère que vous avez aimez car le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant le week-end prochain, et oui les cours..

Prochain chapitre : On continue sur la fin du chapitre, et je crois que une nouvelle hyper pas cool de la mort qui tue va venir se glisser dans ce chapitre, mais rien est encore sûr, je verrais ^^

Musique : bah là j'ai fait dans la pop rock: Jason Mraz (deux-trois albums) Cinéma Bizarre et enfin Superbus.

J'ajoute que j'utilise Deezer la plupart du temps, et oui la légalité avant tout =)

Bises à vous et d'ici là passez voir le bouton vert ^^

Sonli.


	9. Tension au rendez vous

**Disclaimers :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire elle provient de mon imagination.

**Note :** À partir de maintenant et ceux jusqu'aux vacances, les chapitres seront plus courts, n'ayant plus le même nombre d'heures libres.. Les chapitres eux seront bien là, aucun soucis à avoir, seulement plus court. Toujours présent le dimanche, ou avant si j'ai le temps ^^

Je vous remercie d'être toujours au rendez-vous, c'est très agréable de se savoir lue.

J'ai remarqué que cependant les rewiews ont baissé en flèche. Mon dernier chapitre ne vous a pas plu ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par, j'accepte les bonnes comme les mauvaises critiques.

Sur ceux bon chapitre :

* * *

POV Jasper

« Bella ? »

La pauvre ne réagissais plus, Carlisle et Esmée était inquiets, désolés et surtout impuissants. Leurs émotions négatives me frappaient de pleins fouet, accompagnant la rage d'Emmet et l'incompréhension de ma sœur à ses côtés.

Bella elle se contentait de regarder le vide face à elle, le sentant certainement s'écouler dans son sang, au goûte à goûte. Son visage pâlissait à vue d'oeil, seul signe de vie apparent, ses poumons en oubliaient d'inspirer et d'expirer.

Bella était clairement en état de choque, pas de réaction, pas de parole au même titre que son mutisme. Ses yeux habituellement resplendissant de douceur et de fragilité s'étaient durcis, laissant place deux billes noires et sombres.

« Bella, respire. »

Carlisle assit à ses côtés tentait vainement de garder un ton calme et confiant, Esmée quand à elle l'enferma étroitement dans ses bras durs remplis de tendresse.

Encore une fois la culpabilité m'envahissait, me privant de toute raison.

Ma faute, mes erreurs, les conséquences. J'avais beau me voiler la face, plus je rester à ses côtés plus je souffrait, dans les deux sens du termes. En plus de ressentir et de me faire attaquer par ses émotions totalement invraisemblables et différentes les unes des autres, je sentais à qu'à chaque secondes passées à ses côtés, mes gardes s'amenuisaient, mes résolutions de me tenir éloigné quant à elles étaient oubliées depuis fort longtemps. Une ora de bonté et de pureté émanait d'elle, la rendant fascinante, fascinante mais malheureusement inaccessible parce qu'éphémère aussi fragile qu'interdite à mes pensées.

Alice, penser Alice. Penser à Alice me faisait redescendre sur terre, me ramenant parmi les remords et questions.

Foutue réalité.

Je savais pertinemment que vivre dans mes souvenirs ne ferait qu'agraver mon cas de même pour ma colère. Vivre avec et dan son souvenir ne faisait que me détruire plus chaque secondes. Espérer ne faisait que contribuer à ma douleur, ma mort qui petit à petit prenait place dans ma vie, si vie est le terme à employer.

Bella semblait reprendre peu à peu couleur, inspirant par le même occasion tout l'air qui lui était offert jusqu'à plonger de nouveau dans un apné suivant la tête baissée Esmée à l'étage. Si nous avions été dans une situation..disons moins critique, j'aurais sans doute pris par à un fou rire, certainement suivit par Emmet qui malgré la tension retenait un rire face à sa réaction.

J'avais beau vouloir m'éloigner, échapper à son emprise, Bella attirait et envoûtait tout être l'entourant. Cette humaine me donnait le sourire. Cette humaine si belle et fragile en apparence nous donnait à tous et à toutes une envie intarissable de la prendre dans nos bras, de la serrer tout contre notre corps sans vie et de sentir les battements de son petit cœur sur notre poitrine. Elle nous donnait envie de la protéger, se mettre en travers de la route qu'avait dessinée le danger qui semblait l'habiter.

Je décidais dans le seconde de cet avenir proche nous liant tous. Je la protégerais, je la protégerais de Victoria, d'elle même si il le faudra, mais je la sauverais. Elle le méritait et surtout, je le l_ui _devais. Malgré toute la haine que j'éprouvais et éprouverais jusqu'à la fin de mon existence -aussi longue soit-elle- je lui devais de protéger Bella, je lui devais car c'était par ma faute si tout c'était 'cassé' entre eux, entre nous, entre Alice et moi.

Tout était ma faute. Et je réparerais mes erreurs.

Je me dirigeais alors sans plus de paroles vers la sortie, lançant un dernier regard se voulant rassurant à Rosalie. Entendre et ressentir toute cette culpabilité m'était difficilement supportable.

J'allais tout droit dans la forêt environnante, courant le plus rapidement possible, souhaitant me défaire de toute pensées et sentiments émanant des différents habitants de la maison. Courant vers un semblant de tranquillité.

Je me retrouvais bientôt envahit à nouveau par un sentiment de culpabilité, plus fort à mesure que mes pieds foulaient les herbes folles, laissant la dure réalité s'imposer à moi, comme une évidence. Tout en m'arrêtant dans une clairière à présent parfaitement éclairée par le soleil éblouissant de midi, je contemplais douloureusement les arbres m'entourant.

Pour la première fois de mon existence aussi bien vampirique qu'humaine je ressentais un sentiment de claustrophobie, comme étouffée par toute cette pagaille que constituée ma vie depuis l'apparition de Bella. Pour la première fois, je sentais qu'une remise en question devenait urgente. Qu'une mise au point sur mon existence serait nécessaire avant de rentrer auprès des miens.

Un petit élément venait de perturber à lui même l'équilibre instable qui me faisait tenir, avec Alice. À présent la tâche semblait à la foie plus complexe mais tout aussi bizarrement, simple. Ne plus avoir Alice et Edward sur mon dos me semblait une bénédiction en elle même, pouvoir agir par soit même, sentir une totale liberté dans ses agissements, tout cela pour était nouveau, avant eux j'avais eux Maria, Maria me dictant mes agissements, Maria par si Maria par là.. Ce nouveau sentiment de liberté était grisant. Mais dans un totale paradoxe, j'avais besoin de limite, besoin de savoir qu'à chaque faux pas, Alice soit là pour veiller à édulcorer le problème, ou bien même à l'arrêter à temps grâce à son don de voyance. Je devais reconnaître que malgré le nombre assez conséquent d'années à mon compteur, j'étais un jeune sans repère. Comme un délinquant juvénile attendant avec impatiente que l'autorité parentale tourne le dos pour fuir mes responsabilité et assouvir mes pulsions. « Drogue, sex and alcool ». Dans mon cas, nous parlerons plutôt de sang, de sang humain.

Je ne savais toujours pas si j'étais capable de me tenir tranquille en ça présence. L'expérience de septembre laissée à penser le contraire. Mes aptitudes à rester calme s'étaient révélées bien faibles. Si Bella semblait avoir passée l'éponge, moi non. Toute ma culpabilité venait de là. Les voir tous agir comme si rien ne s'était produit me rendait malade. À mesure que le temps avançait, les choses se détérioraient. Tout avait commencé par la soirée d'anniversaire même, puis tout s'était enchaînés. Le déménagement, la disparition soudaine d'Edward, l'annonce de son nouveau mode d'alimentation, puis celle peut à près Alice partant, Alice devenue à son tour « carnivore », mon monde s'écroulant, leur visite...

Je me souvenais particulièrement de leur visite. L'arrivée hystérique et totalement imprévue d'un Lutin dans le salon des Denali, sur le canapé, d'une position nonchalante, tout sauf gênée, comme à son habitude, certainement la seule chose restant de mon Alice.

Je me souvenais des regards en coins des Denali ne sachant comment réagir, cependant déjà sur leurs gardes en position d'attaque tout autour du canapé, Carlisle vrillant son regard sur le nouvel arrivant sur la pas de la porte, un regard déçu.

Du regard hautain de Rosalie tournant déjà le dos pour rejoindre ses appartements, trop brisée pour rester.

De la réaction d'Emmet certes disproportionnée mais compréhensible. Se jetant sur Edward toujours sur le pas de la porte, lui en voulant pour toutes ces semaines d'abandon, pour avoir flancher pitoyablement alors que chacun d'entre nous avaient gardés la tête haute pour lui et son amourette. Lui en voulant pour l'avoir passablement écarté de lui et de sa vie. De n'être devenu plus que l'ombre de lui même, lui son model.

Le regard déconfit d'Esmée fixant tour à tour ses deux enfants aux yeux rougis par le sang humain. Son attitude blessée mais sa force de rester les épaules hautes, ayant été elle totalement détruite par la disparition soudaine de ses enfants. Ayant changée radicalement de comportement, étant devenue pour elle et notre famille une femme forte et indépendante.

Et enfin moi, scrutant de mon regard Alice et sa bonne humeur, Alice m'apparaissant comme une femme vulgaire et ridiculement infantile pour un vampire de plus de 100 ans. Scrutant de mes yeux noir son visage tourné vers moi. Lui exprimant toute la haine accumulée, toute la souffrance retenue se déversant à flot dans mon regard. Sentant le venin montant dans la bouche, les muscles se tendant sous la colère. Mon envie de tuer coulant dans mes veines et s'évaporant dans la salle, ne contrôlant plus rien, encore mon mes émotions.

Edward s'écroulant sous le poids d'Emmet, n'essayant pas même de se défendre, regardant dans le blanc des yeux son frère, son assaillant. Brisant le silence religieux s'étant installé dans le séjour. Personne ne réagissant, pas même Carlisle le père habituellement posé et calme, m'envoyant des ondes de colère mal dissimulée. Alice ne bougeant pas du canapé, continuant à me scruter du regard, ne rompant notre contact visuel.

Les Denali se tenant prés à intervenir, Emmet collant son poing dans la figure d'Eward ne mouftant pas le moins du monde.

Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner autour de nous, tous se demandant comment agir, comment faire. Nous ne savions pas à qui nous adresser, à deux membres de notre famille ou à deux étrangers buveurs de sangs humain ? La question demeurait en standbye, la tension s'y joignant volontiers.

Alice détacha enfin son regard de moi pour fixer Edward de ses prunelles rouges, emplies de sang humain et pourtant incroyablement attirante, attirante voir même sexy.

Je secouai la tête imperceptiblement, ne pas flancher, ne pas lui tendre une perche.

Carlisle à nouveau père de famille et chef de clan prit la parole, détendant la salle quand moi je refusais de m'y soustraire. La conversation allait de bon train, restant tout de même dans la limite de la courtoisie, les Denali s'étant éclipsé pour laisser un minimum d'intimité, autant que nous pouvions en avoir à présent..

J'étais au bout d'un moment allé rejoindre Rosalie dans sa chambre, au plus mal. Autant ma sœur gardait la tête haute, et ses mots blessants en apparence. Mais tous savaient que sous ses aires de femmes mauvaises et désagréables se cachait une femme au cœur fragile et à la sensibilité à fleur de peau. La mesquinerie sous laquelle elle se cachait l'étouffée dans ses remords et ses peurs refoulées. J'aimais ma sœur, et malgré les apparences trompeuses, elles se sentait tout aussi trahie que je l'étais. Elle m'avait aidé à remonter la pente, je fairais de même pour sauver les apparences, et ma sœur.

* * *

Et on conclu le tout avec le premier POV Jasper, qui j'espère vous aura plus autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Comme vous le voyez, je suis dans ma période alternance. Je m'explique, je vais faire de plus en plus de chapitres en variant les différents points de vues, je trouve ça bien plus sympa comme ça =P

Vous remarquez aussi que le titre à changé, j'ai eu un véritable coup de coeur pour Too much love will kill you de Queen, puis le titre allait bien avec l'histoire et les prochains événements..

Sur ceux bonne fin de week end. N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert s'il vous plais âme charitable ;)

Bises Sonli.


	10. Nouveautés et troubles

Disclamers : Encore une fois je le dis en aucun cas les personnages ne m'apartiennent, je ne suis ni payé ni publié pour cette fiction. Tout ça c'est pour le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.

Note : Voili voilà, je vous avez parlé d'une nouvelle, en voilà une, et de taille. Bref je tiens à remercier certains rewiewers qui me suivent depuis le début, en particulier AliceW une super commentatrice qui décrit comme je les aimes les scènes qu'elle aime. Merci ;)

Il y a aussi annecullen69 qui me laisse une trace à chaque chapitre posté. Merci =)

Et enfin Jlukes qui fait parti de mes auteurs favoris, avec qui lire des rewiews est toujours très agréable.

Éviemment je ne peux pas citer tout le monde, sachant que je ne connais pas l'identité de certains, et que je ne peux pas répondre aux annonymes.

Sur ceux bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas " Too much love will kill you"

* * *

Jasper POV

Marchant droit devant moi les yeux dans le vague, je retraçais ligne après lignes, mots à mots les dernières semaines, les derniers temps avaient beaucoup, beaucoup changés. Et sincèrement je ne savais pas trop comment voir se soudain chamboulement, était-ce une bonne chose, ou bien un drame tardant à venir ?

Je savais pertinemment que fouler de mes pieds l'herbe habituellement tranquillisante et apaisante de mes pieds nus ne réglerait en rien la situation, trop de questions se bousculaient en moi pour ressentir un quelconque bien être du à la nature.

Mes sens étaient à l'afut du moindre bruit, sentant avec délice le vent froid d'hiver caresser ma peau dans un mouvement que je décrirais comme sensuel, voyant avec envie les feuilles volants dans une rondes belle et romantique, observant d'un oeil nouveau le parfait cliché m'entourant. Je remarquais en cet instant le changement radical s'étant opéré sur moi, en moi. Ma manière de percevoir et de ressentir les choses avaient en elles même modifiées mon comportement habituellement distant et froid envers et ma famille et mon entourage, Bella, Isabelle Swan, humaine au sang chantant, humaine au cœur d'artichaut, la seule humaine me donnant l'envie de sourire était la raison de tous ses changements.

Et ça je ne pouvais le concevoir. Ma fierté masculine refusait d'admettre l'emprise que cette jeune femme avait sur moi. Me forçant à me rapprocher d'elle, d'espérer pouvoir toucher ne serait-ce que du bout des doigt l'ora se dégageant d'elle. Voulant à tout prix protéger son âme pure de jeune enfant.

Non ça je ne voulais, ne pouvais pas admettre un tel changement sur ma vie, je ne pouvais pas comprendre. J'en étais incapable, incapable de concevoir que Bella avait changée à elle seule plus de choses en moi sur une durée de deux semaines que Alice sur cinquante sept ans de vie commune.

Ma conscience me sommant d'arrêter et de couper tout contacts avec cette humaine se faisait rabattre le clapet par mon désir d'être à ses côtés prêt à contrer Victoria et ces plans, heureux de pouvoir la voir vivre, attendant patiemment le jour où un beau et franc sourire trouverait denouveau le chemin de ses lèvres rosies et pulpeuses. Espérant de tout cœur, égoïstement être le premier voir même le seul à y avoir le droit.

Voilà à quoi se résumé mes pensées. Le doute, l'envie et l'inquiétude, chacune se rassemblant sur le seul et même point, Bella. Encore une chose qui ne me convenait pas à moi le sans cœur. Savoir Bella loin de moi me rendait anxieux, savoir qu'un accident pouvait si rapidement arriver me rendait malade. Et le pire était la dernière et plus importante des choses, savoir Bella en compagnie d'un autre homme me rendait fou. Et tout ça en même temps produisait en lui même un cocktail explosif, j'étais fou.

_Il_ la touché,_ il_ la sentait, _il_ la voyait,_ il_ était au moins aussi dangereux que moi et pourtant _lui_ avait le droit et l'honneur de passer du temps avec Bella, le chien avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de chance. Toute une journée sans pouvoir la surveiller elle et ses dangers. Une journée à la Push. Une seule égratignure sur sa peau et je jurais régler à moi seul la meute à néant.

Bella ne devait pas rentrer avant 9 heure ce soir, il était 1 heure, déjà quatre heures que je crapahutais dans la forêt, espérant, essayant trouver le courage et la volonté d'attendre qu'elle passe la frontière pour la voir. Plusieurs fois j'avais hésité avant de rebrousser chemin, à cause de mon inconscience maladif et de mes instincts protecteurs exagérés, je risquais de réduire à néant des décennies d'un traité qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. La tension étant aussi importante des deux côtés, chacun attendant presque impatiemment que l'autre fasse l'erreur, la seule erreur donnant à l'ennemi le plaisir immense de réduire la menace à néant.

Seul Carlisle et le vieux Black réussissait chacun de garder plus ou moins le calme. Évitant la boucherie de peu chaque jours.

Carlisle, Carlisle ayant prit aujourd'hui la décision la plus absurde et déloyale envers Bella et moi même, la plus dangereuse aussi. Le danger se rapprochant à grand pas, celui-ci avait eu la bonne idée d'en attirer une autre, bien plus dévastatrice qu'il ne l'imaginait. La décision de contacter Alice et Edward avait été prise ce matin, et même si cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps, je me sentais tout de même blessé et mal. D'autant plus mal que nous ne connaissions pas la réaction des deux vampires assoiffés de sang humain face à Bella, car oui ils la verraient, ils la sentiraient. Tout aussi inquiet de savoir et connaître l'attirance d'Edward pour son sang chantant et attirant. Je me sentais trahi et mal, souffrant d'un mal inconnu et déstabilisant.

Et si Edward retombait sous le charme de Bella ? Et si tout redevenait comme avant entre eux ? Que se passerait-t-il ? Comment réagirais-je face à cela ? Comment Alice réagira-t-elle ? Comment toute cette histoire allait débuter puis se terminer ?

Mon anxiété montait et descendait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. J'avais une peur monstre qu'il arrive quelque chose à Bella, j'apréhendais la visite d'Alice et d'Edward. J'avais peur que tout recommence.

Je voulais revoir Alice, mais paradoxalement je la voulait loin de moi. Je souffrait à son approche, je souffrirais de la voir dans les bras d'Edward comme elle avait aimé faire la dernière fois. Je voulais revoir Edward, le frère m'ayant toujours soutenu dans mes moments de faiblesses. Je voulais démembrer et brûler l'homme abject qu'il était devenu. Je jubilais à l'idée de pouvoir les faire souffrir autant qu'ils s'étaient permis de me faire mourir. Je souhaitais leur mort, je voulais les voir disparaître et retrouver une vie calme et sereine, rêve idyllique face à la réalité présente et en vue de celle approchant. Je voulais retrouver mon frère et ma femme. Je voulais leur mort. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais irrémédiablement perdu.

Une chose demeurait cependant certaine, je voulais et devais protection à Bella. Contre eux, contre Victoria, même contre moi si il le fallait. Je ne la laisserait pas approcher de prés ou de loin les dangers nous environnant. Je la protégerais de la douleur qu'elle ressentirait à l'annonce de la prochaine visite de son amour l'ayant lâchement, durement abandonnée j'essayerais de faire étouffer la douleur que je ressentais déjà, du mieux que je le pourrais, quitte à souffrir à sa place. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre d'autres moments de ce genre, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir, non je pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Ça vie devait être heureuse, elle devait trouver l'amour, avoir des enfants, avoir une bonne situation sociale et mourir à l'âge de 90 ans, comme toute personne normale.

Là était le problème, Bella n'était et ne sera jamais une personne normale. Sa vie avait déjà était assez chamboulé pour ne plus revenir sur une existence semblable aux siens. Une nouvelle fois, la situation n'allait pas, elle nous avait fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises sont désintéressement envers le monde auquel elle ne semblait déjà plus appartenir.

Je souriais, jeune, humaine et pourtant au caractère bien trempé, elle voulait notre vie, elle voulait notre puissance, et je n'avais jamais douté du fait qu'elle l'obtienne. Je savais pertinemment qu'à l'usure elle réussirait à obtenir de Carlisle ou d'un autre, la morsure, la morsure fatale, celle traçant à elle même le restant de son existence vampirique. Elle l'obtiendrait, et je ne savais comment réagir à ce fait. Je n'avais pas de don de voyance, mais cette certitude était inscrite au fer rouge dans mon crâne, ou peut-être était-ce une envie refoulée. Je ne savais plus quoi en penser, je savais que quelque chose en moi changeait en plus de toutes ses autres sensations, et ça aussi ça me rendait fébrile, inquiet, vulnérable, mort de trouille, aussi mort qu'un vampire puisse l'être s'entend.

Je priait pour échapper à ses crises de larmes, car une de plus et j'allais craquer, c'était évident. Je ne souhaitais plus entendre ses pleures déchirés couvrant à eux seuls tous bruits alentours de sa maison, rendant Charlie perplexe et malheureux de ne pouvoir aider sa fille. Encore une crise de larme et toutes mes barrières s'effondreront, et là se serait la catastrophe assurée. J'avais vraiment peur de m'attaquer à elle en m'approchant d'elle plus que de raisons, j'avais peur que son sang donne au monstre tapit au fond de moi toutes raison d'apparaître et d'étancher sa soif. Mon dieu que j'étais anxieux. Je ne voulais pas craquer, non ça je ne me le permettrais pas, ou plutôt je ne m'en remettrait pas, jamais.

J'avais de plus en plus de compassion, d'admiration pour elle, de fascination, et même un soupçon de tentation, et ça même si je tenais encore et toujours en sa présence, même si je ne m'approchais pas d'elle plus loin que la limite invisible que j'avais tracé moi même. Cette fille me rendait fou à mesure que je me rapprochais, doucement, lentement, presque contre mon gré mais impenssablement attiré par tout ce qu'elle dégageait. J'avais une soif de connaissance, je voulais savoir et connaître les moindres petits détails de Bella, comprendre et interpréter les sentiments qu'elle laissait paraître de son âme que je savais pure. Je voulais Bella, peut-être même du manière peu recommandable, pour elle autant que pour moi, et pour des raisons bien différentes.


	11. Visite non désirée

**Disclamers :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que tisser plus ou moins lentement autour ma propre petite toile.

**Note :** JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! Oui je sais, j'ai pris plus d'un mois ! Plus d'un long mois pour vous poster cette suite, je suis impardonable !

Et pire ! Je n'ai même pas pu répondre à toute vos gentilles rewiews, qui m'ont beaucoup touchées :)

Ne croyez pas que j'ai chomé pendant tout ce temps, disons juste que c'est la fin de l'année et que je me prépare psycologiquement à me prélacer sous le soleil de L'espagne, à la plage..pendant deux semaines..Bon j'arrêtes de faire ma garce xD

Bref pour en revenir à nos moutons..Si je n'ai pas posté, j'ai beaucoup lu de fictions, certaines étant fantastiques..J'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme de mes alertes xD

J'ai surement du passer sur les votres, mais n'ayant plus le temps pour rien, je ne laisse pas toujours de traces (Oh la méchante !)^^

Mais sachez que je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Mon esprit à chauffé, et j'ai écris presque tout les soirs, même si c'était un pauvre paragraphe de deux lignes, j'écrivais ! Et oui, l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous..Jusqu'à dimanche, où l'ilumination est intervenue, j'ai tappé tout en moins d'une heure, le reste n'était que finiolage..Et j'ai de nouvelles idées pour une seconde fiction ..Pour plus tard, je vais me contenter de vous poster un dernier chapitre avant de partir, je vous préviens tout de suite..Il y aura peu de suite pendant les vacances, du moins pas pendant le mois de Juillet.

Bref, merci à vous tous de m'avoir attendue, et d'avoir lu mon blabla xD

Sur ceux..Bonne lecture les amis :)

* * *

POV Bella

Quatre jours, quatre jours d'une interminable attente, mais de quelle attente pouvais-je parler ? Plusieurs réponses s'exposaient à moi, me laissant toutes plus horrifié les unes que les autres. Était-ce l'interminable attente de ma mort prochaine, l'épée de Damocles en suspend sur ma tête ? Ou bien celle précédent la prochaine visite de Jasper ayant promit de me rejoindre avant la tombé de la nuit ? Ou bien la raison même d'une tel revirement.. Je ne savais quoi penser. J'étais perdu. Perdu et plus seul que je ne l'avais été jusqu'à présent.

Assise en tailleur dans la forêt, au milieu d'un parterre de fougères folles, je me laissais allé à l'écoute de toute cette vie grouillant autour de moi, faisant abstraction du reste, me concentrant uniquement sur cette petite fourmi crapahutant sur la terre encore humide par la dernière pluie. Écoutant d'une oreille attentive la conversation que se faisait deux rouge-gorges sur le chêne me faisant face. Me délectant du vent caressant mes joues encore rougies et traversées par des sillons de larmes séchées par le soleil tapant. M'en remettant corps et âme à la nature si calme et posée.

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'oublier ma vie tournant au drame. J'essayais de mettre de côté ma prochaine mort, d'omettre ma traque n'ayant jamais cessé. Je voulais plus que tout m'endormir ici, pour ne plus me réveiller. Je voulais vivre autre chose, autre part.

Mais tout m'en empêché.

J'avais un destin tracé, une longue route me menant tout droit aux porte des enfers, à ma propre damnation. Morte, ou non. Humaine, ou pas.

Ma mort, elle ne me faisait pas peur, je m'y étais dans un sens préparée, vivre le danger collé aux fesses m'avais forcé à y réfléchir bien avant la date supposé. Vivre entouré de créatures aussi mythologiques que dangereuse également.

Ma traque, si la situation n'avait pas été si critique j'en aurais rit. Encore une fois, un vampire sanguinaire était à mes trousses, une créature remplie d'un sentiment puissant et grisant : la vengeance. Une chose pouvant me réduire à néant en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, d'une telle force, qu'un humain même entraîné au combat, aussi fort soit-il ne puisse rivaliser plus d'une seconde face à _ça. _J'avais encore une fois un monstre souhaitant et se régalant de ma mort prochaine.

Je ne pouvais m'endormir, je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sans paniquer aux moindre son. j'étais sans cesse prise de tremblements et de pleurs plus apeurés que triste, j'étais résigné à mon triste et macabre futur.

Je ne pouvais espérer me trouver à un autre endroit qu'ici, ma vie était ici, ma mort aussi. Mes plus beaux souvenirs demeuraient à Forks, mon père était ici, sans défense ni d'idées sur le monde l'entourant. Ma famille était là, pour moi, prête à me sauver au détriment de leur propre vie aussi longue et éternelle soit-elle. Mes amis étaient là, aussi peux nombreux qu'ils étaient, je comptais sur eux et inversement. Jake était là, la Push..

Ma famille mes amis, non je ne pouvais pas vivre ailleurs et tout abandonner. Quitte à y laisser ma peau, je concerverais dignité et amour pour eux. Je trouverais le courage et l'envie d'avancer droit vers le danger, vers cet avenir peuplé de doute et de larmes.

Non je resterais.

Je rassemblais le peu de courage me restant pour me lever et commencer à arpenter la foret de long en large, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis quelques mois. Peut-être parce-que c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour me calmer et gagner un minimum courage avant d'affronter la société que j'évité le plus possible ses derniers temps.

Cependant, malgré mes effort pour regagner un minimum de self contrôle, une rage noir s'insinua en moi, provoquant des palpitation dans mon faible cœur d'humaine mi à rude épreuve ses derniers temps.

Je jurais silencieusement contre la nature qui s'acharnait sur moi et contre tout le monde, j'avais beau vouloir refouler tout, me dire que moi et moi seule était fautive, la vérité elle était là.

Je n'étais pas faite de sucre, je n'étais pas une plaie, j'étais moi Bella Swan. Et si vivre dans une bourgade pluvieuse du nom de Forks habité par des vampires ne plaisait pas à certains, je les emmerdais, j'avais assez patienté pour pouvoir réclamer mes dus, ma transformation, j'avais le droit d'exiger cela, et je le ferrais. Que sa soit par Carlisle, Jasper ou même par Victoria s'il le fallait.

J'avais mare d'être faible, humaine, la femme à son Edward, celle qui attirait la pitié des uns et des autres. Je savais bien que j'agissais sous le coup de la colère mais je voulais avoir mon du, et je l'aurais. Victoria ou pas. Mort humaine, naissance vampirique.

Je savais bien tout ce que cela impliquait, la probable perte d'âme ne me faisait pas peur, je l'avais déjà perdue depuis fort longtemps, il en allait de même pour mon cœur, muscle ne battant que par nécessité, plus pas amour, plus par joie, plus rien..

Peut-être que ma soudaine force me ferait peur, moi qui suis fragile comme une plume que l'un simple idée de me battre causait l'hilarité. Peut-être aussi que mon soudain changement de régime alimentaire me glaçait le sang, peut-être bien oui.

Mais si mes peurs étaient aussi infimes, je me laisserait prendre volontiers, et ça sans aucuns regrets..ou presque.

Il y aura toujours le problème Charlie et Renée.. Celui qui me contrains à l'instant même à réfléchir encore et encore sur la même et seule question : Comment faire ? Si mes scrupules ne resurgissaient pas à chaque fois, je serais certainement « morte » depuis un sacré bout de temps. Mais ma famille était là, et bien vivante. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça, je ne pouvais pas ME faire ça.

Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, me disant que si jamais quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait le pouvoir d'intervenir, qu'il agisse maintenant ou jamais, c'était le moment de d'envoyer un signe, un quelconque geste me prouvant que les divinités ne m'avaient pas abandonnées, car ces derniers mois j'avais le nette impression que le feu des enfers se régalaient du gouffre dans lequel je m'enfonçais depuis leur départ.

Fermant les yeux sur la pluie fraîche qui me tombait à présent dessus, je n'entendis qu'imperceptiblement le bruit sur ma droite, aussi silencieux qu'un oiseau au loin. Mais pourtant aussi rapide et félin qu'un rêve.

Je ne regardais pas non plus dans cette direction, trop occupé à me délecter de la nature aussi froide que et dure qu'une main sortant tout droit de mes souvenirs les plus beaux. Je revivais encore une fois un passé à tout jamais éteint, je revivais avec passion se rêve qui fut autrefois une vie.

Je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde descendre de ce petite nuage, mais quelque chose me gêné, j 'avais la désagréable impression d'être épié à mon insu. Je rouvrais les yeux et parcourais rapidement la foret m'environant.

Là, en face de moi se trouvait l'un des souvenirs les plus terrifiants que ma mémoires aurait bien voulu oublier. Et pourtant des brides d'images se reconstituées déjà devant mes yeux, une peau noire mais pourtant resplendissante de luminosité, des yeux d'un noir profond, d'un noir d'envie ou la folie s'y lisait. Un dieu grec me fixait, ne bougeant pas même pour respirer, telle une statue représentative de la perfection incarné.

Laurent, Laurent, le vampire sanguinaire qui avait quelques mois auparavant croisé ma route, quand vie signifiait encore bonheur au côtés des personnes les plus fantastiques que l'univers et pu inventer, ma famille.

Mais je ne réagissais pas, n'assimilant toujours pas danger et peur, encore moins maintenant. Les Cullen avaient beau avoir fait réapparition dans ma vie, celle-ci me semblait toujours aussi plate et sans lendemain.

Je le fixais dans les yeux, dans le noir de ses pupilles, cherchant inlassablement une trace d'humanité visiblement inexistante. Ses traits reflétaient ce que ses yeux foudroyaient, la folie, l'envie, le besoin et la détermination. Je le fixais de mes yeux brouillés par les larmes s'écoulant aux gré de leurs envies sur mon visage déjà humide par la pluie qui continuait toujours de s'écouler sur troncs et feuilles. Des larmes de résignation coulaient sur mes joues rosies par le froids mais je ne bougeais pas, je ne respirais pas, me contentant d'accepter mon funeste destin.

Nous n'avions toujours rien dit, une minute s'était écoulée, cependant des années avaient défilés devant mes yeux grands ouverts, ne jamais quitter des yeux l'ennemi. Le silence presque parfait régnait, ni gênant ni agréable, le calme avant le combat, avant la mort, ma mort. Il rompit finalement ce silence par sa voix douce et mélodieuse où perçait une légère note d'exitation.

« Bella.. »

Je ne me donnais pas la peine de répondre, n'étant pas certaine d'en être capable.

« Bella, Bella, Bella.. » Il commença une longue marche silencieuse autour de moi « Comme cela fait longtemps, 6 mois ? 6 ans ? Je n'sais plus, bien trop longtemps à mon _goût. »_

Il souligna son dernier mot et se lécha la lèvre inférieure de manière explicite..Il me voulait, il m'aurait.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? »

De plus en plus proche, ses tours lui permettaient à présent de souffler prés de mon cou, j'étais persuadé qu'il en profitait pour humer mon odeur, chose que je trouvais agréable avec Edward mais dégoûtante dans le cas présent.

J'avais une sainte horreur des gens qui tournait autour, et présentement, encore plus. Plus Laurent attendait, tournait et retournait, plus je devenais confuse, à tout les coût,le but de mon vampire de meurtrier. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus j'avais peur, ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre, tout cela me rendait nerveuse au début, à présent j'étais pétrifié, je commençais à peine à relier les éléments dans mon esprit, la surprise étant passé.

J'étais à présent certaine de ne pas m'en tirer, de loin j'avais toujours l'infime espoir de pouvoir m'enfuir à toute jambes, même si cela ne m'aurait servit strictement à rien.. À présent, il était là, ma jugulaire à sa porté, ma vie entre ses mains, ses crocs. J'allais inévitablement mourir dans des conditions affreuses.

« Isabella Swan, retrouvé morte, vidée de son sang dans la foret longeant la petite bourgade qu'est Forks, La ville en deuil. Encore un mystérieux crime à élucider par monsieur le Shérif, son père. »

Était-il vrai que nous voyons défiler sa vie quand la mort approche ? Était-il vrai qu'une mort courte est une mort sans douleurs ?

« As-tu quelque chose à ajouter avant que je te vide ton sang chère Bella ? Car oui, je prends ta soudaine rigidité et ta sueur pour de la terreur, signe que tu as bien compris ce qui allait se produire, je me trompe ? »

Sa main glissa le long de ma joue pour empoigner mon cou, le rapprochant plus encore de lui et ses crocs. Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas, il s'empressa de rajouter comme pour répondre à mon questionnement intérieur :

« Évidemment, je ne fais ça que par nécessité, tu es malgré tout une humaine très sympathique, j'aurais peut-être même pu m'attacher à toi..Dans d'autres circonstances. Tu ne sentira rien je te l'assure, je ne suis peut-être pas blanc comme neige, mais je ne suis pas un tyran pour autant. J'espère que les Cullen ne m'en voudront pas trop ? Je ne souhaiterais pas me retrouvé traquer par ...Edward, c'est ça ? Oui, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour eux, même si leur mode d'alimentation dépasse selon moi le ridicule. »

Il s'éloigna un instant, prêt visiblement à engager la conversation avec son gibier.

« C'est vrai quoi, nous vampire, nous sommes bel et bien en haut de la chaîne alimentaire, nous sommes destinés à tuer et à nous abreuver de votre sang, c'est la dure loi de la nature..Loi à laquelle je me suis facilement adapté tu me diras.. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, oui pourquoi renier sa nature ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre un tel choix. Qu'en pense tu Bella ? »

Je tentais un regard vers mon agresseur, pour constater que le tueur avait laissé place à un curieux avide de connaissance. Je me détendais un peu pour ouvrir pour la première fois la bouche, la voix quelque peu tremblante et mal assurée.

« Les Cullen..Les Cullen sont des personnes formi..formidables et généreuses, ils ont vraiment le cœur sur la main. Je les considère comme une seconde famille. Ils ont le pouvoir de réussir tout ce qu'ils entreprennent. Ils pourraient choisir la facilité, mais non, le peu d'humanité qu'ils leurs reste est consacré à rendre le monde meilleur, je les admire pour ça. »

Il m'avait écouté, buvant mes paroles avec grand intérêt, oubliant un instant qu'il était le lion, et moi l'agneau. Considérant leur point de vue.

« Et tu voudrais être comme eux, je me trompe ? Tu souhaiterais être un vampire ? Tu voudrais sauver des vies comme Carlisle, aimer comme Esmée le fait. Tu voudrais le charisme de Rosalie et la l'insouciance d'Emmet, tu aurais voulu le courage de Jasper et la joie de vivre d'Alice. Tu aurais voulu avoir le contrôle d'Edward. Et ça malgré la douleur que tu as ressenti, et que tu ressens toujours. »

Je baissais les yeux vers le sol, sentant mes genoux incapable de me soutenir plus longtemps et m'effondrais de tout mon poids au sol, le visage plongeant dans mes mains tremblante. Comment croire qu'un vampire sanguinaire sans aucune sociabilité puisse être aussi observateur, et aussi futé ?

Je ne me rendais compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais à présent que grâce à l'impact de ses paroles sur moi. Je n'avais pas bien évolué depuis leur réapparition, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi légère que je l'avais été, j'étais tout simplement anesthésié de tout sentiments en leur présence.

« Je veux revivre. »

D'un silencieux et gracieux mouvement, Laurent s'abaissa à moi, je devinais ses prunelles me scruter d'un oeil curieux, moi et mes curieuses gouttes glissants et traçant à elles seules ces quelques sillons sur mon visage ainsi que des trou à l'ouverture béante dans mon cœur.

« C'est donc ça. Il n'est plus là, je me trompe ? Et, pas la peine de me mentir, ce n'est que confirmations à mes soupçons. Ton beau et grand Edward est partit.. »

« Que dois-je répondre à ça ? » dis-je en relevant ma tête vers lui « Oui _ils _sont partis, oui j'ai vécu cinq mois dans la dépression. Oui j'ai arrêté de rêver le jour de leur départ, j'ai également cessé de me nourrir convenablement, j'ai passé tout ce temps enfermé entre quatre mûrs à ressasser le passé à me demander quelle avait-été mon erreur. Alors oui je veux revivre. »

« Les Cullen sont là, je le sais, je le _sens_. »

« Pas en totalité, deux manquent à l'appelle. Mon ex petit-ami et ma meilleure amie. La famille Cullen n'est pas complète, ils ne son plus eux même, je ne le suis pas plus. »

« Bella, qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ? »

« Je n'ai rien à attendre de qui que se soit. »

Je baissais de nouveau la tête et fermais les yeux, sentant les larmes me monter une nouvelle fois au yeux.

* * *

Oui je coupe un peu bizarrement mais c'était ça ou un chapitre l'année prochaine xD

N'hésitez pas à motiver l'auteur par la petite touche verte, elle adore ça..Et promis elle répondra cette fois x)

Bises à vous et à bientôt j'espère ;)

Sonli.


	12. Surpises et chamboulements

**Disclaimers :** L'histoire ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que tisser ma toile tout autour de l'univers au combien mystérieux de Stéphenie Meyer.

**Notes :** Ne me frapper pas !! Je demande ou plutôt supplie votre pardon au lecteurs chéries ^^

J'avais comme qui dirais autre chose en tête, mais me revoilà, prette pour de nouvelles aventure et pour vous jouer de mauvais tour (surtout pour poster mais bon...Osef hein xD).

Bref, j'ai beaucoup hésité, effacé, recopié, et effacé de nouveau avant de me décider sur cette suite, car toute l'histoire repose sûr ce chapitre pas vrai ? Enfin bref, j'ai finit par me décider, et par écrire tout ça, et je dois vous avouer que c'est de plus en plus difficile, j'ai des tas d'idées mais quand le papier tombe sous ma main, là c'est la panne d'inspiration, voilà une autre raison pour ma longue absence =s

Mais bon, la suite est là, pour vous alors régalez vous ! Et à tout à l'heure pour vos impressions !

* * *

« Bella, qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ? » Me demanda Laurent.

« Je n'ai rien à attendre de qui que se soit. »

Je baissais de nouveau la tête et fermais les yeux, sentant les larmes me monter une nouvelle fois au yeux.

J'étais faible, une faible et innocente petite humaine de pacotille.

« Si tu me le demandais..Je pourrais essayer, tenter de remédier à ton..problème. »

Un pas puis un autre et le voilà de nouveau collé à mon corps, vue directe sur mon cou et ma jugulaire palpitante de sang. Je sentais son souffle se faire plus insistant et mon cœur battre à un rythme effréné, comme après une longue course à pied.

Mes yeux clos par peur de voir mon inévitable futur proche tremblaient, faisais-je le bon choix ou pas, telle était la question qui demeurerait sans réponse.

Tandis qu'une mâchoire que je devinais aiguisée et d'une puissance qui défierait celle d'un ours grognon, un bruit puis un grognement se fit entendre a ma droite.

C'est comme ça que je ressentis de nouveau cette sensation qui m'avais atteinte le jour de mon anniversaire, celle de voir le temps s'arrêter, ou défiler à une vitesse si rapide que mon cerveau ne pouvait faire la différence.

Dans la seconde qui suivit cette interruption si soudaine, Laurent m'avait lâché, jeté et une forte poigne m'avait agrippé puis jeté comme un vulgaire sac à patate sur ce que je devinais un dos.

Dans cette même seconde je vis une crinière blonde me dépasser tout en imitant à la perfection le rugissement d'un lion.

J'avais peur, j'étais sonné, étourdie et mal.

Que c'était-il passé devant moi ? Qui avait rugi ? Qui m'avait donc attrapé ? Que se passait-il bordel de merde ?!

Aucune réponse à mon questionnement silencieux,

Puis le silence fut, un noir ténébreux envahit mon champ de vision déjà brouillé par les larmes et je sombrais dans l'inconscience ou Morphée et ses bras m'accueillirent avec joie et douceur, loin de toute cette haine et de ce monde de brute.

*

Mon réveille ne fut pas plus doux que le moment où j'avais sombré..Quand cela c'était-il passé d'ailleurs ? Je n'en n'avais pas le moindre souvenir, encore moins sur les raisons de cet évanouissement, j'avais juste vaguement conscience que j'avais mal au crâne et que quelque chose comme mon épaule me lançait...Ce qui m'avait fait déduire qu'il s'était potentiellement passé quelque chose. Rien était certain cependant car toute personne connaissant ma maladresse légendaire pouvait très bien imaginer que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers, chose tout à fait probable..C'était peut-être bien ce qui c'était passé d'ailleurs, mais ceci resterait une supposition jusqu'à ce que je consente à ouvrir mes yeux et à observer les environs.

Mais ça...

J'avais cette désagréable sensation qui me laissait à penser que si jamais je m'essayer à ouvrir les yeux, la douleur traversant mon crane ne serait que plus forte. Et j'avais aussi un mauvais, un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui se passerait après. Alors j'attendais, j'attendais un quelconque bruit, un signe de vie, quelque chose qui me ferait réagir, moi la froussarde.

Ce signe ne tarda pas à se manifester, je dirais cinq minutes après mon « réveille » un bruit de toussotement se fit entendre à ma gauche , j'ouvris instantanément les yeux, et prise par surprise criais - ou du moins tel était mon intention au départ, un son rauque et ignoble sortit de ma gorge. Emmet Cullen et sa patte d'ours me faisait coucou de la main.

_Foutu vampire, la douceur il connait ?!_

« La morte se réveille ! » dit-il d'une voix forte « Bon-jourrr Bella ! »

« Allez, file de là, tu vois bien qu'elle ne comprend pas se qu'il se passe, Allez Emmet ! »

La grosse bête consenti à se pousser pour laisser place au sourire doux et apaisant de Carlisle bien qu'un peu moqueur.

« Alors mademoiselle Swan, on se remet ? » me fit-il l'air de rien.

Rieur, mais toujours aussi inquiet, je n'étais pas dupe..Je ne m'appelais pas miss catastrophe pour rien... On dirais mon père.

Me rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, je me redressais d'un coup non sans entendre les réprimandes de mon vampire de médecin mais je n'en avais cure, mon attention se trouvait toute ailleurs, une succession de flash venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux.

Foret.

Peur.

Danger.

Peur.

Soulagement.

Peur.

Jasper.

Trou noir.

Et enfin me voilà ici, reconstituant avec les brides d'une mémoire défaillante un souvenir, aussi terrifiant soit-il.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

Je m'étonnais moi même de mon ton qui se fut plus rude qu'à mon attention, mais encore une fois, peut m'importait, j'avais un sentiment de vide causé par ce défilé d'images et de sensations qui m'avait percuté quelques secondes plus tôt.

Aucune réponse.

« Jasper, où il est ? »

Un sentiment d'urgence me prit, et si par malheur il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Allait-il bien ? Mon dieu, si quelque chose lui était arrivé, je ne m'en remettrait jamais au grand jamais.

Enfin Carlisle daigna m'accorder son attention :

« Parti se calmer. » son regard se reporta de nouveau sur mon épaule qu'il examiné.

Je n'obtiendrais pas de réponse de si-tôt me dis-je.

*

Toujours dans cette pièce qui me semblait à présent familière, je contemplais le ciel gris à travers la baie vitrée couvrant le mur me faisant face. Cette pièce peut éclairé me rendait somnolente , ou peut-être était-ce la forte dose de médicament que j'avais ingéré ces dernières heures, je ne savais et je m'en fichais éperdument.

Je me frottais les yeux d'un geste lasse.

J'avais tout un tas de questions à poser à Jasper rentré quelques minutes - ou heures, je ne savais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps j'attendais ici - et j'étais incroyablement frustré de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Cependant je restais ici, ne sachant comment me comporter avec lui. Devais-je le remercier ? Ou alors l'insulter et me mettre en colère ? J'étais perdue. Il m'avait privé d'une immortalité qui m'était due, il m'avait sauvé des griffes...Ou des crocs devrais-je dire...D'un effroyable vampire sanguinaire. Étrange paradoxe.

Merde.

Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Tout ça ne m'aidais pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Je m'embrouillais, bien au contraire et cela me faisait de nouveau revenir au dossier me faisant problème : _Edward Cullen. _Je remarquais que son nom prononcé en entier ne me faisait plus de mal, tout autant, que le sujet en lui même ne posé plus de problème.

Cela m'arracha un sourire de triomphe le temps d'une seconde, avant de songer au problème délicat dans lequel je me trouvais encore présentement. Mon sourire s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu et je soufflais de lassitude.

Je n'avais toujours pas de quoi me venger, et il était clair qu'une humaine n'allais certainement pas le remettre à sa place...Encore moins moi, Bella Swan, l'humaine aussi forte qu'une mouche saoule et amputé de ses pattes. Autrement dit, j'avais plutôt intérêt à subir une transformation dans les plus bref délais.

Et re-merde.

Autant dire que j'étais foutu de chez foutu de ce côté là, ma seule chance venait de me passer sous le nez. Merci à Jasper et à son désirs – ou besoin – maladif de me sauver. Quelque en soit la raison d'ailleurs.. Que se soit pour s'acquitter d'un dette que je considérais inexistante ou pour me sauver moi...

Je passais une main tremblante et perfusé dans mes cheveux, (tentative inconsciente d'y voir un peu plus clair dans ma tête, même si cela ne servit qu'à rabattre une tripoté de mèches brunes sur mon front.)

Voilà encore une question à rajouter au tas croissant des questions sans réponse dans la catégorie « Questions bidons basées sur le fait que mes hormones jouent la salsa ».

Je ris jaune un instant puis soupirais pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes, pathétique. J'étais pathétique.

Pourquoi Jasper était-il aussi obsédé par ma sécurité ?

_Question à un million de dollars...Réponse indisponible pour le moment, merci de repasser plus tard, ou d'arrêter de poser des questions débiles, ma mémoire sature !_

Et voilà le retour de ma camarade la conscience qui m'avait lâchement abandonné dans la foret...

_'Pas d'ma faute si ton cas est considéré comme pathétique et irrécupérable ma vieille. Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, nà !_

Huu ouais, mais rien n'empêche que ma conscience n'est pas censé se faire la malle au premier problème ! Me répliquais-je à moi même.

_Ha, ha ! La blague, le premier « problème » s'est pointé le jour de ta naissance quand tu as pointé ton nez en dehors du vagin de Renée et que tu as semblerait-il omis de respirer idiote, c'est là que je me suis dit que tu étais foutue d'avance_. Me fit-elle.

Merci pour la conversation, mais je peux continuer seule maintenant.

_Quoi, tu préfère être encore plus folle et te parler toute seule, vraiment toute seule ? Irrécupér..._

Je décidais d'abandonner là la conversation aussi passionnante fut-elle là et me re-concentrer sur mon problème.

Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah, oui Jasper. J'espérais secrètement, très secrètement que c'était pour moi et qu'il tenait à moi assez pour s'attaquer à Laurent comme il l'avait fait. Et oui, tout m'était revenu en un éclair tout à l'heure, je me souvenais de tout, absolument tout.

Et...J'étais en train de rougir comme une adolescente dirigée par ses hormones, oh mais j'étais une adolescente dirigée par ses hormones ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison valable - du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre – pour avoir ce genre de pensés. Il fallait que je me reprenne, et très rapidement car si je me m'étais à divaguer et à entretenir des sentiments autres que le l'amitié pour Jasper, je serais dans le pétrin, et pas qu'un peu.

* * *

**Note de fin :** J'espère que cette suite tardive vous aura plus, car moi j'ai aimé vous l'écrire, et malgré la fausse joie que je vous ai fait, j'me suis bien amusé =P

-Sadisme quel mot merveilleux !-

Si ça intéresse quelqu'un je cherche quelqu'un comme Beta reader, donc posté vos impressions qui m'amuses beaucoup et qui me font si plaisir ainsi que vos demande si vous êtes intéressés pour être Beta Reader :)

Je ne peux pas lire dans vos esprits, lire l'avenir et écrire la suite en fonction de celui-ci, ni avoir un avant-goût de vos émotions, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis ni Edward, ni Alice et encore moins Jasper. Donc à vous de faire le sale boulot pour moi ;)

Bisous, bisous !

Sonli.


	13. Rendez vous avec sa conscience

**Disclamers :**_ Le noyau ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, ou moins l'intrigue elle vient de ma propre imagination...Rien qu'à moi !_

_**Notes :** Je sais ce que c'est que se retrouver dans l'attente d'un nouveau chapitre, de se voir haïr l'auteur qui préfère ne rien faire que de satisfaire notre "besoin". Je sais aussi ce que c'est qu'être débordé, demandé à droite à gauche et en panne d'inspiration. Et en tant que lectrice d'un bon nombre de fictions (certaines venant de vous même), je peux comprendre. Mais en tant que "fanfictieuse" qui s'est retrouvé pendant deux mois dans un cul de sac, effaçant et réécrivant toujours des choses qui ne me convenaient pas... Je dois dire que, c'est bien énervant, et frustrant. Mais me revoilà, et pas toute seule ! je traine avec moi lyly7, ma Beta Reader :D. De quoi vous prouver, que c'est pas d'la nioniote quoi ! Pour ceux et celles qui aiment Harry Potter, allez faire un tour sur son profil en lien sur le mien, et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez, on se fera une joie de tout lire __:D_

* * *

Bella Pov :

_On est en cavale_

_Conduisant sous le soleil_

_Recherchant la gloire_

_Californie, nous voilà_

_Retour sans détour à la case départ._

Casque scotché aux oreilles, son monté au maximum, une chanson y résonnait tandis que mes doigts battaient le rythme sur le bois ornant mon lit. Mes yeux papillonnaient tant le plaisir me prenait, les paroles entrainantes me faisaient penser à mon chemin parcouru ces derniers mois, plus ou moins... Disons que ma vie se résumait à un long voyage sous la pluie de l'état de Washington et non sous le soleil de la Californie, cela ne c'était pas vraiment passé de cette manière non plus, pas de la façon dont la chanson le laisser entendre, pas de supra-bonheur en conduisant sous le soleil, mais oui peut-être que oui, je fuyais. Ma longue cavale, ma fugue, souhaitant par dessus tout fuir le mal et la douleur, sous mon soleil, Jasper. Cependant, de forte perturbations météorologiques et sentimentales semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à couvrir mon soleil et mon bonheur. Alors mon esprit fuyait la vérité. Alors je cherchais ressource au point où tout avait commencé. Moi même.

_Allez, les arnaqueurs, prenez vos pistolets_

_Votre ombre pèse une tonne_

_En descendant la route 101_

_Californie nous voilà_

_Retour sans détour à la case départ._

Si mon ombre ne me pesait pas, ma conscience elle paraissait peser dix fois mon poids. J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre que ce que je faisais n'était pas mal, mais j'étais, semble-t-il, trop bonne pour faire ça sans le moindre scrupule, non je ne pouvais pas draguer Jasper sans penser à sa femme. Non je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de son maris, même en sachant ce qu'elle faisait à l'homme, ou la chose qui aurait du être mon maris. Non je ne pouvais pas me sentir bien tout en sachant que je devenais à mon tour une garce en séduisant Jasper, le maris d'Alice couchant avec mon ex-petit ami. Ou peut-être que si, je voyais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Alice n'avait pas à coucher avec Edward, et nous n'avions pas à nous morfondre. Si nos vies à tout les quatre devaient être malsaines, alors autant faire ça complètement, oui je pouvais et je me taperais Jasper, et sans aucuns scrupules. Les arnaqueurs se feront arnaquer eux même par leur propre victimes.

_Californie_

_Nous voilà !_

Oui, me voilà, la voilà ma vengeance. Ce n'était pas sain, j'en avais conscience mais je n'en avais cure. Finit les doutes, finit les pleurs, « Welcome to the paradise », au paradis des sourire mauvais, de la méchanceté et du sadisme. Ainsi que dans mon paradis où mon soleil pourra briller de milles feux sans le moindre petit nuage, en Californie ou ailleurs. Peut m'importais. Je savais que j'allais un peu vite en besogne, mais j'en avais assez de marcher au ralentie, et je savais aussi que les deux dernières semaines n'étaient que questions et questionnement, alors aujourd'hui je décidais de la réponse, la seule et unique réponse qui répondait au tas de questions qui bouillait en moi : je devais avancer, et j'avancerais, et ça quitte à écraser les personnes refusant de me faire place.

_Avec la musique_

_On écoute tout en avançant_

_Rien ne me m'arrêtera maintenant_

_Californie nous voilà_

_Retour sans détour à la case départ_

Oui ! Oh que oui, je ne pouvais pas être plus en accord avec ce couplet. J'agitais la tête qui suivait le rythme à présent effréné de ma chanson favorite : « California » du groupe « Phantom Planet » que j'avais découvert dans le générique..de ma série favorite : « The O-C ». En effet, plus rien ne m'arrêtera, plus personne. Gloire et vie me voilà, en forme et prête à tout pour ma vengeance, prête à tout pour vivre heureuse. Avec ou sans aide. Je les écraserais, tous les deux. En miettes ils seront, en miettes, et c'est à prendre au sens propre ou figuré, l'avenir nous fera la surprise. Que l'avenir se bouge, je n'allais pas attendre indéfiniment !

_Le pied au plancher_

_Pensant à toi davantage_

_On doit participer au spectacle_

_Californie nous voilà_

_Retour sans détour à la case départ_

J'étais pressé, pressé de vivre, de pouvoir m'épanouir et je devais tout préparer pour ça. Une nouvelle rafale de questions-réponses me frappa de plein fouet, mais cette fois j'étais parée. Prête à l'attaque, à l'offensive. Ma conscience aussi...

-Comment séduire Jasper ?

_-Petite conscience est là pour t'aider, ton cas me semble pour une fois intéressant, alors écoute-moi_

-...

_-Aide-moi à trouver quelque chose, la réponse ne va pas te tomber dessus la bouche en cœur ma poule !_

-Merci, ça m'touche, vraiment...

_-Ta bouche, le sarcasme c'est mon domaine, toi c'est les nounours et les Barbies, chacun son truc !_

-Hum, si je peux me permettre, moi, c'est les loups mal léchés et les vampires sanguinaires... Mais revenons à mon soucis, tu veux, comme tu l'as dis, si je dois être folle autant y aller franco, « ma poule ».

_-M'ouais, okay. Voyons voir, tu es une femme, ou du moins c'est l'adjectif qui se rapproche le plus de la réalité, et lui c'est..._

-Merci pour ta franchise, encore une fois ça me va droit au cœur.

Ma folie, ma conscience ne fit pas attention et continua à me dicter ma conduite, schizophrène, moi ? Non... à prêt tout, je ne parle qu'à ma conscience...

_-Et lui c'est un homme, du moins il est constitué comme tel. Alors que pourrait faire une femme pour séduire un homme ?_

-Une lettre d'amour ? Un bisous sur la joue ? Une invitation au cinéma ?

_-Pathétique, tu es pathétique ma pauvre. Un : On est plus au 19e siècle, c'est bien mignon de ce mettre à la mode de son époque, mais on va se contenter du 21e siècle. Deux : GRANDIS ! On est plus en maternelle bordel, Mickey et Minnie ils font des cochonneries, se roulent des galoches etc ! Trois : Oublis ton romantisme à deux balles, tes films à l'eau de roses, je veux plus les voir, ça te lobotomise le cerveau, achète plutôt « American Pie » histoire de te décoincer ! Quatre :...Y a pas d'quatre._

-Roohh, mais alors pourquoi tu me poses la question si c'est pour me sortir ça, hein ?

_-Si je te disais que c'était pour pouvoir me foutre de toi comme je le fait maintenant, tu dis quoi ?_

_-_Que je te merde.

_-Bien, j'ai fait ça juste pour pouvoir me foutre de toi, c'est tellement bon, grisant à un point que t'imagines même pas..T'es trop naïve, et si ton Edward adorait ça, je doute que Jasper aime, il a eu une femme avant toi, il a pu goûter (dans les deux sens du terme) à tout un tas de plaisir que tu n'imagines même pas..._

_-_Merci pour l'allusion au fait que je suis une biche effarouché..

_-Et très inexpérimenté, et très « pas dans l'coup », j'ajouterais aussi : trop fleur bleu puis..._

_-_Dis le si j'te gêne surtout, car j'ai la vague impression que tu as une dent contre moi.

_-Hum, réfléchis, je suis ta conscience, donc toi. Ce qui au final veux dire que tu as une dent contre toi-même. Poses-toi des questions, car je ne suis qu'une partie de toi, je fais partie de toi, je suis toi. Toi et tes questions, tes soucis, tes rêves ainsi que tes déceptions. Tu manque de confiance en toi, tu es jolie, intelligente, tu as la chance de vivre ce qui est refusé au reste du monde, et malgré les difficultés que cela implique, tu es là, toujours fidèle au poste, quand d'autres auraient abandonné, tu es promise a un grand avenir Bella, mais ça tu refuse de l'admettre, et ça te freine. Tant que tu repousseras l'éventualité de sortir gagnante du combat intérieur que tu mène, tu n'arrivera à rien et nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que tu t'en rende compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Je restais muette quelques instants, pensive. Elle, ou je, peut importe le qualificatif avais raison. Une question me vint alors.

-Que.. quoi.. à quoi tu pensais quand tu disais qu'il serait « trop tard » ?

Je n'obtins pas de réponse, le silence dura longtemps comme ça, plus un bruit, que se soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de ma tête et de mon esprit, le vide m'envahissait. Elle s'était endormie, elle avait disparus.

Je soupirais, vaincus.

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais croisé le chemin de Laurent, deux semaines que je restais dans ma chambre, cloitré à écouter tantôt la musique, tantôt le vent, cherchant une quelconque réponse ou un signe, ne serait-ce que minime venant du ciel, me prouvant que les choses pouvaient évoluer dans le bon sens. Ma conscience venait de me le prouver, je ne devais compter que sur moi-même, et je le ferais.

_Californie_

_Nous voilà !_

Je tournais la tête en direction de ma table de chevet et scrutais mon téléphone portable. J'hésitais, en faisant ça, en l'appelant, je prenais une décision importante pouvant influencer sur beaucoup de choses. Je ferais alors là quelque chose d'idiot et fou mais prouvant que je pouvais faire quelque chose de moi-même, avoir confiance en moi et prendre les devants.

En ne le faisant pas, je resterais paisiblement là, je pouvais ainsi peser plus longtemps le pour et le contre de cet acte téméraire. Je pouvais croupir là jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à faire beau tous les jours à Forks avant d'avoir une nouvelle dose de courage semblable à celle-ci.

Merde.

Je pris le combiné d'une poigne ferme et tapais frénétiquement sur mon clavier avant de tomber sur le numéro, son numéro. J'appuyais sur la touche gravée d'un téléphone vert et vis apparaître « Call Jasper Hale ».

Une sonnerie, j'inspirais. Je m'attendais à devoir laisser un message, du moins j'espérais pour ne pas avoir à balbutier au téléphone, mais non.

« Allô Bella ? Un problème ? » Me répondit la voix anxieuse de Jasper.

Évidemment, je l'appelle sur son mobile et il s'inquiète, je rigolais un instant puis me décidais à répondre.

« Non, tout va bien, je te rassure, je suis entière et en bonne santé ! » Dis-je sur un ton doux qui se voulait rassurant.

« Oh », le soulagement était nettement remarquable. « Que puis-je pour toi alors ? »

Inspiration, expiration, inspiration...

« Jevoulaissavoirsitusortaiscesoiretsituvoulaisqu'onsevoit. » Dis-je d'une traite, je repris une goulée d'air, trouvant que l'air se réchauffait nettement chez moi.

« Je, quoi ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu..Si ça te dirais qu'on se voit tous les deux..Ce soir. »

C'était pas la pièce qui se réchauffait, mais la température de mon corps qui avait augmenté en pic, mes joues rougissaient comme jamais, j'étais heureuse qu'il ne puisse me voir, mais je ne serais pas surprise qu'il entende à travers le combiné mon rythme cardiaque... Je commençais à regretter, et s'il ne voulait pas, oh non pas ça...

« Ok. »

« Que, quoi ? »

Inspiration, expiration, sourire béa, espoir.

« J'passe te chercher quand ? » Me répondit-il visiblement de bonne humeur à présent.

_Californie_

_Californie_

_Nous voilà_

_Ohhh_

_Californie_

_Californie_

_Nous voilà.

* * *

_

**Notes**:_ Veulà veulà. Nous voilà donc à la fin de ce chapitre, moment pour moi d'aller me jeter sur mon canapé et de m'la couler douce et à vous de....Quoi déjà ? Ah oui, en tant que gentils lecteurs, de poster une reviews, car c'est toujours un réel plaisir de les lire...Même quand elles sont peu nombreuses ^^_

_J'espère que vous avez aimés, j'ai voulu alléger un peu l'atmosphère, car ouais cette fiction n'est pas des plus joyeuses, je l'admet. Mais c'est l'truc de cette histoire !_

_Bisous à vous les gens et n'oubliez pas le ptit bouton vert ;)_

_Sonli._


	14. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

_**Bonjour, bonjour !!**_

_**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et MP mais comme votre sens de l'observation a du vous le faire comprendre, ceci n'est effectivement pas un chapitre, et je m'en excuses profondément. Cependant, j'ai mes raisons, donc je m'explique.**_

_**J'ai comme qui dirait, un emplois du temps assez lourd, des examens en fin d'année et pas assez de temps à accorder à mes hobbies (entre autre l'écriture et la musique ). Donc forcément le chapitre tarde, tarde mais n'arrive pas. Mais bon, ça je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre, n'allez pas dire que je suis la-seule (ou le-seul) à vous sortir l'excuse !**_

_**J'ai même essayé de le finir pendant les vacances, mais non, ça a été impossible. Oui le chapitre était déjà entamé et n'attendait que d'être finit.**_

_**Et là, c'est le drame.**_

_**Je suppose que vous connaissez les joies du virus qui infiltre votre ordinateur, qui vous bousille les trois quarts de vos données si vous n'intervenez pas assez rapidement ou si vous avez un antivirus, de merde (au choix, ou même les deux si vous avez ma chance !) et qui enfin de compte vous oblige a sauver les dernières données encore utilisables avant de formater ? Non, parce que moi je connais.**_

_**Je connais bien. ."**_

_**Et bien devinez quoi, c'est qui vient de m'arriver. J'en profite pour dire que j'ai aussi du changer de tour, car t'en cas faire, autant racheter un nouvel ordi quand l'ancien crache ses poumons, (oui mon ordi a des poumons...Cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est moi...).**_

_**Enfin bref, ma vie et celle de mon - mes ordinateurs est passionnante je sais, mais c'est pas le plus intéressent dans l'histoire.**_

_**Parmis les données bousillé... Toutes mes fictions y sont passées, et donc mon chapitre - avec T.M.W.K.Y... Au joie au bonheur !!**_

_**Donc je suis partie pour tout réorganiser, et réécrire...Merde --'**_

_**Pour ce qui est de ma merveille de Beta Readeuse chérie que j'aime, elle, a aussi de beaux examens tout beaux tout frais qui l'attendent... Youpi hein ?**_

_**Donc, à la question "Quand es que tu postes ?" Je vous réponds que j'en sais foutrement rien... Mais je vais poster rassurez vous ^^'**_

_**D'ici là, remplissez vos favoris et vos alertes de fictions pour vous occuper =)**_

_**Oh, et n'hésitez pas à soutenir la pauvre fanfictieuse que je suis, je cracherais pas sur une petite review de compassion.. xD**_

_**Je vais en profiter pour essayer de convaincre ma Beta Reader adorée pour m'aider à vous corriger tout ça ;)**_

_**Donc à bientôt pour des nouveautés, bisous, on vous aimes !!**_


End file.
